Tactics & Teamwork
by WingedArcher1
Summary: The Outrealms hold many worlds, some vastly different from what we know but still with the same themes. This is one of those Outrealms. Read as a young statistician named Mark moves to a new school in Caelin and helps his new, yet familiar friends, become the team and people they dream of being. Who knows, maybe they'll even start falling in love and solve a few mysteries as well.
1. Familiar Beginnings

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 1

Mark hurried down the stairs of his family's new house of just a week with his leather satchel over his arm. Yeah it was a bit old-school, but it suited him. He got to the bottom of the stairs and to the front door before he turned back to call out to his mother.

"Mom! I'm heading out now, see you for dinner!" He said opening the door.

"Make sure you wear a coat, it's still a bit chilly outside!" His mother called back, but Mark already had that covered as he was wearing his favorite green hoodie. But he did flip the hood up since it was October. Though it was much warmer than it would have been in Bern this time of year and Mark was happy for that. He took a deep breath and started walking down the sidewalk towards his new school, Caelin High. It was Saturday, so most would be wondering why he would be going there today, but Mark wanted to be prepared since he knew he was a bit socially inept and one less thing to worry about would help him out greatly. Plus he knew that sports practices would most likely would be going on, and he figured he could watch and get to know some people before his first day Monday.

"Well, it's not as big as any of the school buildings in Bern, but at least it looks like it's in good shape." Mark commented to himself as he stepped onto the school grounds. He had heard the unofficial motto for Caelin High was 'We may be small, but we are brave.' Mark liked the sound of that, plus he did better in small groups. He made it to the doors and took a few steps before he saw someone else. He was a big, muscular looking guy, so Mark decided to just past him by, but as he did the guy turned sharply and Mark ran straight into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The guy said quite irritated.

"Sorry, I guess you were just blocking my way just a bit too much." Mark said completely not thinking about how the guy would take it. This was his social ineptitude at work.

"What did you say punk!" The guy said grabbing a hold of Mark by the collar and pushing him up against the lockers. Sad to say, Mark had been in this situation many times before, but it wasn't as if he didn't have a solution. He knew he wasn't going to talk or fight his way out of this one, so he pretended to pass out from fear. "Yeah, that's what I thought." The guy quipped before throwing Mark hard against the lockers. Unfortunately, Mark's head hit one of the locks and that knocked him out for real. It felt like forever before he finally came to, and when he did he was in what looked like a nurse's office with a beautiful green haired girl sitting next to where he was laying down.

"Oh good, you finally woke up." The girl said as his eyes flitted open. Mark turned his head to get a good look at her and saw that she had green eyes, a very long ponytail, and was wearing a basketball uniform. "You must have taken a nasty bump from that locker, it's most likely going to bruise."

"I've had worse." Mark admitted, wondering if this was a dream. "I take it you brought me here?"

"I did." The girl told him. "I saw you sprawled out on the floor and just had to help you out. What happened?"

"My stupid mouth got me in trouble." Mark answered. "I ran into this big guy and said the wrong thing as usual."

"Let me guess, blonde flattop, green headband?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"That's Batta, he always ends up sending someone here just about every day, on purpose or on accident depends on the day."

"I'll try to stay clear of him then." Mark said as he finally sat up. "Thank you for helping me out, my name is Mark by the way."

"I'm Lyndis, but most people just call me Lyn." The girl responded. "It's a good thing I found you when I did too, I'm the last one here. I hope you don't mind but I leafed through some of your papers as I picked them up, are you by chance a statistician, I saw a lot of numbers and sports terms."

"Uh, yeah actually." Mark said a bit sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I take it you play basketball?"

"It's good to see your eyes are still functional." Lyn joked and Mark chuckled at that. "But yes, I've been playing basketball since middle school, and I'm pretty good if I do say so myself." After she said that she realized something. "Hey, you're new here aren't you? Where are you from?"

"Bern." Mark answered. "My father got hired on to a law-firm in Caelin though, so we moved to Lycia. I take it you were born in Sacae, the green hair really gives it away."

"Yeah, but I've been here in Caelin for about a year and a half." Lyn said trying to not talk about her parents. "But back to basketball, you want to come to our practice tomorrow, our first game is Wednesday, and to be honest we don't even have a full time coach. Maybe you could watch and give us some tips?"

"That's what I was trying to do today actually, but sure I'd love to. I even have some..." Mark paused as he reached into his satchel. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Lyn asked confused.

"My green notebook with all my basketball plays in it. Did you see it when you picked my stuff up?"

"No, I didn't. But I think I might know where it is. Follow me." Lyn said taking Mark's hand an leading him down the hall. They came to a stop back where he got knocked out and Lyn reached out and started unlocking one of the lockers.

"Why would my playbook be in your locker?" Mark asked being confused now.

"This isn't mine, it's Batta's. Everyone knows his combination is 1,2,3 for his locker. And he deserves it for how he treats people anyways, he's such a bully I can't stand it sometimes." She said pulling out a green notebook. "Is this it?"

"Yeah. Man, you've saved me twice and I just met you. I hope I can find a way to repay you." Mark told her.

"Well, you're probably going home for dinner right? Can I come with you?" Lyn asked nonchalantly.

"I guess that would work, you should probably tell your parents first though, going to a strange guy's house and all." Now, if certain things hadn't happened in Lyn's life she would have laughed at that, but those certain things did happen, so instead she turned away from Mark and tried to not start crying. "Did I say something wrong? I tend to do that a lot." There was no answer. "I guess I'll just leave then."

"Please don't." Lyn said as she grabbed his wrist. "It's not your fault, there is no way you could know."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Mark said quietly. There was silence and he wasn't expecting an answer, but suddenly Lyn spoke up.

"My parents died in a fire a year and a half ago. It was an arsonist and they never found out who did it." She said in a calm yet determined voice. "I live with my grandfather now and he's been in poor health lately." Mark could see that she was visibly trembling, so he did the only thing that he though might help and he hugged her. As soon as he did she started to sob and hug him back harder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Mark said rubbing her back to comfort her. "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I told you it's not your fault." Lyn said calming down some. "But thank you for the hug, it helps a lot. I know it's been a while, but it still gets to me sometimes."

"Hey, we all have those moments." Mark said as he reached up and wiped a tear out of her eye. "You are really tall, you know that?" Lyn chuckled and Mark smiled because of it.

"Maybe you're just really short?" She suggested sarcastically and Mark just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"We're going to be friends aren't we?" Mark asked with a grin.

"I don't know, you're kinda cute, I might want you as a boyfriend." Lyn joked, but she did think he was cute.

"Don't toy with me like that, I might just take you up on that." Mark responded and the two of them just cracked up laughing. Eventually they calmed down and Mark spoke again. "So what are your thoughts on meat stew?"

"Love it. I take it that's what's for dinner?" Mark nodded. "Then let's go, I'm starving."

 **A/n- So this is a thing. I'm going to try and finish this without taking huge break, but it all depends if my inspiration stays high. And this does mean that Buried in the Sand is on indefinite hiatus, I just don't have anything for it because no one seems to read it.**


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 2

It was Sunday morning, about eight o'clock, when Mark heard a knock on his bedroom door that woke him up.

"Mark! Are you awake! It's time for practice!" It was Lyn who was calling through the door. He looked over to his clock to see what time it was and groaned a bit. It was probably his mother who let her in.

"Lyn, I thought you said practice was at nine." He called back. "It only takes ten minutes to walk to the school from here." The only response he got was his door opening and the lights turning on. Mark threw his blanket over his head to shield his eyes. "Didn't anyone tell you to not shine light on a vampire?"

"Hey, it was your mother who told me I could come in here and bother you, so blame her." Lyn said as she sat on the bed. _I knew it._ Mark thought as he peeked his head out and saw she was once again in her basketball jersey.

"Do you wear anything other than that?" He joked. "Not that it doesn't look good on you, but it must get dirty."

"Well, you'll never get to see unless you get out of bed sleepyhead." Lyn answered as she slightly ruffled his hair. "Now hurry up, I like to get there early to take my warm up shots and we're not at the part of our friendship were I feel comfortable watching you dress."

"But you are comfortable breaking into my bedroom. Good to know where we stand." Mark said sitting up. "I'll be out in less than five minutes, promise." Lyn smiled at him and left him alone to get dressed. It didn't take him long, he just threw on a yellow t-shirt and a pair of jeans and threw his hoodie on over it. He also remembered to put on his deodorant for once, subconsciously because of Lyn's presence. He then grabbed his satchel that had his playbook in it and exited his room.

"So, is that hoodie a permanent feature of your wardrobe, or is it just because it's cold outside?" Lyn joked as he came out.

"It was a present from my grandfather before he passed away a few years ago." Mark explained. "I know it isn't the most stylish, but it makes me feel cool."

"Hey, I never said it looked bad." Lyn told him. "It looks good on you, like my jersey does on me." Mark grinned at that. "So anything else you need to do before we leave?"

"I'd kinda like to brush my teeth and maybe eat some breakfast." Mark said rubbing his eyes slightly.

"Fine, you brush your teeth and I'll get something for us to eat on the way there." Lyn said. "You want anything specific?"

"I was saving a chocolate Pop-Tart in the fridge for today." Mark said before he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He came back to Lyn holding his Pop-Tart and a granola bar for herself. "Thank you." He said taking it before calling out to his mother. "Mom! We're leaving! Promise I won't get beat up again!"

"See you later! I'm sure Lyn will keep you safe!" His mother called back and the two exited the house.

"I think she likes you." Mark said once they were a few steps away. "Especially after last night when you spent half an hour talking about Sacaen history with her."

"What can I say, I take pride in my heritage, even if some people couldn't care less." Lyn told him.

"Did you know that's what her thesis paper was on when she was in college? So you could probably go on for hours if you wanted to." Mark commented.

"I just think it's cool you have a parent from both Bern and Sacae, I guess the green hair skipped you or something." Lyn added.

"Well, it's a bit more common on the border, but yeah I do tend to look more Bernese than Sacaen. But I like how I look. Could stand to be a bit taller though." Mark said with a chuckle.

"Let me guess, five feet and four inches." Lyn said sizing him up.

"Four and a half, thank you very much." Mark joked. "I'd say your about 5'8"?"

"Yeah, though we usually put 5'9" on the team website for a bit of intimidation factor." Lyn admitted. "But I'm not the tallest player on the team, I think that goes to Sain."

"So, does everyone usually come to practice?" Mark asked.

"Yes, we are all quite serious about basketball." Lyn answered. "We're a tight group of friends and we want to try our best every day. We have to or our funding is going to get cut."

"Didn't you say your grandfather was technically still the owner and principal of the school, how can that be?" Mark wondered.

"That's true, but ever since he's been sick my uncle Lundgren has been running the school and he's not a big sports fan. If we don't generate enough money this year, the team might not be here next year." Lyn explained.

"Wow, that's not usually a problem in Bern." Mark said out loud.

"Well it is here, so we need all the help we can get." Lyn said determined. "Can I count on you Mark?"

"Definitely." Mark said confidently.

"Great, you can be our master statistician and coach, and I can be your peerless Shooting Guard." Lyn added enthusiastically.

"I kinda figured that's the position you played." Mark commented as they reached the school. "I guess I can watch you shoot as the rest of the team shows up." So they headed to the gym and Lyn showed Mark where all the equipment was and he studied it for later use. Then he sat on the bleachers and watched her warm up. "So, why number 7?" He asked about her jersey.

"Well, you know how years ago the Elibian Dream Team actually won a few games in the Continental Tournaments?" Lyn asked and Mark nodded. "Well as you may figure I was a big fan of Hanon since she was the only Sacaen on the team. She wore number 7, and so have I ever since I started to play."

"That makes a lot of since actually." Mark commented. "It's too bad we never have a team that could actually win the Fire Emblem Trophy, but I guess Ylisse and Tellius just have better athletes than we do here."

"That won't stop me though, I plan on improving so much that I can have a team that eclipses the Dream team and win the Trophy." Lyn said as she drained a 3 point shot while looking at Mark. "Though that might not happen for a decade or so."

"If anyone can do it you can Lyn, and I'll be glad to watch you do it whenever it happens." Mark said very impressed with the shot.

"Hey, who said you won't be there?" Lyn asked before the gym doors began to open. "Hm, looks like the team is starting to show up."

 **A/n- So this is going to be updated at least once a week on Wednesdays, and if I have enough stuff in reserve I might post a chapter on Saturdays like this. Oh, and someone might wonder if my two High School AU Mark/Lyn drabbles are related to this fic, and the answer is no, nothing about those will show up here.**


	3. Meet The Team

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 3

Mark stood up and walked down to the gym floor next to where Lyn was as the doors opened up. It wasn't that he was scared of who it might be, it would just be better for them both if they stood together. Through the door walked a very tall and very red-haired guy wearing a 5 on his jersey.

"Is that the Sain you were talking about earlier?" Mark whispered to Lyn and she just giggled at him before walking up to the other guy. Mark followed and let her do the introductions.

"Mark, this is Kent Du Rouget, one of my best friends. Kent, this is Mark Bernard, he just transferred here from Bern." Mark extended his hand for a shake and Kent took it. He had a very firm grasp and it hurt Mark's hand a bit.

"It's nice to meet you Mark." Kent told him with a curt nod. "Do you play basketball as well?"

"Not quite." Mark answered. "I'm a statisician working on becoming a coach. Lyn told me your team could need some help and it sounded like a good way for me to learn and help out at the same time. Plus she did help me out of a few binds yesterday as well."

"Well any and all help is appreciated." Kent told him genuinely. "And I'm willing to follow your lead if Lyn trusts you as much as it seems she does."

"That's good to know Kent. So, what position do you play?" Mark asked. He liked Kent's straightforward and helpful attitude.

"Any position that I need to, if I'm being honest." Kent answered, even if that wasn't really an answer.

"He usually plays Forward or Center." Lyn told Mark almost knowing what he was thinking. "Though he can play the other positions, just not as well."

"You know me well Lyn." Kent said calmly. "By the way, did I hear you two talking about Sain? Because he wasn't home when I went to pick him up."

"Yeah, Lyn told me he was the tallest on the team and I thought he was you since you're quite tall." Mark answered.

"A reasonable assumption, but you will see that my 'boon companion' as he calls himself is very different from me." Kent said in an almost sarcastic tone. What he didn't know was that another guy was about to come up behind him.

"Yeah, for one I don't have the personality of a rusted doorknob." The other guy said as he wrapped his arms around Kent. "Hi, I'm Sain, the cool half of this friendship." He had greenish-blonde hair with a green headband in it. And he was taller than Kent by an inch or two

"It may not seem like it, but they are the best of friends." Lyn told Mark and he nodded in response. "So Sain, this is Mark, he's going to be helping coach the team this season."

"Ah, a coach! Finally our lowly team will have a chance at greatness." Sain said wrapping Mark in a hug.

"You seem to be very flamboyant Sain, what position do you play?" Mark asked as his face was smashed into Sain's abs.

"Oh, I'm the best Center on the team, but I really excel at Power Forward." Sain said confidently as he let Mark go.

"Well, looks like I have my big men for the team." Mark said. "Did anyone follow you out of the lockers?"

"Yeah, everyone is still getting ready." Sain answered. "I just came out here to see if any of my adoring fans had shown up."

"And where, prey tell, is your jersey Sain?" Kent asked a bit frustratedly. "And why weren't you at your house?"

"Calm down, it's on under my jacket." Sain said taking it off to show a big number one in the middle and the last name of Sante on the back. Mark grinned, he had pretty much predicted that one after just a minute or two with him. "And as for not being at my house, I texted you last night that I got my car back from being grounded."

"Is that what woke me up at three in the morning?!" Kent exclaimed and Lyn just led Mark away from the two.

"They'll be at that for a while, so let's just stand by the door for now." She explained. A few moments later a lavender haired girl walked in and her face immediately lit up when she saw Lyn.

"Florina, how are you today?" Lyn asked as she gave her a big hug.

"Uh, well, I didn't step on anyone on the way here, so that's nice. Oh, and we got news back last night that Huey is going to be just fine."

"That's great! Well, I have someone for you to meet. Florina this is Mark, he's going to be our new coach. Mark, this is my very best friend Florina." Mark was noticing that Lyn kept going farther and farther in telling her friends how he would help. Not that he minded, he just found it interesting she already had so much faith in him.

"Ah, um, hello?" Florina practically asked as it looked like she wanted to hide behind Lyn.

"She gets nervous around new guys." Lyn explained. "Don't worry, Mark is a very nice guy. Why don't you tell him what position you play."

"I, well, I'm the Small Forward, and I wear number 11 since my sisters in Ilia wear 22 and 33." Florina said quietly before running off.

"I think she likes me." Mark commented and Lyn chuckled.

"She'll come around, that was much better than most of her first interactions with men. It probably helps that your shorter than her and less imposing." Mark made a face and Lyn punched his shoulder playfully. "Kidding, it's because you were nice." After that the rest of the team filed in and Mark met them all. There was Wil, Erk, Lucius, Rath, and Matthew who filled out the team. Mark was going to huddle them all together after that, but then the door opened again and a girl with pink pigtails came in with what looked like twins with teal hair. The pink haired girl did a few flips and landed right in front of Mark.

"Lyn, who is this guy? Is he new?" She asked looking him over. Lyn just shook her head in disbelief.

"Mark, this is our head cheerleader Serra. And yes, he transferred from Bern and is our new coach." She told her.

"Hm, he's a cute one, hope you have a brain in your head though, our last coach was an idiot." Serra said poking his head and Lyn for some reason looked like she was about to release steam out of her ears.

"And if I can direct your attention over here, these are our other cheerleaders Ninian and Nils, they are twins" Lyn said trying to calm down.

"Hello!" Nils said cheerfully as he led his sister over to the group since she was on crutches. "How is everyone today?"

"We're good Nils, I was just introducing everyone to Mark here." Lyn explained.

"Oh, cool! Well, like Lyn said I'm Nils and this is my twin sister Ninian, I like to play music and Ninian is a great dancer. But unfortunately she broke her leg last week." Nils explained.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more use." Ninian said a bit sadly. So Mark sat down next to her and gave her a smile.

"Hey, you came today and gave us support, that's all we could ask for." Mark said and it made her smile.

"Thank you Mark, you are very kind." Ninian said softly and then Mark stood up to speak.

"Okay, let's huddle up!" He called out and the team surrounded him around the bleachers. "So, I know you guys don't know me well, but I promise that I will do my best to lead this team to be the best it can be. All I can ask is that you give me your all everyday and that you all get along like a team should be. If you guys and girls have any problems, please feel free to come to me and I will try my best to help like a good coach should. But try to remember I'm one of you too. I have homework and social issues just like the rest of us, well probably more than most, but I'm digressing. Wait, what was my point again?" He was a bit confused until Lyn stood next to him and spoke up as well.

"I think it was that as long as we work together, anything is possible. But try to be realistic, you aren't a savior or anything like that." Lyn said.

"Exactly." Mark said confident again. "Alright, I only have one more question. What is our team name?"

"We are the Caelin Knights!" Sain exclaimed.

"We may be small, but we are also proud." Kent added.

"Well then, Caelin Knights, let's get to practice!"

 **A/n- Don't worry about me skimming over some of the characters, they will get their time to shine, this story is going to be pretty long, maybe the longest thing I've ever written, so there will be time for everyone.**


	4. Supports

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 4

Mark sat on the bench as he observed the team practicing. He wasn't giving orders or anything since he wanted to see what they already knew and what their current skill level was. Eventually Lyn came over and sat next to him since she needed to take a short break. Mark handed her a water bottle and she took it gratefully.

"Thanks." She said a bit out of breath before taking a big drink of it. "Whew, that hits the spot."

"You were doing really well out there." Mark commented. "You weren't lying when you said you were the best player on the team."

"You doubted me?" Lyn asked with a cheeky grin. "Besides, you know Sacaens don't lie."

"I never doubted you, but you still ended up surprising me." Mark admitted.

"What can I say, I exceed expectations regularly." Lyn said still grinning. "So, what about the rest of the team, how do you think we stack up?"

"I think we have a decently talented group of people here, I just don't know how we match up with the other teams in the Lycian Leauge." Mark answered. "Speaking of that, could you answer a few questions for me? I'm used to the way that Bern sports work and I'm sure it's a bit different here."

"Sure, fire away." Lyn said before taking another drink of water.

"Okay, so are all the teams co-ed?"

"Most of them, yes." Lyn answered. "The schools around here don't have enough students to field both a boys and girls team. Maybe Ostia, but since they are the only ones they play by the rules the rest of us do."

"Interesting." Mark commented. "So how many teams are in the League and how are the playoffs set up?"

"There are 8 teams, Caelin, Ostia, Pherae, Worde, Laus, Araphen, Santaruz, and Kathelet. There was a 9th team in Cornwell for a while, but their school shut down. That's actually where Lucius transferred from. Anyway, each team plays each other twice, once at home and once at the other school, and the top 4 teams make the playoffs." Lyn explained.

"What about ties?" Mark asked. "With only 8 teams that must happen a lot."

"Yeah it does, so each team also plays 6 games against schools outside of Lycia and those are used as tiebreakers. Like our first game for example we're heading to Bulgar to play them." Lyn answered.

"Seems simple enough. Probably means we need to win 11 or 12 games this season." Mark said and Lyn stood up to get back out on the court. "Thank you for answering my questions."

"No problem. Got to keep you in the loop so you can lead us to victory." Lyn said smiling at him and ruffling his hair. Normally only bullies did that to him but for the briefest moment Mark's heart fluttered knowing Lyn did it because she genuinely liked him as a person. It was brief though since the moment later a ball flew past his head and onto the bleachers.

"My bad!" Kent called out, he had just blocked Sain's attempt to dunk the ball on him really hard and he may or may not have sent it Mark's way on purpose because of what he saw Lyn doing with Mark.

"No worries." Mark said thinking nothing of it as he got the ball and threw it back. "Nice block. And Sain, you don't need to show off, it doesn't matter how the ball goes in the hoop."

"But dunks are so much cooler looking." Sain protested. "Chicks dig the dunks man."

"Yeah, well I dig scoring more points that the other team." Mark called back. "Only dunk if you're wide open, okay?"

"Whatever you say coach." Sain said, but he really didn't mean it. After that Mark said back down on the bench and started writing notes on the strengths and weaknesses of each player. He got a basic list down when he thought of something else he could add. So he walked over and sat next to Serra as she rested from practicing her cheer-leading.

"Sup cutie?" Serra asked in her bubbly voice. "Here to bask in my radiance?"

"Not particularly." Mark answered a bit uncomfortably. "I was hoping you could give me some information about everyone here. Personal information."

"Oooh, do you want gossip or like what they have to do to go to sleep and stuff? I know a lot about all of that." Serra said lighting up a bit.

"Maybe later, but for now I want to know how everyone gets along, and who might like who. It might come in handy for teamwork purposes." Mark explained.

"Okay yeah, I can see that. Who do you want me to start with? Lyn maybe?" Serra asked innocently.

"Why would I want to start with her!" Mark exclaimed taking it the wrong way. He was so loud the whole team looked over the where they were talking. "Nothing, keep practicing." He called out before quietly adding. "Yeah might as well." With a bit of a blush too.

"Well, Lyn is actually pretty popular, even outside the team and she gets along with everyone pretty well. Except bullies that is, she absolutely hates bullies." Serra told him.

"I gathered as much yesterday." Mark commented.

"She's single at the moment, luckily for you, but her and Kent did date for a while last year. He might not be over it yet." Serra added.

"Duly noted. Okay, how about Sain? I'm guessing ladies man?"

"Bingo, dates a lot of girls but almost never goes steady. I even dated him for a week or two. He's likeable though, once you get to know him. I don't know why Kent deals with him though."

"I'm sure I'll find out. Anything more on Kent?"

"Well, you might notice he's a bit of a stick in the mud sometimes. His dad is the police chief here in Caelin, so don't blame him too much."

"That's good to know actually. What else can you tell me?"

"Let's see, Wil has a girlfriend named Rebecca who goes to a different school, so no issues there. Florina is scared of most men, so I wouldn't worry about her. And she doesn't get bullied much since people know who her sisters are. Rath is pretty much a loner, but he seems to like talking to Lyn, probably since their both Sacaen. Matthew is pretty cool, but he always says he's taken even though I've never seen her. And personally I'm either going after Erk or Lucius, I haven't really decided yet since I don't know if I'm okay with having a boyfriend prettier than me."

"Yeah, I totally thought he was a girl at first look." Mark admitted. "Just don't distract them too much okay? I need them to play their best."

"Hey, I may be high maintenance, but I care about the team and everyone here as much as the rest do. Everyone here is my friend and I wouldn't want to hurt them. Even you Mark, since you seem like a nice guy." Serra said a little righteously.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Serra, I guess I should get to know you better before claiming things like that." Mark apologized.

"No problem, at least you're decent enough to realize that." Serra said. After that someone else came into the gym wearing a cheerleading outfit. She was medium height with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Is she one of ours?" Mark asked pointing her out.

"Oh her? No, that's Carrie, she's one of Kent's friends from Worde." Serra said as Carrie walked over to Kent and started to talk to him.

"She likes him doesn't she?" Mark said noticing the looks Carrie was giving Kent as they talked.

"And Kent is totally oblivious to it as usual." Serra confirmed. "If he could get past whatever hangups he has about Lyn, he would make her a very happy girl. Hey, maybe you could get them together somehow. Then you wouldn't have any moral issues going after Lyn." Mark was going to yell again but Serra covered his mouth. "Mark, honey, it's really obvious, you already have a crush on her. Luckily for you I think she may like you back. Just take your time though, this is only your second day here."

"Promise not to tell anyone?" He said looking Serra in the eyes.

"Swear to Elimine." Serra agreed. Then Kent, Carrie, and Lyn walked over to where they were talking.

"Hey Mark, I invited Kent and Carrie to come over to my house for lunch, would you like to come too? You could meet my grandfather if he's feeling well." Lyn asked him.

"Sounds like fun. I take it practice is over?"

"Yeah, this is usually how long it takes." Kent answered. "At least until the end of the season where they get longer."

"Makes sense. Well, I'll wait for you all outside and we can walk to Lyn's house." Mark said. Lyn smiled, Serra winked at Mark, and his heart was fluttering again.

 **A/n- So, Carrie is my OC. She was created back when I was using my RP blog on Tumblr and I grew attached to her since, well, she's my first OC. And since she was attracted to Kent there, well you get the point. But yeah, that explains that, and comments and suggestions are always welcome.**


	5. To Grandfather's House We Go

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 5

"Did you guys bring you rain jackets? Because it started raining while we were in there." Mark called out after he peeked outside the school doors for a short moment. He turned around and saw that each of his new friends were in fact prepared for the weather.

"I watched the news to see what the weather would be during breakfast." Kent explained wearing a red coat with gold trim.

"I just had a feeling that it would rain from the humidity." Lyn added wearing teal with yellow and red trim.

"Kent told me about it when I said I was visiting earlier, but thank you for your concern." Carrie said with her lavender jacket. "Are you sure your coat is good for the rain?"

"It's been through worse." Mark said pulling his hood up over his head and walking out the door. Everyone followed him out, but then he stopped in his tracks. "Maybe Lyn should lead since I don't know where she lives." The other three laughed slightly and Lyn walked ahead of Mark.

"Is not that far from your house actually Mark, just a few blocks past yours." Lyn explained as they walked.

"Oh, so that's how you got to my house so fast this morning." Mark said. "Does she sneak into your guys' room to wake you up as well?"

"I don't think I've ever had a time sensitive appointment with Lyn before." Carrie said thinking back. "Though that's kinda cute that she would do that. What about you Kent?" Carrie was unaware that Kent and Lyn had dated before since Kent didn't like to talk about it, so he was a bit unnerved by the conversation.

"I've always been to practice on time, so I don't think she ever had a reason to." He said a bit curtly.

"Oh, come on, not even once?" Carrie teased him. "Not even when Sain texts you at three in the morning."

"No, Kent is very good about waking up, even with little sleep." Lyn said trying to diffuse the situation she knew was about to start.

"Well, that's good to know then." Carrie said still smiling, but there was a bit of an awkward silence after she said that and the group kept on walking.

"So Lyn, I take it your grandfather has a caretaker for when you're out of the house." Mark said trying to change the subject.

"Yes he does, two actually. He has his main one that takes care of him during the weekdays, but during the weekend our friend Leila takes care of him as a part of her on the job training she has for the healthcare classes she takes." Lyn explained. "I think he likes Leila more though since he seems to have more better days when she's there." By the time she was done talking she had stopped walking and turned to face a house. "Here it is. Pretty good for a principal's salary I would say." It was about the size of Mark's house, two floors high and with grey stone walls on each side.

"It kind of reminds me of a castle." Mark commented. He turned around to see that he and Lyn had outpaced Kent and Carrie a bit and was about to call out to them when a car sped by on the opposite side. It drove through one of the puddles on the road the rain caused as it passed Kent and Carrie and sent a wave of water towards them. Kent quickly grabbed Carrie and shielded her from the water and took it hard on his back.

"Hey! Watch your speed!" He yelled at the car, being a police officer's son and all, and then turned his head back to Carrie. "Are you okay?" He asked her, but her mind was blanking since Kent was holding her very close without recognizing it.

"I'm, uh." She stammered before shaking her head to clear it. "I'm okay, nothing on me is hurt or anything like that. You really didn't have to do that though Kent, being a little wet never hurt anyone."

"Well, then it doesn't matter that I'm a little wet either." Kent said as his red hair flopped over his eyes. "Besides, it was the gentlemanly thing to do. What kind of friend just stands there and does nothing?" There was a comfortable silence between the two after that until Mark and Lyn came back to check on them.

"You two okay?" Lyn asked. "I'm sure that we probably have some dry towels to dry you off with inside Kent." This knocked the two out of their trance and Kent let Carrie go, but not before she reached up and parted his hair so he could see.

"That would be appreciated, thank you Lyn." Kent said smiling at Carrie before they went inside to go do that, leaving Mark and Carrie alone together. They didn't know each other well, so it was a bit awkward at first.

"So uh, how long have you been friends with Kent?" Mark finally asked after they had gone into Lyn's house and sat down on the couch.

"I think it's been a few months." Carrie answered. "His father and my brother were working a homicide case together and that's when we first met. He's a really nice guy, he makes you feel safe when he's around."

"You know, I've only met him today, but I get the same vibes as well. Like he may be calm most of the time, but if you hurt someone around him he'll mess you up." Mark agreed. "Is that why you fell for him?" Carrie looked at Mark with wide eyes and open mouth but he wasn't phased at all.

"Do you regularly ask things like that to people you just meet?" She asked him with a slight blush.

"Only if it's really obvious." Mark admitted. "Did I offend you, I tend to do that by accident a lot."

"No, more of just a surprise really, and quite blunt of you." Carrie answered. "But yes, I do admit that I'm quite smitten with Kent at the moment. Though it doesn't really feel like he feels the same sometimes. But sometimes it does. I don't know why and it confuses me."

"Well, it's very simple really." Mark said. "And I just learned this today too. Kent and Lyn used to date and apparently he hasn't gotten over it yet."

"Of course he hasn't." Carrie said as she flopped back on the couch and sighed. "You aren't going to tell him right?"

"No, that's your right." Mark confirmed. "Though if you need any help, I'd be glad to offer advice once I get to know Kent better."

"I'll keep that in mind." Carrie told him. "You seem like a really nice guy Mark, albeit with a few quirks."

"Thank you, I've heard that a lot since I got here, it's refreshing after what I went through in Bern."

"Yeah, Bern schools can suck sometimes." Another female voice cut in and the two turned to see a magenta haired girl in a white uniform.

"Oh, hey Leila." Carrie said with a smile.

"Who is this next to you, new boyfriend?" Leila asked with a smirk and that made both Mark and Carrie freak out.

"What! No!" They both exclaimed at the same time and it made Leila laugh.

"This is Mark, he just transferred here from Bern." Carrie explained still flustered.

"Oh, so I'll be seeing more of you then. What brings you to Lyn's house?" Leila asked Mark.

"Well, Lyn convinced me to help coach the basketball team after saving me from a bully, and we're kinda friends now." Mark said. And as he did he realized how fast things had gone in two days time.

"Kinda friends?" Leila asked incredulously. "You are friends. Lyn doesn't invite just anyone to her house."

"She's right you know." Lyn said with Kent behind her, nice and dried off. "I see you've met Leila, she's pretty cool."

"Eh, maybe just regular cool." Leila said not really thinking the praise was needed. "Hey, did Matthew come with you, he said he was going to come pick me up after my shift."

"Uh, no, but I do remember seeing him working on his car after practice, so he might be a bit late seeing how it is a piece of junk." Lyn answered her.

"Yeah, but it's a cool piece of junk." Leila. "Anyways, your grandfather actually fell asleep early today, but before that he was having a good day."

"That's nice." Lyn said content that he was still okay. But that all changed when the five heard a loud groaning coming from the second floor. "We should go check on him." Then the groaning turned into full on yelling and Lyn looked at Leila. "Hurry!" So the five of them got up with Leila at the lead.

"You three stay here, Lyn and I can take care of this." Leila said and they went into Lyn's grandfather's room to stabilize him.

"Does this happen often?" Mark asked.

"It's been happening more and more frequently." Kent answered. "He has these horrible dreams that stress him out and that isn't good for his health obviously. And no one knows why it happens, not even his doctors."

"That's weird." Mark commented. "Almost suspicious even." No one had the chance to question that statement before the door opened again. "Is he okay?"

"He's stable for now." Leila said. "And awake, so I guess it would be okay for you guys to come in and talk. I'm sorry, but I can't wait for Matthew anymore, I got to get home."

"Thank you for your help, I really do appreciate it." Lyn said hugging Leila. "And so does my grandfather."

"I know he does, but you're welcome. See you all later." Leila said and then left.

"So Mark, you ready to meet the school principal?" Lyn said trying to add some levity to the situation.

"I sure hope so."

 **A/n-Nothing to say, move along.**


	6. Advice and Peanut Butter

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 6

"Grandpa, you have some visitors." Lyn said with a cheery voice as she reopened the door to his room and walked in. At least it was as cheery as she could muster at the moment.

"Do I now?" He asked a bit weakly. "Well, let them in, I'm wide awake now, no need to be quiet or anything." So Mark, Kent, and Carrie walked in as well, Mark maybe a bit more timidly than the others. "Oh, if it isn't Sir Kent and Lady Carrie, it always warms my heart to see you two." He had the tendency to call younger people Sir and Lady, it was a quirk of his. "And who is this Lyn, a new friend of yours?" He asked about Mark.

"Yes it is." Lyn answered looking at Mark and motioning him towards the bed. "Grandpa, this is Mark, he's going to be going to our school starting tomorrow."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hausen, you have a very neat, clean, and impressive looking school." Lyn's grandfather chuckled a bit of that.

"There's no need to impress me Mark, if Lyn trusts you than I know you must be a good person." He explained and Mark let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "So, where did you transfer from? From your looks I would say Bern?"

"Yeah, that's it." Mark answered. "It's much warmer here, weather and people-wise, so I think I'm going to like it here."

"I'm glad to hear that Sir Mark." Mr. Hausen said staring to use his quirk on Mark. "So, what kind of extracurriculars do you like to partake in? The basketball team is in need of some support you know."

"That's the best part Grandpa, you're looking at the new coach of the Caelin Knights basketball team." Lyn said genuinely cheery this time. "He's even a statistician and knows how to write up plays as well."

"It may not look it now, but he is also very commanding on the court." Kent added. "I'm optimistic about our season this year."

"Guys, come on, we haven't even played our first game yet." Mark protested, but Mr. Hausen spoke up before he could say anything else.

"Sir Mark, never doubt the inspiration you give to others. If your players believe in you and your system of play then they will play better. In turn you'll gain more confidence and the cycle keeps on going until the game is second nature. That's one of the things I learned when I was the coach years ago." He advised. "So be confident in yourself to the extent you should be, it won't hurt." After that he started into a coughing fit and Lyn started checking the machines that were attached to him.

"You guys should probably leave us be for a bit while I feed him." Lyn said being worried again. "I'll be right back with your lunch grandpa." And with that she hurried out of the room and to the kitchen.

"I hope you feel better soon Mr. Hausen, you are a inspiration to us all." Kent said before leaving as well. Carrie walked over and smiled as she gently rubbed his hand before leaving with Kent. Mark was about to leave too before he was stopped again.

"Sir Mark, a word while I'm lucid like this if you would."

"Yes Sir Hausen." Mark said unconsciously gaining his quirk for the moment. The old man smiled wryly before speaking again.

"Please, take good care of my granddaughter, she may very a very tough lady like her mother, but even she has her moments of weakness. All I want is for her to be happy after I'm gone."

"Hey, you've still got some time left." Mark said trying to be positive.

"I know, I know, but its good to be prepared. And I may be old, but I heard how she talked about you. There is something there, it may be small still, but it's there." Mr. Hausen explained. "So, please, if you pursue that course, don't break her heart, I'm not sure she could take that."

"I swear to Elimine, Father Earth, and Mother Sky." Mark assured him.

"One of your parents is Sacaen, that must be interesting." Mr. Hausen commented before Lyn came back into the room.

"Mark, what are you still doing here?" She asked confused.

"I was just giving him some more coaching tips dear. You know how I love basketball." Mr. Hausen explained. "You should run along Sir Mark and eat something, have fun with Sir Kent and Lady Carrie." Mark nodded and left the two alone. "He's a nice boy, I see what you like about him."

"Grandpa!" Lyn said a bit loudly with a blush. "He could have heard that!" Mark didn't though and headed back to the living room where Kent and Carrie were sitting and talking.

"And then I rode Florina's horse Huey all the way to the hospital because Matthew couldn't start his car yet again." Kent was telling a story to her and she was hanging on his every word.

"That's amazing!" Carrie told him. "You are a real gentleman, you know that? I'm lucky to know you."

"It was nothing." Kent said before seeing Mark. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"Yeah, you missed a great story." Carrie added.

"Mr. Hausen wanted to talk to me some more, told me that we could eat his food if we like." Mark said simply. "You guys want me to make anything? I may not be too good at cooking, but I make a mean peanut butter sandwich."

"Actually, with all the commotion it's about time for me to head back home." Carrie said. "I have to be at the bus stop in 15 minutes or I'll have to wait another hour."

"Well, what If I drove you home?" Kent suggested. "All we would have to do is walk back to the school and I don't mind if you eat in my car, Sain once dropped a whole bag of nachos in it once."

"No Kent, I couldn't. Not after everything you've done already." Carrie said, even if she did want to do it.

"Nonsense, I want to. Besides, I'd worry about you on the bus, bad things can happen on them."

"Kent would probably know, being the police chief's son and all." Mark said with a wink at Carrie that Kent couldn't see.

"Alright, you've convinced me." Carrie said with a smile. "Mark, we'll take two peanut butter sandwiches to go please."

"Crusts on or off?" Mark asked jokingly before he went to go make food for his friends. It only took him a few minutes before he came back with them. "Made with my own not so secret ingredient, banana slices."

"Thank you Mark." Kent said taking his. "Did you by chance get some plastic bags for them though, it's still raining."

"One step ahead of you Kent." Mark said pulling two out. "Now don't you two have too much fun, some people might think Kent is sick or something." Carrie giggled at that and Kent made a face, but he thought it was funny as well.

"Good one Mark. Well, I'm going to tell Lyn we're leaving, I'll be right back." Kent said before heading back to where Lyn was.

"Quick question Carrie, went you said not to tell him, does that mean not leading him in the right direction either? I have a feeling I might have to guide his thoughts a bit at some point or another." Mark asked.

"If you have to, I guess that's fine." Carrie answered. "Just use your best judgement." After that Kent came back and the two left Mark alone in the doorway. He went back to the kitchen to get the other two sandwiches he made and sat at the table in the kitchen waiting for Lyn.

"Whew, what a day, am I right?" Lyn asked slumping down on the chair next to Mark. "Ooh, peanut butter sandwich, the food filled with everything!" Lyn said seeing the food and taking a bite. "And bananas. Did you make these Mark?"

"I sure did. It's about the only thing I can make consistently well." Mark said laughing internally at Lyn's exchange.

"Well, they are darn good if I say so myself. Besides, I'm good at cooking, so being with me all the time you won't have to worry about it." Lyn added.

"Oh, is that a promise?" Mark joked. "Because you have some tough competition from my mother."

"Well, I'll just have to invite you over a lot then won't I?" Lyn said. "That is if you don't mind."

"It could be worse, but being invited to a beautiful girl's house is up there." Mark joked, and Lyn almost choked on her sandwich. "Are you okay, I didn't think that joke was that funny."

"No, no, I'm fine." Lyn said taking a breath. "I guess you just surprised me when you called me beautiful. I don't get that a lot."

"You're kidding." Mark said surprised.

"No. I usually get, determined, graceful, athletic, and some times 'that annoying bitch', but beautiful is rare." Lyn explained.

"Well, you are those things, bar the last one, but you are very striking Lyn, at least to me. Your long hair, smooth face, green eyes, it's a dangerous combination." Mark said totally serious. It made Lyn blush so she turned away.

"I guess. Just don't be going around telling people that, I have a reputation to uphold you know." She said grinning even though Mark couldn't see it.

"I see how it is. Just don't choke the next time I say it." Mark grinned back. After that they finished eating and Mark was getting ready to leave. "Will you be my guide tomorrow Ms. Hausen, I might need protection from bullies." He joked again.

"Gladly Mr. Bernard." Lyn smiled back before reaching out and hugging him. "See you then Mark, and thank you again." Mark pulled back and now he was blushing. "What not used to being hugged, you did it to me yesterday."

"I, um, I'll see you later." Mark stammered before almost tripping on the way out. When the door closed Lyn giggled to herself.

"He's so cute. And kind. And funny. Damn, I'm going to fall for him aren't I?"

 **A/n- Well, that's the end of this day story-wise, I know it was a lot of set up but with something like this I felt it was needed.**


	7. Oh Yeah, Classes are a Thing

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 7

Mark's alarm went off at 7 in the morning the next day and he was relieved that Lyn wasn't in his room trying to wake him up again so he could lay there and gather his thoughts for a moment.

"First day at a new school, well at least it's not like I'm five anymore like last time." That thought reminded him of something he should ask his new friends about. Anyways, he got out of bed and took a short shower before getting dressed and heading down for breakfast.

"Hey, look who decided to wash his hair for once." His father joked as he was leafing through some legal documents and ate his food. "Don't tell me you're trying to impress someone already, that Lyn girl maybe?"

"DAD!" Mark said as he buried his head in his shoulder to hide his blush which would confirm his suspicions.

"Honey, don't tease him, it's nice that he wants to look good for his first day of school. And well, if it does impress anyone then good on you Mark, you should proud of how you look." His mother defended him, even though she too had the same thoughts about him and Lyn.

"Thanks Mom." Mark said still a bit embarrassed as he peeked at the food on the table. "Scrambled eggs and toast, my favorite." It wasn't, but he wasn't the one to cause problems. He liked them, but not as much as his chocolate Pop-Tarts.

"Well, your father accidentally threw out the last of the Pop-Tarts, so it's kinda his fault." Mark's mother explained.

"I was kidding, I like any food you make." Mark said taking two pieces of toast and putting some eggs in the middle to make a sandwich out of it. "Besides, 'man cannot live on Pop-Tarts alone.' I think that was one of Elimine's sayings right?" That got his father to chuckle and the family ate their breakfast normally.

"So Mark, your mother and I are going out to dinner tonight, so we were thinking that you could invite some people from school over." Mark's father said after Mark got up and placed his dishes in the sink.

"Can I invite whomever I want? I ask because you know one of them is a girl." Mark asked.

"As long as that girl is Lyn or one of her friends, than I see no problem with that." His father answered. "We trust you, and well, I've told you what would happen if you get a girl pregnant, so yeah." Mark blushed again without him seeing it but kept a composed voice.

"I haven't even had a date with anyone yet Dad." Mark said. "Give me some credit, I'm a gentleman like you." Maybe not as much as say what he felt Kent would be, but still.

"Touche son, Touche."

"Just remember to try and have fun today." His mother said kissing him on the cheek. "See you later." And with that Mark ran upstairs to get his satchel and then he left his house. Not a minute after though he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ahh!" He yelped as he spun around to see Lyn almost doubled over laughing at his reaction. "Gods Lyn, you scared the hell out of me."

"I know, but I couldn't resist." Lyn said putting her hand back on his shoulder to calm him as they walked. "You aren't mad are you?"

"At you, no way. Though I'm getting suspicious that you're just stalking me now, which may or may not be a good thing." Mark jested back. "But, it could be worse, you could be Batta, or anyone from Bern."

"You really don't like Bern do you?" Lyn asked a little concerned.

"Bern the nation, beautiful and I'm proud of my heritage. Bern the school system, not so much. If you aren't good at sports, then you're weird. If you like math and science like me, you're weird. If you're mother is Sacaen," Lyn cut him off with her hand.

"Say no more, I understand. I had some of the same problems when I moved here first. But then I met my friends like you did and everything was great, so be positive, you already have about a dozen people who at least tolerate you." Lyn said to cheer him up. "And one in particular who likes you very much."

"Then that person must be crazy." Mark joked knowing she was talking about herself. "But I appreciate it Lyn, you've made me very comfortable in the last two days."

"Good, now let's go meet the day, and your new teachers." Lyn said taking his hand as she was fond of doing now so she could lead him to the school building. But lo and behold, who was the first person the pair ran into, Batta.

"Hey, it's that wimp from the other day." He commented. "Oh, and he's being led around by a girl, so cute. Surprised you came back, must be an idiot." As stated before, Lyn was none to fond of bullies, so she got right up into Batta's face.

"You shut your mouth right now, or else!" She said poking his chest.

"Or else what, you going to fight me? Ha, fat chance." Batta boasted.

"You seem to forget who you're talking to. You do know that I know someone who has access to the video cameras around here, and you quite obviously beat Mark up two days ago. And if my numbers are right you're only a few days away from truancy. So, you feel like going to juuvie?" Lyn said and Mark had the nerdiest thought that if this was a game that Lyn would have just pulled off a critical, and a flashy one at that since Batta was silent as he backed away defeated.

"Well, you pretty much destroyed him. Wasn't that scary?" Mark asked stepping towards her.

"Very, but I'm not going to let him step all over you like that." Lyn said taking a deep breath or two. "Now come on, we have history class first. Oh, and one more thing, most of the teachers like to go my their first names, so remember that. Except for Professor Eagler for some reason."

"Noted." Mark said as Lyn led him to the first classroom of the day. They didn't share all of their classes together, but enough that they would see each other a lot. He walked into the class and sitting at the desk was a short but muscular looking bald man wearing a grey shirts and pants. Mark walked up to the desk to introduce himself, but before he could say anything the teacher spoke up first.

"Well, if it isn't the new recruit!" He said in a boisterous voice. "Welcome to Caelin boy, you better be prepared to learn, we may not have as much history as Bern does, but what we do have we're proud of."

"Um, nice to meet you too?" Mark said a bit confused and the teacher chuckled a bit.

"Ha! Don't worry boy, I don't bite. The name's Wallace, Mr. Wallace to be more specific." The teacher said extending his hand for a shake.

"You sure are quite boisterous Mr. Wallace, nothing like any of the teachers in Bern." Mark said taking it. He had an even tighter grip than Kent's and Mark felt like his hand was going to break.

"Ha! It seems I've left a mark on you already. What's your name boy?" Wallace asked.

"Mark Bernard." Mark said with a chuckle himself. "And I think I'm going to like you." After that he took his seat. He was in between Sain and some girl he didn't recognize and Sain kept trying to get him to pass notes the whole class. After that he had Math with Professor Eagler, a study period, and them gym.

"Mark! Over here!" Kent called over as he reached the gym.

"What's up Kent?" Mark asked. He had his gym clothes to change into in his hands.

"Well, I thought you would like to know that everyone on the team uses the weight rooms to train during gym class. You might want to observe or guide us on what to train." Kent explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Mark said. "Okay, yeah I'll join you all, just lead me to the locker room so I can change." So Kent led him to the guy's locker room and he began to change into his gym shorts and shirt.

"Wow, didn't expect that." Sain said after Mark took his shirt off.

"What, I have to stay in a little bit of shape to run up and down the court with you all." Mark explained. It was true that he wasn't as ripped as say Kent or Sain, but he was in good shape and his chest and abs had a bit of definition to them. After they had all changed they showed Mark where the weight room was and shortly after the girls from the team joined them.

"Um, hel-hello Mark, nice to uh, see you here." Florina said when she saw Mark. He smiled and then had the team huddle up.

"Okay team, yesterday when I was watching you practice I wrote down notes on what I think you should work on. And now that I know when you all use this equipment, thank you again Kent, I can put the notes to work. Now they are just suggestions, so you don't have to take them, but if you would I would like to at least tell you what they are." Mark explained.

"I think we can agree to at least listen." Lyn said backing him up. "So what are your thoughts Mark?"

"Well, I split it up into three groups, Strength, Quickness, and Endurance. The Strength group includes Kent, Florina, Erk, Lucius, and Matthew. Quickness is Sain, Wil, and Rath. And Endurance is Lyn, Erk, Lucius, Florina, and myself. I know I put some of you into two groups, so it's up to you what you choose to work on." Mark said laying out his system. "Any questions?" Kent raised his hand and Mark motioned to him to speak.

"We are allowed to work on other things, correct? We don't want our strengths to become our weaknesses."

"Of course. I'm not saying use all your time on my suggestions, because everything is important. Just maybe focus a bit more on what I said. Anything else?" There were no more questions. "Okay then, let's get to work. If you guys need me I'll be on one of the treadmills. And thanks for listening, it makes me feel respected."

 **A/n- This is probably the most in-shape I've ever wrote Mark since he's coaching a sports team and all. Like I know he's probably healthy and stuff in canon, but not as much as here I would think.**


	8. The Ultimatum

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 8

"So, you have lunch next right?" Mark asked Lyn as the two ran on parallel treadmills. "You mind if I sit with you at your table?"

"Who says I get a table all to myself?" Lyn asked with a grin. "But yeah, you don't have to ask to sit with me. Just be warned I usually sit with Florina, Kent, and Sain, so no romantic one-on-one time." When Lyn said that Mark almost fell off the treadmill and she stopped hers to help stabilize him. "Are you okay Mark?" She asked worried.

"Oh, you know, just almost broke both my legs, but other than that..." Mark trailed off in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"I am so, so, sorry." Lyn said hugging him tightly. "I was just joking, I didn't think you would react like that." Mark could see that they were making a sort of scene, so he quickly backed out of the hug with a huge blush on his face.

"Lyn, calm down, I'm fine really. I've fallen off a treadmill before and I lived." He said trying to calm himself down as well.

"Okay, I guess. But why did you just freeze like that?" Lyn asked him. Mark looked around and saw that the attention of everyone else was dissipating, so he felt okay speaking frankly.

"Well, I guess it's kinda like when I called you beautiful." He explained. "I mean seriously, me with someone like you? Fat chance. It just surprised me, that's all." Lyn cocked her eyebrow at him like he was speaking crazy talk.

"Don't sell yourself short Mark, well shorter than you are." Mark glared at her for that. "You know what I mean. You're smart, nice, funny, and not to mention handsomely cute."

"You are too kind Lyn, but thank you." Mark said cracking a smile. Then he glanced at the clock in the weight-room. "Looks like that was a good waste of time before lunch." So the team filed out and those who had lunch next went to lunch and those who had another class first did that. Mark didn't know what type of lunch they served in Caelin, but he was feeling adventurous, so he decided to try it out.

"So are these hot dogs any good?" Mark asked as he sat at the table where Lyn, Kent, and Florina already were. Sain was off flirting with a girl as usual.

"Well, Sain would try and gross you out, but they're just the store bought frozen kind." Kent answered and that was enough for Mark to be okay with eating them. "So, what was up with you and Lyn in the weight-room, did you hurt yourself Mark?" Kent asked, even though he practically saw everything. It was a mix of about 80% worry and 20% jealousy.

"Oh that." Mark said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Lyn told a joke while we were running and it threw me off. Nothing too serious like I told her, I've had worse."

"Lyn can be a little overprotective of people she likes, that's probably why she hugged you." Florina said and Mark stared at her since that was the clearest and longest sentence he had heard her say. "I only say that because she does that to me a lot."

"I can attest to that as well." Kent commented.

"What can I say, I'm very physical with my caring." Lyn said, but Mark was still focused on Florina.

"Did she just say a full sentence without stuttering?" Mark asked and Kent and Lyn just put their hands to their faces.

"Well, ah, I feel a little more comfortable around you Mark, mostly because of Lyn, but also because you're nice to me." Florina explained. "I mean you do like me right?"

"Of course I do, you are a very nice and polite girl Florina, what's not to like?" After that everyone started to eat their food. Mark asked about what Florina did for fun and she was more than willing to answer.

"Well, my family owns a horse breeding farm on the outskirts of Caelin. We used to live in Ilia, but since there wasn't much food production there we couldn't afford food for the horses, so we moved here. Anyways, I like to take care of the horses and I even have one of my own named Huey. He's white like in all those romance stories people read, and he's real sweet too. He just has problems with falling over on people sometimes like I do." Florina explained

"You'll find out soon enough that while she is quite good at basketball, her true calling is equestrian sports." Lyn added and Florina blushed.

"But that doesn't mean I won't try my hardest for the team. I don't want to disappoint you or Lyn." Florina said quickly after that.

"It's good that you have other interests Florina. It's a good back-up in case the team doesn't form next year" Mark commended her. "I'd love to visit your family's farm someday though, would that be okay?"

"Sure, just let me know when and I'll ask my parents." Florina said. "Um, Lyn, do you mind coming with me to the bathroom?"

"Not at all. Mark, don't let Sain eat my fries." Lyn said and the two girls left Mark and Kent alone. There was a short silence until Kent spoke up.

"If you break her heart, I'll break you." He said in a low voice so only Mark could hear.

"What are you talking about Kent?" Mark said back a bit scared.

"She likes you, she's doing the same things she did right before we started dating." Kent explained. "I'd say you've got about a week before she makes a move on you unless you do something to piss her off."

"Look Kent, I'm sorry if-" Mark started but Kent cut him off.

"I'm not going to try and stop you if you feel the same. We decided that we weren't the best for each other, even if I wasn't fully convinced. But I am a gentleman at heart, if Lyn is happy then I'll try to be happy as well." Kent said. "But I am also one of her best friends. I don't let other people hurt her, including you Mark. I know I may be coming off as rude or possessive, and I apologize, but I hope you see my side of this."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mark said as he saw Lyn and Florina coming back to the table. "But Kent, there is someone out there for you, I know, they told me. And if you search your heart I know you'll find who it is." Kent was going to ask who, but Lyn and Florina sat back down at the table. After that Sain sat down as well and was about to talk when the bell rang to end lunch.

"Well, I guess I'm getting denied by everything today." Sain said, but he was still smiling though. "You got Art next Mark?"

"I do, what about you all?"

"No, Florina and I have Science this period." Kent answered.

"But I have Art, and I think you'll be impressed with the classroom we have it in." Lyn told Mark. So, the three of them got their books and walked to the Art room. At first Mark couldn't believe it was real, it was almost like a museum with how huge it was and all the art hanging around the room. But sure enough there were students sketching things and molding clay like they did in Bern. And then this huge bulk of a man came up to Mark and he wondered who he was.

"Greetings to my classroom Mr. Bernard." He said calmly. "It's nice to see you've made it today. My name is Dorcas, it will be my pleasure to teach you finer points of art for the rest of this year."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dorcas." Mark said a bit intimidated. "You sure have a quite large classroom."

"I do, thought it's not really needed. Vice Principal Lundgren is a big fan of the arts though, so he gives us a little more funding than usual." Dorcas added. "Though I've told him many times that some of it should go to the sports teams." He said looking at Lyn.

"Mr. Dorcas may look tough, but he's a soft-hearted man on the inside." Lyn told Mark and Dorcas smiled.

"But don't think I'll let you get away with anything, I got these muscles from prison." Dorcas said lightly patting Mark on the back before going back to his desk.

"He was kidding about that, right?" Mark asked Lyn and Sain with a nervous chuckle. "Right?"

"Not one bit." Sain answered and Mark's eyes bugged out.

"He was caught 10 years ago trying to steal money so he could pay for an operation his wife needed." Lyn explained. "But he confessed to everything and was a model prisoner, he even did paid labor while he was in there to pay for the operation. That's what convinced my grandfather to give him a second chance."

"Wow, that's quite a story. I take it he doesn't like to talk about it?" Mark asked.

"Well, he doesn't like to talk much at all." Sain quipped. "But if you ask him about it he will be truthful about it."

"Good to know." Mark noted. After that classes went as usual and when they were done Lyn was waiting at Mark's locker to talk to him.

"So, next practice is tomorrow after school so we can prepare for our first game, that good with you?" She asked him.

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked with a smile and Lyn smiled back.

"You know it. I'm glad you enjoyed your first day here Mark. Did you enjoy my tour of the place?"

"I did very much, thank you Lyn. You know, I think I'm going to like it here." _Especially with you around Lyn._

 **A/n- The next chapter is going to focus on Kent, just so you all know.**


	9. Search Your Heart

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 9

Kent was still conflicted about what he saw in the weight room for the rest of the day and it wasn't going away as he got in his car. He sat there silently thinking for a few moments before he pulled out his phone and started to text someone.

 _Hey Carrie, are you out of class yet?_ He sent since he knew that Worde's high school times were a few minutes different than Caelin's

 **Yeah, just got out and I'm walking home since there isn't cheerleading practice 2day. What's up with you? :)**

 _Well, I need someone to talk to, can I come over? Like right now?_

 **Let me ask my parents.** There was a short pause before she answered again. **They say that it's ok. Are you ok though? What happened 2day?**

 _It's not something I want to talk about over texts, and you are the only person I think would understand. I'm sorry._

 **Don't be, it's ok. :) Just come over and I'll help as much as I can. You can even stay for dinner if you want.**

 _Okay, I'll be there in half an hour._ Kent said before calling his parents and telling them where he was going. Then he put his phone back in his pocket and drove off since his father always told him to not text and drive. On the way there he was struggling with how he wanted to explain his situation. He knew that he was kinda being a selfish asshole towards Mark, and he didn't want Carrie to think badly of him since he valued her very much as a friend and that's what he needed right now. He couldn't talk to Sain about this, he would just make light of the situation and Kent knew if he did that he would just end up yelling at him. As he pulled up to Carrie's house he settled on just telling her everything, good and bad, hopefully his honesty would be a good thing. He parked his car across the street and then walked up to the door and knocked on it. Carrie's mother Evelyn was the one to answer it.

"Oh, if it isn't Kent. Carrie said that you were coming over for dinner, come on in. How's your father?" Carrie's parents really liked Kent because his father was the Caelin police chief, but they really didn't get to know him past that for whatever reason.

"He's okay." Kent said a bit hastily. "Where is Carrie, I need to talk to her."

"I think she's in her room." Evelyn said with a hint of question, but that's all Kent needed. He knew which room was her's since he had been in this house before so he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Carrie asked through the door.

"It's me, Kent."

"Oh. Well come on in, the door is unlocked." Carrie said, but Kent paused. He wasn't sure if he should be alone in there with her. "What are you waiting for, it's not like you're going to catch me in the middle of undressing or anything." Kent shook his head clear and opened the door to Carrie's room and stepped in. Carrie was sitting on her bed waiting for him and she was wearing a short sleeved lavender top with a pair of white jeans that flared towards the bottom. Not quite bell-bottoms, but close. Kent thought it looked good on her and he may have been staring a bit before he caught himself.

"Thank you for letting me come over so unexpectedly." He said looking for a place to sit down. He found a beanbag chair and tried to sit down on it, but he misjudged how much it was going to give and started to flounder a bit.

"Here, let me help you out." Carrie said getting up and taking his hand to support him. "There. Now let me just scoot up next to you." She added moving her other beanbag chair closer to his. "So, what's this pressing thing you need to talk to me about? You do seem a bit, well depressed is the way I would put it."

"Well, there was an incident today at school and it put me in this state. Mark almost fell off a treadmill and Lyn was being very intimate with him." Carrie knew why this was an issue, but Kent didn't know that she knew, so she had to play dumb for a bit.

"And that's an issue why?" She asked him. Kent sighed before answering.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you, but promise you'll hold off on judging me until I finish." Kent said.

"I promise." Carrie said even though she thought Kent was being a bit over dramatic.

"So, Lyn and I used to date, but we broke up a couple of months ago because we started to drift apart romantically because of a fight." Kent started.

"What about?" Carrie asked hoping she wasn't being too pushy.

"She wanted to take our relationship to a higher level and I wasn't ready for it in that part of my life. Things were moving too fast for my liking and once we had that fight I kept feeling like I didn't deserve to be in a relationship with her because I couldn't give her what she wanted, and that's how it happened." Kent explained. "But anyways, we broke up and I took it pretty hard. I really didn't start feeling like myself until I met you actually." Which should have been his first clue that maybe he could be involved with her, but he was too focused on Lyn at that time.

"I had no idea." Carrie said partially truthfully. Kent had acted pretty much the same ever since she met him. "I take it that you're still not quite over it, and that's why you feel jealous of Mark?"

"Yeah, and it makes me feel like a horrible friend, to both of them. Lyn has been one of my best friends since we first met and Mark is getting up there too and he's only been here three days. And somehow, and I don't know who told him this, he knows of someone who has taken a liking to me." Carrie eyes bugged out for a second, but since Kent said that Mark didn't say who it was she calmed down.

"Did he give you any hints about who it might be?" Carrie asked.

"All he said is that if I search my heart I would be able to realize who it is. So I'm thinking that it's someone I know. And it has to be someone Mark talked to that's not Lyn." The cogs started turning in Kent's head as he went silent. Carrie could tell that he was thinking hard and it was making her nervous.

"Well, think back to what Mark has said and done in the last three days, maybe that will help." She suggested.

"I'll try." Kent replied before going silent again and backtracking the three days. _Okay, Mark said he got beat up by Batta on the day he met Lyn, so that doesn't help me. Day two we had practice, I batted the ball at him when he talked to Lyn and then he was one on one with Serra. Okay, one option. After that me, Lyn, him, and Carrie went to Lyn's house and I got all wet from that car because I protected Carrie, so Lyn took me to get dried off leaving him and Carrie..._ His thoughts stopped at that and he looked over to Carrie. She had her head down, but he could see that she was blushing. That was the final piece of the puzzle. So he reached over and tilted Carrie's head so they could face each other. It made her blush even more, but Kent didn't mind.

"Carrie, was Mark talking about you? Are you the one that has feelings for me?" He asked in a quiet voice. Carrie was in a bit of a state of shock so all she could do is nod at him. After that Kent was silent too, trying to think of what to say. He couldn't think of anything so he pulled Carrie in close for a hug. It was the first time he had done something like that in a long while. The silence between them was a comfortable, but eventually Carrie got the courage to speak up.

"Does this mean you feel the same way?" She asked meekly as she looked up to look into his eyes. For all she knew Kent was just trying to let her down easily and only wanted to stay friends.

"It means I'm willing to give us a shot." Kent said softly. And if he was being honest with himself, he knew the last few months would have been much worse without Carrie being around. "I just want you to know, I'm still not very good at this whole romance thing, and I don't want to ruin my friendship with you. I mean you are a very important person to me Carrie, I don't think I could live with myself if what happened with Lyn happens with you."

"Then we won't let that happen." Carrie said confidently. "We'll be open about our feelings and talk though our differences. I think we can make this work Kent, if we both make an effort."

"I couldn't say it better myself." Kent said before he held her close again and rested his head on hers. Then he chuckled slightly and Carrie looked up again.

"What?" She asked confused.

"We've known each other for months and it took Mark three days to get us together, he must be quite the matchmaker." Kent said and Carrie couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Well, maybe he sees things others don't, like which people can support others and make them both better people." Carrie proposed. "Or he could just be super lucky." That got both of them to laugh and everything was looking good for the new couple.

"So, would you like to go to a movie after our games Wednesday? You can choose which one." Kent offered as a first date.

"That would be nice. Just know, I don't put out on the first date, no matter how charming you are." Carrie joked.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Kent said grinning, but on the inside he was worried. Could he do better than last time, be ready when the time came? Only time would tell.

 **A/n- I have a feeling that this feels rushed since I've only implied Kent and Carrie have known each other for months and not shown it, but they are also the B-Plot at the moment, so maybe they don't need much development until later. Who knows?**


	10. Tape Tactics and Spy-Like Endeavors

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 10

Tuesday at school went by without much of a hitch, but Mark could tell something was different with Kent. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but if he were to guess he would say he was happier or maybe just relieved about something. Kent wasn't one to talk about his personal life unless anyone asked and no one did so Mark didn't either, if Kent was in a good mood then that was great. After class was over everyone from the team changed into their uniforms, even Mark changed into some looser clothes like a green athletic T-shirt and yellow shorts. He even went and got a new whistle, but his best trick or strategy was in his satchel.

"Okay everyone, crowd around, I want to run some ideas past you all before we start today." Mark said when everyone was ready. "So, nobody has mentioned it so I'm led to assume that you guys don't have the means to record and watch tape of past games. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, we only barely have enough money for the jerseys and basketballs." Lyn commented. "So, I take it you have a solution Mark?"

"You bet." Mark said taking out a video camera out of his satchel. "We can have someone use this to record our practices and games, we just need a way to watch them. I mean we could just all go to someone's house, but that might cause some issues." There was some silence as the team thought of a solution until Rath of all people spoke up.

"Why don't we ask one of the teachers, they have projectors we could use." He commented.

"That's a good idea Rath, let's go with that." Mark said glad that he spoke up. "Okay, so our next practice is Friday, so everyone try to remember to ask the teachers about using their projectors."

"Sure thing, but who is going to record the footage?" Matthew asked. "We all have to play and Nils and Serra will be cheering."

"Well, we do have one other member of the cheer squad." Mark said. "Ninian, would you mind doing the recording until your leg gets healed up?" Mark asked turning to her.

"I've never done it before, but if it will help the team then I will try my best." Ninian said glad to be of some use, even with her injury. So Mark had her sit in the bleachers in a spot where she could see all the action and then had the team split up into two teams for a scrimmage. After that they went into individual drills and at some point Matthew made his way over to where Mark was helping Erk and Lucius with their rebounding.

"Hey Coach, could I borrow you for a moment?" Matthew asked him.

"Sure thing Matthew." Mark answered. "Erk, you and Lucius keep working on that and I'll be back soon." So Mark and Matthew walked to a spot on the court where no one could hear them and Mark was wondering what the meaning of this was. "What's up?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted some... information about the team we're going to play tomorrow." Matthew offered a bit coyly.

"That would be a big help actually." Mark said intrigued. "How did you come across it?"

"As you have probably seen, I'm not the best player on the team." Matthew admitted. "But I make up for it by preparing as much as I can. You know how most schools hand out a pamphlet about their teams for people who don't show up a bunch?" Mark nodded. "Well, I've got one from every team in the Lycian League and the one's we'll play outside the League this year. I can even point out the small discrepancies that they purposely put in there to confuse other teams. I know it's not much, but I hope it can help."

"Dude, that's awesome." Mark said with a big smile. "Do you mind coming over to my house after practice to go over Bulgar's team with me?"

"Depends, can I bring my girlfriend? I need to make up for something I did a few days ago, and I thought a fancy dinner would be nice. So would 7-ish be okay with you?" Matthew counter-offered.

"That's doable." Mark said thinking it over. "I'll see you then." After that he felt like he needed to use the bathroom so he exited the gym only to find Carrie walking towards the gym. He smiled and was about to greet her, but she beat him to the punch by giving him a hug. "Man, I'm just getting hugged by everyone this week, I'm starting to get used to it." He commented.

"Well, you did it Mark! Kent asked me out on a date tomorrow after our games are over." Carrie said letting him go. "I can't thank you enough."

"Eh, it was mostly you Carrie, it's not like he asked you out because of my personality." Mark said with a slight chuckle. "But keep me posted on you two, I want to help as much as I can. Do you mind sharing your phone number?"

"Not at all Mark." Carrie answered. So the two exchanged numbers and then Mark used the bathroom and came back to work on drills for about another half and hour before practice ended. After everyone had changed back to their normal clothes Lyn caught up with Mark to speak with him.

"So Mark, would you like to come over to my house for dinner, I make a mean manicotti." She offered.

"I'm sorry Lyn, I promised Matthew that I would meet him at my house after dinner to go over Bulgar's team strengths and weaknesses. Maybe tomorrow after the game though?" Mark said hoping that she wouldn't be to disappointed.

"I guess I can be okay with that." Lyn said a little sarcastically as a joke.

"What, jealous that you can't have me all to yourself anymore?" Mark joked back.

"A little." Lyn said mostly seriously with a grin. "But I guess I'll just have to deal with it by doing this." And with that Lyn gave Mark a good-bye hug. "See you tomorrow, and prepared to be amazed."

"By your ball skills or the food?" Mark asked.

"Both." Lyn said with a smile as she let go and ruffled his hair. And then she left. Mark was frozen in place for a few moments, he had pretty much the girl of his dreams hugging and offering to make him dinner, what did he do to deserve all of this? Though his thoughts were broken up when he heard Sain yelling from across the hall.

"YOU HAVE A DATE?!" Mark just started laughing because he knew that Kent had just told Sain about his date with Carrie. It got his mind off of Lyn for the time being and he ran off to go congratulate his friend on his new relationship. When all that was over he made sure he had all of his belongings and headed home. He explained to his mother that Matthew and his girlfriend were going to come over after dinner and she told Mark that his father was working late on a case so he wouldn't be home until after he went to bed.

"Oh, and Lyn invited me over for dinner tomorrow after the game." Mark added after all that.

"Like a date?" His mother asked innocently.

"What?! No!" Mark said waving his hands back and forth while he blushed. "I mean she didn't say it was a date or anything like that. And I'm sure her grandfather will be eating with us as well, so um..." Mark just trailed off as his mother looked at him amused.

"Mark, it's okay if you have feelings for her already." She stated simply. "Personally, I think she likes you back, it's just up to you if you want to make a move now or later."

"I'd kind of like to wait a bit longer to be honest. I mean I do like her, but I don't know if I'm the right guy for her. She could do so much better than me." Mark admitted. "Plus I don't want to be too distracted for our first game."

"Don't sell yourself short." His mother said echoing what Lyn told him. "You would be quite the catch. You remind me a lot of your father when we first met, smart and funny yet lacking a bit of confidence. Be bold, girls like that."

"I'll keep that in mind Mom, thanks." Mark said. So he stored that information in his mind for a later date. He could be bold, but for now he needed to focus on the tasks on hand for the team's sake.

 **A/N- For the guest reviewer, something similar to what you suggested is planned, so I hope you like that. And just for future reference for every, I'm anywhere from 5-10 chapters ahead of what I post (just in case I don't write for a bit I can still update regularly), but that doesn't mean suggestions aren't welcome, I just might have a harder time fitting them in.**


	11. Get Hyped

Tactics and Teamwork Chapter 11

"Well at least we don't have to walk to Bulgar." Mark said as he looked at the busted up looking bus in the school parking lot that was supposed to take them to the first game of the season. "Though I think I'd feel more safe in Matthew's car to be honest. Are you sure this thing is safe for travel Lyn?"

"It's good enough, just don't sit in the third row on the left, unless you enjoy having a spring up your butt." Lyn said jokingly patting him on the back. "Or who knows, maybe you like that sort of thing."

"Ha, ha." Mark sounded out sarcastically. "But seriously, I usually tend to sit in the back, it lets me be alone with my thoughts."

"Well, do you mind a third, I like sitting in the back for the same reason." Lyn asked. "It helps me prepare my mind for the game a head of us."

"Lyn, you could sit on my lap if that would help you." Mark said as a joke, but Lyn smirked at him because of it. "What?"

"I might have to take you up on that one day." She whispered into his ear before slipping onto the bus and leaving him a blushing mess until someone else placed their hand on his shoulder and spoke in a booming voice.

"You're not getting cold feet are you boy?" It was Mr. Wallace and Mark was so surprised to see him he immediately was shocked out of his zoning out.

"Mr. Wallace?" He asked quizzically. "What are you doing here? And what's with the suitcase?"

"Didn't the others tell you boy? I'm the school's sports radio announcer as well. This here is my sound equipment, it ain't much but it get's the job done." Wallace explained. "Been doing it for fifteen years and I'm not going to stop anytime soon, it just so much fun to get worked up and excited about I don't think I could stand it if I did stop."

"You know, if I were to guess who in the school was the announcer, I think you would be my first guess Mr. Wallace, you sure do have the voice for it." Mark commented. "But why take this old beat up bus with us, don't you have a car you could drive that would be much more comfortable?"

"And miss out on the fun with all you fun kids, fat chance boy." Wallace boomed. "Besides, between you and me, I am absolutely horrible with directions, so if I tried to get there myself I'd probably end up in Ilia somehow."

"Well, I'm happy to have you aboard Mr. Wallace, I hope we can make you proud." Mark said and Wallace gave him another hard pat on the back before stepping onto the bus himself. After that the entire team filed on as well, with the exception of one member. Mark stepped on the bus and looked at Kent. "Where is Sain?"

"Let me text him." Kent said with an exasperated sigh as he pulled out his phone. It took a minute or two, but it seemed like he got a response, albeit a negative one. "He said he got a ride with someone else and that he'll be their on time. Sorry Mark."

"It's not your fault, you're not his keeper." Mark said a little exasperated as well. But he took a deep breath and spoke again. "All right team, speech time I guess." He said and everyone on the bus looked to the front where he was, and it was like Mark was a different, more confident, person as he spoke. "I'll keep it short since it's our first game and all, but I just want you all to know that I think we have a really good chance of winning today and that this game could set the tone for our season. I know we haven't been together long, but I really feel the bonds we've started are something special. So I want you all to do your best today, not just for me or the team, but for the school and everyone else as well." He thought it was a good speech, but wanted to rile the team up a bit, so he took another deep breath and started a chant. "Who are we?!"

"THE CAELIN KNIGHTS!" The team cheered.

"And what are we?!" Mark continued.

"SMALL BUT BRAVE!" They cheered again.

"And what are we going to do?!"

"WIN THE GAME!"

"You're darn right we are! Caelin Knights, move out!" Mark ended his chant and the team was fired up from it. Even Mr. Wallace gave Mark a thumbs up and everyone high-fived him as he moved to the back of the bus. He took his seat across from Lyn, but to his surprise she scooted over next to him.

"Mark, that was an amazing speech. It was almost as if you were a different person, how did you do that?" She asked him. She was impressed that he could yell as loud and as forcefully as he could, especially since he was so meek and even toned most of the time.

"Well, a good coach needs to know how to fire up his team right? And I know you guys know I'm a nice guy, so it's all good." Mark explained. "I'm taking this responsibility very seriously, so I might joke a bit less, but I'll get the job done."

"Hey, whatever works." Lyn said with a smile before she went back to her seat so Mark could think. It took about 40 minutes for the bus to get to Bulgar and as expected it was a bumpy ride because of the state of the bus, but they got there nonetheless. Anyways, the driver pulled into the guest area of the parking lot and Mark took the lead as everyone filed into the school. It was a bit bigger than Caelin, probably because Bulgar was a big trade center, but it wasn't too much bigger.

"Kent, is Sain here yet?" Mark asked as they reached the locker room.

"I'm here, I'm here." Sain said coming out from around the corner with his jersey on.

"Good, can I talk to you privately for a moment Sain?" Mark asked very seriously.

"Uh sure." Sain said not being used to Mark being this stern.

"Okay guys, we'll be right back, just get prepared as you usually do." Mark said before leading Sain out of the locker room. "Sain, what is your problem?"

"Whatever do you mean Mark?" Sain asked trying to play it off as nothing.

"You know exactly what I mean Sain, you are disrespecting both the team and me by your actions, and I'm going to let you know right now that I'm not going to stand for it. I won't be afraid to give your starting position to Rath if you keep acting like this. I like you as a person and friend Sain, but the team needs to come first before your lady-chasing and such, got it?" Mark explained, not giving him an inch to wiggle out of, or so he thought.

"But Kent, and you-" Sain said but Mark cut him off.

"Are pursing our romantic interests outside of the setting of the team." Mark finished his sentence. "If you want to chase girls, that's fine with me, it's part of your character. But when it interferes with the time you've promised to the team, that's when it's a problem, okay?" Sain let off a smirk when Mark finished his spiel.

"So you are going after-" Mark cut him off again.

"Maybe, just keep it under your hat, or headband as it were." Mark answered. "And are we clear on what I told you?"

"I guess I can hold myself back at great pain to my pride." Sain joked, but Mark knew he was being honest with him.

"Good, I appreciate it. Now, are you ready to win this game?" Mark asked trying to fire him up some.

"Let's do it coach!" Sain said holding his hand up for a high-five. It was too high for Mark to reach normally, so he had to jump, but he reached it nonetheless. "Caelin Knights for life!" Sain said afterwards.

"Caelin Knights for life!" Mark cheered back before they headed back to the locker room to prepare for the game.

 **A/N- A bit of an early update today since I'm going to see Civil War and won't have any other good time to do it. I have the feeling I'm giving Sain too much crap early on. I mean I know fans know he's a good guy, but he's just so easy to make into a problem sometimes.**


	12. Game 1: At Bulgar Commonwealth (0-0)

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 12

This was it, time for the first game of the season. Mark had a determined look on his face that somewhat hid the nervousness he held on the inside. The teams were introduced and then everyone met at center court to exchange friendly handshakes and banter. Mark seeked out Bulgar's head coach first.

"I wish you luck today." Mark said extending his hand. "Hopefully both our teams can play their best and entertain the folks here in Bulgar."

"The same goes to you." Bulgar's coach said shaking Mark's hand. "Now are you one of the players, because I didn't see you on the roster we were given."

"Uh no, I'm the coach actually." Mark said a bit sheepishly. "It'll be nice to finally get a game under my belt."

"First game huh?" The coach asked and Mark nodded. "It won't be as bad as you think it will be. I remember my first game as coach, I took the crowd way too seriously and freaked myself out a bit. Just stay calm and you'll be okay. But I won't go easy on you though, my kids are counting on me."

"I wouldn't expect any less." Mark said with a grin before heading back to the bench where the team was. "Okay, quick reminder of what our starting strategy is, we're going to hit them hard and fast, it's to our advantage if we get out to a lead and then play from ahead. So Lyn, if you have a shot, take it. Matthew, if you see Wil all alone or Sain up against on of their short players, pass it as soon as you see it. Kent, box out on every possession, every second chance could mean more points for us. But most importantly, go out there, have a good time, and play your best. All my confidence is in this team. Knights on three. 1, 2, 3. KNIGHTS!"

"KNIGHTS!" The rest of the team yelled and the starting five took the court. Sain was holding down the Center with Kent at Power Forward, Matthew was at the point, and Mark decided he wanted to play with two Shooting Guards to start, Wil to shoot threes and Lyn to cut inside and cause interference. Mark took his seat on the bench with his playbook and whiteboard and prayed to Elimine that things would go right. The referee took center court with the ball and threw it up in the air for the tip-off. Sain jumped up as high as he could and tipped it to Matthew easily since he was about three inches taller than Bulgar's Center. Matthew took the ball up the court and called out the first play and it worked to perfection, Lyn cut towards an open spot to the left of the basket and Kent was in the perfect position to block the defender chasing her. So Matthew fired a pass to her and as soon as Lyn caught it she shot it towards the basket and it went in.

"Yeah!" Mark said to himself as he punched the air in excitement, and he had a lot more things to get excited about throughout the rest of the half. The team executed his plan to perfection, well almost since it was the first game of the season, but it did help that Matthew told Mark the other day that Bulgar was more of a trades and skills school than an athletic one. But a win would be a win, even against a not so skilled opponent. Though he did make quite a few notes on what everyone could work on. Kent needed to be more aggressive, Sain needed to stop fouling so much, a few more here and there, but he was happy with how it was turning out so far. By the end of the first half the Caelin Knights were up by 7 points and they all filed into the locker room high-fiveing and chest bumping each other. "Okay, okay, calm down everyone." Mark said trying to settle them down.

"Dude, aren't you psyched, we're winning?" Sain said excitedly as he sat down next to Kent. "I even got to dunk on them."

"I am very excited Sain, but the game isn't over yet." Mark said.

"Mark is right, just think of how many games we would have lost last year if the game ended at halftime." Lyn added to back him up, she was trying to stay calm herself though, because the team was playing much better than last year.

"Exactly. Thank you Lyn." Mark said appreciating that his star player had his back. "There are a few things you might want to work on for the second half. Kent, try to be a bit more aggressive when you have the ball inside, you're one for three on that post fade-away shot, but when you put the ball on the floor and back them in you've made every shot. You could have even dunked that one time you were so open."

"Understood." Kent said with a nod saying he agreed. "One thing I noticed though is that when I go for the fade-away, their forward pulls off of Sain a bit to try and block my shot."

"Yeah, I saw that too." Mark commented. "Sain, are you comfortable shooting from that distance?" Sain was about to answer when Lyn spoke up.

"Rath has the better chance of making that shot I think." She said knowing that Sain was going to say he could even if he wasn't the best shooting from that far out.

"Noted." Mark said writing that down in the play book. "So Kent, if you see that happen again pass out of the shot to Sain or Rath, whoever is in. Wil and Lucius, if Sain is in they'll shuffle over to guard the inside and try to get him to make a foul so you'll probably be open, Sain you pass it to them for the easy shot okay? It will make sure you get to stay in the game."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, I'm up for any play where I get to shoot." Wil said with a happy grin.

"It's a very sound play, I hope I can execute it well." Lucius added calmly.

"Well, it may not be as exciting as a dunk, but if you think it will help Mark." Sain jested, but he agreed as well. After that a few more things were discussed and then it was time for the second half. Before it started though Serra came up to talk to Mark.

"Nice job hotshot, we might actually win this game. Is there anything Nils and I can do to help out?" She asked.

"Just keep on cheering like you are, it's fun to watch during breaks." Mark said and Serra nodded.

"Oh, and since I didn't tell you the other day, good job on Carrie and Kent, you did way better than I thought you would. You mind helping me out sometime with Lucius?" Serra asked going back to gossip and relationships.

"Thank you? I think." Mark responded at first before hearing her question. "And I guess I could help, I mean what could it hurt?"

"Thank you Mark, you're the best." Serra said with a wink before she went back to go cheer. Mark just shook his head in amazement at her personality. A few minutes later the second half started and it was just about the same as the first half. Bulgar's team made a few adjustments, even coming back to within a basket at one point, but Mark's outpaced them by just enough to hang on to the win, Wil for instance hit 2 threes in a row on that play Kent brought up in the locker room and the final score ended up being 63-56 in favor of the Caelin Knights. The bus was loud and proud on the way back to Caelin, except for the back seats where Mark and Lyn sat. Lyn was super tired from the game and Mark could tell.

"Hey, why don't you take a nap on the way back home, you deserve it, star player." Mark suggested with a soft smile. He would have made a joke about burning the house down from falling asleep making dinner had it been anyone other than Lyn, but even he knew that would be in bad taste in her eyes.

"But I don't have a pillow." Lyn countered. Even in this state of mind she was trying to be close to Mark.

"Here, rest your head on my shoulder." Mark offered and Lyn took it gratefully. "See, nice and soft right?"

"Yeah." Lyn said drowsily as she snuggled up to him. "Just how I like it to be. Wake me up a little before we get there, I need to be sharp to make us dinner" It only took a minute or two after that and she was out cold. Mark put his arm around her shoulder so she wouldn't fall out of the seat and smiled at her sleeping face.

"If I'm ever so lucky, I would love to see your face like this many more times." He whispered to her thinking she wouldn't hear. She didn't consciously, but a smile curved on her face as the bus drove off into the evening.

 _Stat Line_

 _Lyn Hausen #7: 8/15, 22Pts, 2/3 3PT, 4/4FT, 2REB, 1STL, 2AST, 0TO, 1FOUL_

 _Kent Du Rouget #5: 5/12, 12 Pts, 2/3FT, 6REB, 0STL, 2BLK, 2AST, 0TO_

 _Sain Sante #1: 3/6, 6Pts, 2REB, 2STL, 3BLK, 2AST, 3TO, 3FOUL_

 _Matthew Espion #86: 0/2, 0Pts, 1REB, 3STL, 8AST, 1TO_

 _Wil Bowman #3: 3/4, 8Pts, 2/2 3PT, 1TO_

 _Florina Pegase #11: 2/3, 4Pts, 1REB, 1STL_

 _Rath Kutolah #55: 3/5, 6Pts, 2REB, 1BLK, 1FOUL_

 _Lucius Lumiere #77: 1/2, 3Pts, 1/1 3PT, 2AST_

 _Erk Agacer #8: 1/3, 2Pts, 1STL, 2TO_

 **A/N- A little late today since my internet decided to crap out on me most of the day, but hey, still technically Saturday. I'd just like to state again that this is going to be a big story, so if your favorite character isn't getting screen time right now, they will at a future date. I plan on at least giving each character one chapter where they are fleshed out, even if the bulk of the story is Mark, Lyn, Kent, and Carrie. And yes, there will be stats shown after every game, I think it helps show just a bit more of each person's character, or how they were feeling that day.**


	13. Boundaries

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 13

Once the bus got back to Caelin, Kent headed straight to his car and pulled out his phone to make sure that Carrie was still on for their date tonight. Again, he didn't start his car beforehand for fear of getting into an accident.

 **Carrie, is your game over yet?** He texted her. It took a moment for her to find a break to respond.

 _Almost, should b done by the time u get here. Did u guys win?_

 **We did. Lyn was amazing as always and I had a good game as well. Even helped Mark come up with a play.**

 _That's great, can't wait 2 hear more. Gotta run, still need to cheer u know. :P_

 **Sorry, I'll let you go then.** Kent apologized even though Carrie thought it was sweet that he texted her first thing after he got back. Either way, Kent buckled up and drove to Worde once again. He'd been to the school before for games and such, so he knew where the guest parking area was. That was the thing about Kent sometimes, he could have parked in the student section and get away with it, but even when no one was looking he did what he was supposed to do. Some people may have thought him weird or a 'stick in the mud' as Sain always said, but it also instilled a sense of trust in those close to him. He himself was thinking these thoughts and how it affected his relationships when he heard a tap on his car window that jolted him out of them. He looked over to see Carrie standing there waiting for him to roll his window down. He did so and she started to speak to him.

"Hey handsome, how's it going?" She asked with a smile as she rested her arms on the empty space where the window once was.

"Pretty good, all things considering." Kent said noticing that she was still wearing her cheerleading outfit. "Are you going to need some time to change, because I would be more than willing to wait."

"Nah, I think this will be fine." Carrie said. "Besides, now when you say you're dating a cheerleader people will believe you." Truth was that she wanted to keep wearing it for the slight attention it might garner. Being a middle child, Carrie looked for those opportunities from time to time, but most people didn't consider her an attention hog since she kept it in check for the most part these days. She had learned what too much could do, and she didn't like it.

"You know that sounds like something Sain would tell me." Kent commented with a cocked eyebrow.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Carrie asked back a bit amused.

"We'll see." Kent answered as he unlocked the doors to his car so she could get in. "Would you like me to open the door for you?"

"I can do it myself, but thank you for offering." Carrie said before walking around the front of the car and sliding into the passenger seat. "This is a pretty nice car, how long have you had it?"

"I think it's been about two years or so, it's kinda a hand me down from my sister since she got a new one when she went to college." Kent explained. He didn't talk about his sister much, they had a falling out right before she left and he figured she was still mad at him.

"Hm, well that was nice of her." Carrie said not knowing the situation because he didn't talk about it much. "Where is she going to college?"

"Kathelet, they have a good art program that she wanted to take. She's always been a good artist, and now she can flourish without distractions" Kent explained thinking back to the fight a bit. "But enough about me and my family issues, where do you want to go to see a movie?" He was obviously trying to change the subject, and sensing it, Carrie let him.

"Well, I was thinking about it, and the theater in the Worde mall is playing a movie that we might both enjoy." She answered as she buckled her seat-belt. That's when Kent finally started the car and put it into gear.

"Okay, to the Worde mall it is." Kent said knowing where he was going. Once he got out of the parking lot he started speaking again. "I hope you don't mind, but I like to ask questions on my first dates about what kind of boundaries there are between me and the other person. Are you comfortable with that?"

"I don't mind, in fact I kinda expected you to." Carrie assured him, since Kent was so gentlemanly any other time, why would this be any different? "So fire away." Kent was relived at her response, and then he thought back to what he wanted to ask.

"Okay, so you shut down staying the night and all that entails the other day, and to be honest you know I would never ask for that on the first date anyways, so let's start small. Would you be okay with me holding your hand where people can see it?" He asked at first.

"Of course that's fine." Carrie said with a slight giggle in her voice thinking he was joking a bit, even if he wasn't. "Next."

"Do you mind me putting my arm around your shoulder during the movie or afterwards?"

"I'd actually prefer it." Carrie answered. "What about sharing popcorn and a drink?"

"I'd say yes for popcorn, and no for drink, but that's just because I prefer having more drink to myself." Kent replied before realizing that the roles had switched. "Hey, I thought I was asking the questions here." He added a bit amused.

"Well, I have some too." Carrie said matter-of-factly to be funny. "You know, you being comfortable is just as important as me feeling comfortable."

"I guess you're right." Kent admitted. "Okay, next question, are you okay if I pay for everything?"

"As long as I pay for the next date, then yes." Carrie answered.

"There's going to be a next date already?" Kent asked cocking his eyebrow again, but still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, unless you've been secretly hiding the fact that you're an asshole for these last couple months, I don't see why not." Carrie answered.

"Even if this date is super boring?" Kent asked, knowing that was a part of how his relationship with Lyn petered out.

"You're worrying too much Kent." Carrie said putting her hand on his leg. "You've already shown me things I like about you, and yeah you might not be as 'exciting' as your buddy Sain but I don't want that, I want you."

"I guess maybe I am, I just want this relationship to work out better than my last one." Kent admitted. "Okay, what's your next question."

"Hm, let me think." Carrie said scrunching her face in thought. Kent found it cute, but she didn't really have much more to ask until one last thing popped up in her head. "What about a goodnight kiss?" It was barely noticeable, but Kent swerved slightly with the car at hearing that question.

"You'd be okay with that?" He finally asked.

"If the feeling was right, then yeah totally." Carrie said. "What about you?" Kent had to seriously think about it. His first response was no, but then the thoughts about Lyn came up and that made him rethink it some.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it." He answered. "Though, please tell me before I do it if it's okay, I've made that mistake before."

"You've got a deal." Carrie said with a smile.

"Thank you Carrie, I really appreciate you answering those questions for me, it really does make me comfortable." Kent said with feeling that she could sense. "Oh, I totally forgot to ask, how did your game go?"

"Oh yeah, we won as well. Three points I think it was, I was a little distracted thinking about our date." Carrie answered. "Looks like it will be a good game when we show up in Caelin next week."

"You know I won't go easy on them just because I date their star cheerleader." Kent actually joked for once.

"I wouldn't say 'star' cheerleader." Carrie said blushing.

"Well you are to me, just saying." After that there was a short silence until Carrie spoke up again.

"So, about the movie, how do you feel about medieval romance and war?" She asked him.

"Sounds right up our alley."

 **A/N- Nothing really to say here today except that I love it when my internet cuts out 30 minutes before I decide to post this, making me do it more than two hours later.**


	14. The Pasta of Sacaen Legend

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 14

"Seriously Lyn, you don't have to make me anything, you did enough today." Mark said as Lyn walked into her kitchen with an apron on. "Besides, aren't you still tired? You feel asleep on my shoulder on the bus."

"That's why you're going to help me." Lyn said pulling out another apron and throwing it towards Mark. He caught it with a grin before standing up and putting it on.

"I guess it's my turn to learn something then." He said mentally preparing himself. "So manicotti huh, what made you want to specialize it that specifically? Or should I not ask because the reason is your parents?" He had realized mid-sentence that maybe that was the case.

"You should ask, and yes it was because of my parents." Lyn explained as she got the ingredients out. "My parents would always tell me the story of how they met, and how on their first date they had the best manicotti either of them ever had. So I made it my goal that every anniversary I would try my best to top it. Of course I probably never did, but they always said I did and at least enjoyed it for my sake. So now I do it to remember the good times, and to improve as well." She didn't start crying, but she was getting emotional. Mark didn't hug her, but he did walk over and put his hand on top of hers.

"That's really sweet and respectful Lyn, I'm sure that they are proud of the woman you are becoming." He said softly as he looked her in the eyes.

"Mark, you're going to make me cry again." Lyn said, not mad, but not wanting to ruin the moment they were having.

"Okay, no more parent talk." Mark promised. "In fact, let's change the subject to something more on the light side of life. How do you think Kent's first date with Carrie is going?"

"I'm sure that he's showing her a great time. Probably asked her about her boundaries, and he's not going to cross them." Lyn said confidently, remembering her first date with him.

"You think they are going to work well together, I mean they are my first foray into matchmaking." Mark joked and that got Lyn to crack a smile.

"Well, if Carrie doesn't push him too far, and if Kent is ready when she wants move their relationship forward, then I don't see why not." Lyn said thinking about it. And that got Mark thinking about it too.

"Okay, feel free not to answer this, but what happened between you two?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't be too mad.

"Long story short, I wanted to move our relationship forward and Kent wasn't ready for that." Lyn said like it was in the past. "We had a fight and started to drift apart until I convinced him it was for the best if we broke up and tried to stay friends."

"Define 'move our relationship forward.'" Mark said pushing his luck just a bit more. He wanted to know so he wouldn't make the same mistake.

"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone, especially Kent. If he knows that someone else knows it might send him back into the spiral he was in after we broke up, and neither of us want that. He's almost back to normal." Lyn said turning to face him.

"I promise." Mark said wholeheartedly with a nod.

"I wanted to have sex with him." Lyn admitted, and Mark understood why she made him promise. "I thought we were ready, but he wasn't. I admit that I may have pushed him a little too much, but what's done is done and we're still friends."

"I guess that's the best that can come from that situation. And again, I promise I won't tell anyone about it." Mark reiterated. He wasn't going to throw away all the progress he had made with Kent or Lyn up to this point.

"I trust you Mark, that's why I told you." Lyn assured him. "Now onto the manicotti." So Lyn taught Mark how to make her favorite dish with her own special flare. Mark, even though not known for his cooking skills, caught on quickly and if put to the test he would at least make something edible. When they were done they took the food upstairs so they could eat with Mr. Hausen.

"This is really good." Mark said after taking a few bites. "I can taste and see you've been working on this for as long as you said. This might even be better than my mom's spaghetti." Lyn chuckled thinking of a song, but she was grateful that Mark liked the food they made.

"Would you say that I've earned another visit then, because I have many more dishes I want you to try out. Not many people around here have the taste buds for it but you just might be the person I've been looking for." Lyn said half joking, half seriously.

"She's not kidding Sir Mark." Mr. Hausen commented. "Mine are getting so old that I can't properly tell if it's well made or not. And I wouldn't mind having some more company every now and then."

"Hey, I love to eat, and if I get to learn how to cook more, why not?" Mark said happily. "Besides, I like coming over here, it makes me feel closer to you Lyn. I mean in a friendly way." He said that because of her grandfather, but he just chuckled in a knowing tone.

"I feel the same." Lyn replied. After that they ate and talked for a while until Lyn brought up another subject about the team. "So, after the game Saturday, we're all heading to the local pool to celebrate another year of being a team. Kent told me when I first joined it's a tradition that's been around even since his dad was on the team. And plus it's most likely the last chance we have to go swimming before the pool closes for the winter. And since you're the coach I thought you should know about it."

"That's great, I'm all for tradition and team building." Mark said thinking it was a cool idea. "One thing though, I can't swim, like at all. That's not going to be an issue is it?"

"No, not at all. Florina usually doesn't swim because she's shy and Sain just likes to flirt with all the girls, so you should be fine." Lyn answered him. "But on the off chance that you accidentally fall in, I guess I could jump in and save you." She was being sarcastic, but Mark found it funny.

"And plus, you get to see me shirtless and in my swimming shorts." Mark joked and the three of them laughed, even if secretly Lyn was kind of curious about what Mark looked like under that green hoodie and yellow T-shirt.

* * *

Kent had parked his car across the street from Carrie's house since that was the way he had to from the direction he drove. He turned the engine off and quickly exited the car so he could open Carrie's door for her.

"Why thank you sir." Carrie said with a funny fake accent as she took his hand and let him lead her out of the car. All in all, their first date had gone very well. They both enjoyed the movie they went to, and there weren't too many awkward moments. Like the worse was maybe the few times they reached for popcorn at the same time, but towards the end she was doing it on purpose and Kent could tell, so they practically held hands in the bowl for the last ten minutes. After that they strolled around the mall for a bit and Kent even let her wear his jacket when she started to get cold. So as they were walking towards her door she was going to be very okay with a goodnight kiss, but it would be all up to Kent she knew.

"So, how did I do? Was it up to your expectations?" Was what Kent asked as they stopped at the door. Carrie put her hands in his and looked him in the eyes when she answered.

"Tonight was great and I had a wonderful time, I don't know why you were so worried." She told him with a smile and he smiled back. "So, about that goodnight kiss."

"If I have to." Kent deadpanned. Which was another thing, Kent actually made jokes on the date, not a lot, but more than he usually did. Anyways, he brushed a strand of hair out of Carrie's face and leaned in to kiss her. It wasn't the most special kiss either of them had, but it was a good first one and a good cap off for the night they had shared together.

"That was nice." Carrie said meekly as she blushed a bit as she pulled back. "I wouldn't be opposed to it happening again."

"I feel the same way." Kent said softly. "So, I guess I'll see you Saturday for our game?"

"You bet." Carrie said. "Oh, and you might want your jacket back."

"Thank you. And I'm sure no one will mind if I ask, but would you be willing to come to the local pool for our team celebration afterwards? It's kind of a tradition and well, I thought you might like to come." Kent offered.

"And you want to see me in my swimsuit right?" Carrie asked cheekily to tease him.

"Well, that would be a plus I guess." Kent said, his turn to blush a bit.

"Then I would love to come." Carrie said enjoying the idea. "I'll see you then. Goodnight Kent."

"Goodnight Carrie, sleep well." And with that Kent walked back to his car and got in. But before he left he made sure Carrie got in safely and then he sat and thought to himself how lucky he was at this very moment in time.

 **A/N- I know one of you was expecting Lyn's cooking to be horrible, but I wrote this before you said that. Besides manicotti=Mani Katti for the joke and the Mani Katti is an awesome weapon, so it really should taste good as well.**


	15. Laser Pointers & Luminous Backstory

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 15

Friday's practice was an interesting one to start off with. First off, Sain actually showed up before Kent did and that surprised Mark greatly.

"He said something about calling Carrie, I don't know, maybe she's talking his ears off." Sain mused when he saw the look on Mark's face. "Though that wouldn't be a bad thing, Kent needs to loosen up a bit as we all could agree."

"I don't disagree, I just hope that it doesn't affect his efforts for the team." Mark said, but Kent showed up right on time like you would expect him to. After everyone got together Mark had them all change into their jerseys before heading to Mr. Wallace's room to go over the tape from the Bulgar game.

"It's about time you show up boy, I was worried that I would have to leave and then you wouldn't get to use the projector." Wallace said as the team filed in.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked. If timing was an issue then he wanted to know what it was.

"You're a smart kid Mark, I would have thought you would know already." Wallace told him. "But maybe I shouldn't judge, you have other things to think about. Anyways, the computers have passwords that only the teachers know and the projector is connected to it. And I can't just leave it unlocked or someone could come in and change grades and such."

"But you're going to let me on it by myself?" Mark asked wondering why.

"If you change anything, the system will tell me, and then you'll get suspended. And I figure you don't want that." Wallace explained. "So, I trust you to make the right decisions. See you all tomorrow." And with that he left the classroom and Mark took control of the room.

"Okay guys," He started before thinking of what to say. "and girls if you have issue with being clumped into general statements. Elimine that was awkward." That got a few chuckles out of the team. "Anyways, it's going to take me a few minutes to set this up, so why don't you all speak about what's on your mind recently, that is if you want to." There was a few moments of silence until, of course, Sain spoke up.

"Well, I'd like to take this time to congratulate my boon companion on his new relationship status. One because I'm proud of his choice in who it is, and two because he was never going to tell you guys anyways." Mark couldn't help but grin, knowing this was going to give him the time he needed.

"Sain, why?" Was all Kent could say before burying his head between his arms on the desk he was sitting at. But it wasn't the worst thing in the world for him, the rest of the team kept asking questions about who it was, so he brought his head up and began to answer them. "Okay, okay, I concede. You all have seen her before at practice and such and from what Mark has told me it was super obvious that she was into me, but it's Carrie. We had our first date after the game the other night."

"Wow, that's great Kent." Wil said enthusiastically as he patted Kent's back. "Maybe you two could come on a double date with me and Rebecca some day."

"I'll consider that." Kent said still a bit uneasy. "Mark, are you ready yet?"

"Well, I could lie and say no to milk this a little longer, but I think Sain has done enough damage already." Mark answered as he pulled out his laser pen and turned the lights off. "Okay, so I re-watched the game last night and cut out the parts I felt weren't too important so we can get to the court quicker. Let's begin." So Mark took everyone step by step, pointing out good things they did, but also the mistakes they could learn from. It was about half and half, but Mark figured it was the first game of the season and that they would improve as it moved on. All in all it took about half an hour and at the end everyone was pleased with how this new function of practice worked out.

"Nice job Mark, I really think this will help us immensely in the games to come." Lyn said after it was all done, and of course her saying that made Mark feel vindicated, even if he didn't really need it.

"I appreciate the support, but I'm just the brain of the operation, you guys are the brawn and skill that carry the load." Mark commented, but Lyn wasn't having any of that.

"Well, I'll see you and that amazing brain of yours out on the court." She added with another hair ruffle and wink and the rest of the team followed. The last person to file out was Serra, but she stopped at the door to talk to Mark.

"Hey cutie, I was wondering if you had anything going on after practice today." She said as she leaned on the doorway.

"Do you have to keep calling me that?" Mark asked shaking his head slightly. "Because if you keep it up I think Lyn might have an issue with it."

"Or is it that you feel uncomfortable with me saying it because you fear that you'll fall for me instead of her?" Serra countered. It was a joke, but Mark didn't think it was funny.

"Serra, please stop. I know it's fun to tease me, but I don't want Lyn to get the wrong idea. I don't want her to think I'm like Sain, because I'm not. Maybe, when I'm more confident with my situation with her, I'll be okay with it, but for now, please listen to me on this. I've never had feelings like this for a girl, not to mention a girl like Lyn. I don't want it ruined by something that's not even my fault." Mark explained, pouring his heart out a bit. It moved Serra enough that she understood where he was coming from.

"Okay, I'll stop, I promise." She told him. "I guess I'm just used to funny, silly, and joking Mark and I haven't seen your serious side as much to know how to treat it. Heh, just like you didn't know how to react to my gossip side I guess."

"Well, that makes us even I guess." Mark said satisfied. "So, what did you really want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah, that." Serra said perking back up. "I was wondering if you would be interested in hanging out with me and Lucius after school, we have some community service stuff to do at the children's hospital and we figured that we should invite you so we could get to know you better."

"And because you want me to plant a seed in Lucius' mind that you might be interested in him." Mark said as a statement more than a question.

"Well, yeah that too." Serra admitted. "So are you in?"

"Sure, why not. I'll need a ride though." Mark told her. He wasn't a fan of driving, and didn't even have his license yet.

"We just usually ride the local bus, it stops right in front of the hospital. Unless you're not okay with that." Serra explained.

"No, no, that's fine. I look forward to it. Don't know what I can bring to the table, but I'm sure I'll come up with something." Mark answered and after that they both headed to the gym and finished up practice for the day. Before everyone left though Sain reminded everyone about going to the pool after the game the next day.

"Don't forget your swimwear everyone." He joked. And as expected he got about four thumps on the head for that comment. "What, I just want everyone to have fun, and if that means I get to bask in the beauty of pretty girls, plus for me."

"Well, at least you said it at the end of practice and not the beginning." Mark told him, giving him some credit. After that he walked with Serra and Lucius to the bus stop. It was a nice sunny day still, and would be that way for about another two hours or so. No wind either so it wasn't as chilly as it could be. "So, community service huh? You two get convicted of being too pretty in public?" Mark joked to try and break the ice with Lucius.

"Ha, good one Mark." Lucius said with a bit of annoyance, like he had heard that joke before. "But sadly no. Serra and I were paired up for a service project last year and we enjoyed so much we decided to volunteer this year as well. Children shouldn't feel like they are all alone in a hospital, I know that feeling very well and I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Oh, were you very sick as a child?" Mark asked intrigued.

"No, but my mother was, so I ended up practically living at the hospital since my father had been murdered a year earlier." Lucius explained. "That was the hardest two years of my life."

"Did your mother get better?" Mark asked hoping the story would have a happy ending.

"No, she died. But it was peacefully as she slept, so it wasn't as bad as it could be. After that I was sent to an orphanage for about five years until I was adopted by my current family. I have two wonderful step-siblings and while things have been rough I thank Elimine every day that I'm still alive and try to dedicate what part of my life I can to make it so other children don't end up like I did." Mark listened with his full attention and when Lucius was done he placed his hand on Lucius' shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Lucius, I'm sorry if I made you upset, but I think I've come to respect you already." He said a little emotional himself. "You are much stronger than you look, and than a lot of people our age. If you ever need an ear to talk to, don't be afraid to ask me."

"Thank you Mark, that's very kind of you." Lucius said putting his hand on top of Mark's. "I might just take you up on that offer some day." After that the public bus finally showed up and Serra chimed in.

"Finally! Mark, you are just going to love these kids, they are amazing." She said enthusiastically. It raised the two boy's spirt enough to smile and get ready to entertain.

 **A/N- Blah, blah, bad internet, blah. That's why it's late.**


	16. Hidden Depths

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 16

At the children's hospital Mark was welcomed very warmly by the staff since the children were always fond of new people coming to visit. Mark did what he did best and talked to the kids about basketball and video games and they seemed to enjoy it which made him feel good. He even got to talk about living in Bern, but what the real fun part was when the kids wanted to play board games with him, Lucius, and Serra. Him and Lucius got into a game of Risk with two other kids and that's when he started to pick his mind about Serra.

"So Lucius, how did you come such good friends with Serra?" He asked as he moved his troops. He was trying a difficult strategy, trying to hold all of the Ylissian continent for the big troop bonus it gave him. It was hard since it was the largest one on the map and had many connections to other continents.

"Well, I don't know if she told you, but we met in the orphanage I was in." Lucius said and that surprised Mark immensely.

"Wait, Serra is an orphan as well?" He asked to confirm.

"Yes, and I understand your surprise, if I hadn't of seen her there I wouldn't believe it myself." Lucius explained. "Anyways, we were in there for about a year together and we bonded over the fact that we had lost our parents and what we believed in."

"Yeah, Lucius and Serra know a lot of stories about St. Elimine, which is cool since that's the name of the hospital." One of the kids playing with them chimed in.

"That must have been a great help to the both of you." Mark commented.

"It was. There was many a time one of us would break down in tears about our situation and the other would find a way to comfort them. Serra is such a bright and shining personality, I felt blessed by Elimine that she put us together in that place." Lucius added.

"So what happened next?" Mark asked intrigued. He was very invested in this story, and not just because Serra asked him to help her.

"Well, I was adopted by my family first and had to leave her there. We didn't meet again until I transferred to Caelin after Cornwell shut down because of their corruption issues." Lucius answered. "And just because I know you'll find out, yes I was adopted by the Cornwells. I now currently live with my foster brother Raymond and foster sister Priscilla while they serve their jail sentences."

"I had a hunch, but I wasn't going to ask." Mark told Lucius. "Man, I can't believe how positive you still are after all of that."

"I have a good support base." Lucius said. "Raymond and Priscilla are great siblings, the kids here are great, the basketball team supports me, and most importantly Serra is there to comfort me when I need it." This was Mark's chance, so he was going to take it.

"Have you ever thought about Serra in a romantic way?" Mark asked and the other two kids let off a 'ooooooooh' because of it. Lucius blushed slightly but answered calmly.

"I admit, I have. But I don't think she has those feelings for me." Lucius answered. "And I don't want to have to deal with more heartbreak. Like I said, I have a good support base, but I can't take much more without cracking."

"But if she does, that could help you out even more." Mark countered.

"That is very true Mark." Lucius said contemplating his life a bit. "Maybe if the topic comes up soon I'll talk to her about it." That's all Mark needed to hear because he knew that Serra would make a move if he told her too.

"Tell me how that works out." Mark said as he rolled the dice for his winning attack. "And a six, four, and four, I win."

"No way, that strategy never works!" The kids said in shock and all Mark could do is grin as he began to clean up the board, content with his victory and matchmaking. After that it was almost time to leave, so Mark, Serra, and Lucius helped the kids clean up all the games they played and said their goodbyes. Lucius got picked up by his foster brother which left Mark with Serra.

"So, how did it go?" Serra asked, knowing that Mark would know what she meant.

"Well, I learned a few interesting things about you Serra, like the fact that you and him were in the same orphanage together." Mark started.

"I figured as much, but you know what I mean, do I have an opening or not?" Serra asked a bit impatiently.

"Oh, definitely." Mark said getting to the point. "The only reason he's not asked you is because he doesn't think he could take the rejection with everything that's been going on with him. You need to make the first move, and then everything will be fine."

"That's a relief." Serra said relaxing a bit. "Besides, I'm good at making the first move. Oh, and Mark, please don't tell the others what Lucius told you about me, I don't want them feeling sorry about me. They all have other, better things to worry about."

"If that's what you want, then I'll respect your wishes, but I think you're wrong. Yes, everyone would worry a bit, but just because they like you." Mark said.

"Yeah, but that would conflict with my bitchy persona that keeps people I don't like away from me. But thanks Mark, that means a lot to me."

"No problem, what's a good coach for?"

* * *

After practice Lyn invited Florina and Kent over to her house to hang out and have dinner. She felt like she might have been ignoring Florina lately since Mark had shown up and she also had something important to tell the both of them. She waited until they ate though to give them some time to talk about regular stuff and catch up.

"So, I kinda had an ulterior motive for inviting you two here tonight." Lyn started and both Florina and Kent gave her their undivided attention. "As you know, we're all going to the pool tomorrow for our team celebration, and I'm planning on doing something. Something that's going to change certain relationship dynamics and since you two are my best friends I thought I would let you know." From what she was saying, Kent already had a feeling of what it was, so he kept quiet and let Florina speak.

"What are you talking about Lyn, you're being very secretive, it's not like you." Florina said, and it was true Lyn was being secretive because she was nervous and didn't want to hurt Kent's feelings. Kent could sense this so he took the bullet for her like he always did.

"You're going to ask Mark out, right?" Was all he needed to ask. Yes, he had Carrie, but that didn't mean he couldn't still have mixed feelings about this whole situation.

"Yeah, I am." Lyn admitted slowly. "But I wanted to get both your inputs on it first."

"Mark is really nice and sweet, especially towards you." Florina said. "And it seems genuine, so I'm okay with it." After she said that there was a short silence until Kent felt like he had to talk or be judged for it.

"I agree with Florina's assessment of Mark." He said curtly. "If you feel like a relationship between you and him would be a good thing, then follow your heart, it's what you're best at."

"You aren't going to be jealous of him or anything?" Lyn asked and Kent had to take a calming breath before answering again.

"Why would I have need to be jealous?" He said more like a statement than question. "I'm dating Carrie at the moment and I'm very content with our relationship and what I want out of it. Plus, I warned him that if he breaks your heart I'm going to make his life a living hell."

"Kent." Lyn said in a 'why the hell would you do that?' tone.

"Because I knew he wouldn't." Kent answered. "And because I was a tad jealous. But I have to learn to move on. Not just for our sakes, but for Carrie's as well. Do you truly thing I could give her my all if I was still attached to you even a little bit?"

"I guess you have a point." Lyn said. "Thank you for being honest with me, I've always liked that about you Kent."

"No need for thanks Lyn, it's what friends do." Kent replied. Then there was another short silence until Florina got the courage to speak again.

"So Lyn, how are you going to ask him?" She asked.

"That's going to be my little secret." Lyn said with a grin. "I just hope things go the way I need them to."

 **A/n- If you haven't seen my profile you probably don't know I'm a big fan of Lucius/Serra, one someone rare pairing that I wish had more people who liked it. But at least that means I can write about it and it'll be fresh.**


	17. Confessions & Confrontation

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 17

Saturday's game was early in the morning, so as Mark would have expected, Lyn was at his bedroom door about two hours before the thing even started.

"You better at least be awake in there Mark!" Lyn called from the door, but this time he actually was so he walked over and opened the door for her.

"Yeah, just sitting here drawing some plays up." He said as he looked at her, she was wearing her jersey already as usual. "I actually thought you'd be here earlier, did something hold you up?"

"Well, I had to pack my bikini in my gym bag for later, and I had to make sure it still fit and all that jazz." Lyn told him and for the slightest moment Mark let himself imagine what she looked like, checking herself out in the mirror, adjusting the strings. "Uh, hello, Elibe to Mark, do you read?!" Apparently he had zoned out with those thoughts and when he came to Lyn was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, um, I guess I'm more tired than I thought." Mark said blushing an even deeper red than usual. That didn't help him cover up what he was thinking like he wanted though. But instead of being angry Lyn just grinned devilishly, pulled him close, and began whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry, it looks better than you're imagining." She said in a sensual and low voice. Yeah, maybe she shouldn't be teasing Mark this soon before the game, but she couldn't help herself, it was just too fun to see his reactions. Plus she had the excuse for later that she was softening him up for later if he asked. On the other hand Mark's mind was completely at a loss as to what to do for one of the few times in his life. He couldn't move, speak, or even make a sound from how warm and shocked his body was. Luckily for him his father came up the stairs right then and helped him out.

"Group hug!" He joked as he hugged the two teenagers. Unlike Mark he was an early riser and was usually very cheery.

"Dad!" Mark weakly wined, but he was more relieved than annoyed.

"What, were you two having a moment or something?" He asked innocently.

"A bit." Lyn answered. "But we needed a way to finish it anyways, so thanks."

"No problem. By the way, breakfast is now served down in the kitchen. I suppose you'll be joining us Lyn? There are lots of carbs for energy." Mark's father said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, if you don't mind. I kinda figured you'd invite me to breakfast since I was here anyways." Lyn answered. So everyone went downstairs and sat at the table to eat. Lyn knew just the amount of food to eat to give her the right amount of energy since she'd been doing this for a while. Eventually her and Mark got done and Mark headed back to his room to change and get the camera supplies for Ninian while Lyn stayed down with his parents. This was a good thing since it would be a good time to tell them what she was planning on doing.

"So, I don't know any fancy way to tell you two this, so I'll just be blunt, I'm going to ask Mark out while we're at the pool today." She announced after she figured Mark was out of earshot. She wasn't too afraid of their reactions, but she figured that it would be respectful to tell them.

"Well it's about time." Mark's mother said with a smile. "I'm surprised you two didn't get together sooner."

"Honey, it's been like a week." Mark's father pointed out. "Not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with that Lyn, I was just commenting on what she said."

"Come on dear, you were telling me that Mark was going to come home after their first game and tell us he had a new girlfriend, don't lie."

"Besides that." Mark's father said sidestepping the issue. "We're grateful you felt comfortable enough to tell us this. Just be careful with him, he's been having a good time here in Caelin so far, much better than in Bern, I would hate for that to change."

"I promise I'll try my best to not to break his heart." Lyn said confidently.

"Good." His mother commented. "Oh, and if you could keep the PDA upstairs or while we're away, that would be great. I don't think we want to see that quite yet, right dear?"

"It would be appreciated." Mark's father agreed and all Lyn could do is bury her head in her arms in embarrassment. And that's just when Mark came down with his gym bag in tow.

"Okay, what did you two do now?"

* * *

Kent pulled up to the school in his car and scanned the bus parking for the Worde bus. It was there so he quickly found a spot to park and made his way inside to see if he could meet up with Carrie before the game. He wandered around the guest locker rooms for a bit until he felt something jump on his back and wrap it's arms around his chest.

"Surprise!" It was Carrie and Kent smiled as he moved his arms to support her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"Is jumping on your boyfriend's back a part of your cheerleading training?" He asked tilting his head back a bit to look at her.

"Hm, I don't think so." Carrie said jokingly. "But I do know it's part of my 'being an awesome girlfriend' training."

"Oh, well carry on then, I wouldn't want to stop you or anything." Kent said going along with her. Carrie giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek, but the fun times ended when she heard some voices from behind them.

"So, she wasn't making it up." A girl said.

"He's kinda handsome, at least from the back." Another said. Carrie got off of Kent's back and the two turned to face two other Worde cheerleaders.

"Kent, meet Saly and Che." Carrie said trying her best not to grit her teeth in annoyance. "They are part of the cheerleading team." Kent could sense that Carrie was not friends with these girls, but his sensibilities made it so he greeted them politely.

"It's nice to meet you ladies. I do apologize in advance for making any of your classmates look foolish out on the court, but I won't go easy on you guys just because Carrie is my girlfriend." He said with a genuine smile.

"Well, she shouldn't worry, it wouldn't be the first time she's been useless to the team." Saly said quite rudely.

"Yeah, you wouldn't imagine how much she trips while she cheers." Che added.

"Hey, I haven't tripped all season!" Carrie said angrily back. "And besides, half of those times were your fault by showing off."

"Showing off?! And what do you call going around practice talking about your new boyfriend whose 'so sweet' and 'so handsome' and 'such a gentleman'" Saly countered. It was true that Carrie talked about Kent quite a lot, but they had just started their relationship, who wouldn't?

"And if he was so awesome why is he just standing there and letting us wail on you?" Che added. "Probably only likes you for your looks, that's the only above average thing you have going for you."

"Not even that I'd say. I mean-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kent said forcefully to the two girls taunting Carrie. "I will not stand here as you mercilessly taunt Carrie for no reason. Come on, we're leaving." He grabbed Carrie's hand and quickly whisked her away and around the corner. When they were out of range Carrie slumped down and started to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't do that earlier." Kent apologized as he sat down next to her and placed his arm on her shoulder. "I feel horrible Carrie, I should have done more to protect you."

"No Kent, you were great as usual, it's just my dumb ass that always gets in the way. I should have known that they would show up and taunt me like that. I am such an idiot." Carrie said sobbing into his shoulder and making a stain on his shirt.

"No Carrie, you aren't an idiot. They're probably just jealous of you." Kent suggested.

"Ha, fat chance." Carrie spat back sadly.

"Well, no matter what they think, I think you're wonderful. If you were to ask everyone, they would probably tell you I've been talking about you just as much as they insinuated you did about me. So chin up, their opinion shouldn't matter at all." Kent said stroking her hair slowly. He was trying his best to calm her down while trying not to be too angry, because he was immensely angry on the inside. No one messes with the people he cares about like that and gets away with it. And with every denial of his comfort Carrie gave it just made him angry.

"I know, but it does. I'm so useless." Carrie didn't know that though, so she was still in self pity mode. Kent couldn't speak without lashing out, so he didn't and just held her silently until someone came up and spoke to them. It was Lyn thankfully, and she didn't make it any worse like Sain might have.

"Kent, what's going on? Are you two okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know really. Some girls were being rude to Carrie and I went off on them." Kent said controlling his anger slightly, but Lyn could sense it. She would think it sweet if not for the circumstances.

"Just leave me be Kent, you need to get ready for the game." Carrie said as she got up and out of his embrace. "I'm sorry." And with that she scurried away before Kent could catch her.

"Kent, are you going to be okay?" Lyn asked timidly, seeing the rage in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to be just fine Lyn, just fine." He answered, completely, 100% lying his ass off.

 **A/N- Posting this today because I will be away from computer access until Monday. That also means no Saturday update either.**


	18. Game 2: Vs Worde Wildcats (1-0)

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 18

"Okay guys, this game is going to be a bit tougher than the last one since Worde has a slightly better athletics department than Bulgar does, and to be honest we do have friends and significant others who are here on their side as well." Mark said starting his pre-game speech. He didn't know anything about what happened to Kent and Carrie yet, so he couldn't comment on it. "But I think that we still have a good chance to win. You've all improved somewhat during practice and we already have a game together under our belt. So let's go out there with confidence and do our best. WHO ARE WE?!"

"CAELIN KNIGHTS!" Everyone but Kent exclaimed back.

"WHAT ARE WE?!"

"SMALL BUT BRAVE!"

"WHAT WILL WE DO?!"

"WIN THE GAME!" And with that the team excitedly exited the locker room and took the court. Mark stayed behind to make sure they all made it and Kent was the last one to exit, though he stopped to talk to Mark.

"Mark, if you would, try and get me the ball more often today, I have a feeling that I'll have a good game." In truth he just wanted to blow off some steam by knocking some people around, but Mark did tell him he needed to be more aggressive.

"Duty noted Kent, thank you." Mark said, though he was wondering to himself if something was up. But he didn't have time to ask so he followed Kent out of the locker room and into the gym where Wallace was introducing the team to the crowd.

"And last, but certainly not least, your starting Forward and head coach, Kent Du Rouget and Mark Bernard!" He boomed as the two guy walked in. The crowd cheered for them and it kinda got to Mark a bit since he never really had been cheered for like this, especially not in Bern. So he was zoning out when someone bumped him from behind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." A woman's voice said as Mark turned around to see who it was. She wore a whistle around her neck and had easy to move in clothes as well.

"Ah, it's my fault really, It's my first game coaching at home and didn't expect the cheering." Mark explained. "I take it you are Worde's coach ma'am?"

"A very astute observation young sir." She answered, straightening our her clothes a bit. "A little young to be the coach I would think though, are you actually the coach or just filling in?"

"No, I'm actually the coach, though I can see why you would think that." Mark answered not offended at all. "But don't feel bad, we won our last game so I must at least be decent at it."

"Humble as well." The coach commented. "Well, I wish you good luck, only one of us will come out with an unblemished record, and I plan it to be my team."

"Same here, I hope we have a good game." Mark said shaking her hand. After that he had the team shake hands with the Worde team and then they all got in position for the opening of the game. Kent's suggestion was still fresh in his mind so before the tip he called for a play that would give him the ball and Matthew and Lyn nodded as they saw the hand gestures he made. The referee threw the ball up, and for the second game in a row Sain tipped it back to Matthew with his height advantage, even if it wasn't as much as last game.

"So far, so good." Mark said to himself as Matthew slowly dribbled the ball up their side of the court. He took it to the left wing and in a split second reaction used his amazing speed to get a slight step up on his defender, just enough to curve his arm around him and throw a pass to Lyn who was in a good place to shoot. But her defender wasn't fooled so she didn't have a shot, but she did pull a double team that made it so Kent was open for an easy jump shot. So she bounced the pass to him. Mark expected him to just take the shot, but Kent put the ball on the floor once, took a step towards the basket, and jumped up to try and dunk the ball. His defender tried to get back in time, but instead he fouled Kent as he slammed to ball into the rim. The crowd went wild at that display and Kent even made the free throw from the foul.

"Nice job Kent, keep it up." Mark said as they set up for their first defensive set. But that's when the problems started. Now, Sain was the one who usually was the one who would get a few stray defensive fouls during the game, but this game that role went to Kent, which was very unusual. And it wasn't because he was trying to show off, it was because he was being super aggressive with his defense. It got so bad that Mark had to pull him out of the game so he wouldn't foul out in the first half. And that didn't do good for team morale, because Kent's offense was on fire, almost as many points as Lyn had. Kent sat out the last half of the second quarter and at halftime the Caelin Knights were down three points as the headed to the locker room. Mark once again followed behind the team to make sure everyone made it, and so he could stop and try to find Carrie. Maybe she would know what was up with Kent.

"Lyn, I'll be in there in a minute." He told Lyn as he saw Carrie in the stands with her parents, not cheering. He motioned for her to come talk to him and she did in the hallway.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" Carrie asked a bit glumly.

"I should be asking you that. You're not out there cheering and Kent is acting weird. Did something happen to you two?" Mark asked back.

"Well kinda. Some of my 'friends' started to make fun of me about us dating and he yelled at them and I ran off because I'm useless, and now he's upset because of me, and-"

"Carrie, focus." Mark said snapping her out of it. "You aren't useless, far from it. You stay here and I'll prove it." Mark rushed to the locker room and pulled Kent out and brought him into the hallway as well.

"Mark, don't worry about us, just focus on coaching the game." Carrie said as she saw Kent. "I'll be fine, really."

"Not so fast, you two are going to talk this out and you are going to calm down." Mark said, the last part being targeted at Kent.

"I don't think that you should be hanging around those girls, they don't care about you at all." Kent stated to Carrie. "They don't deserve you, you are a great cheerleader and friend and you shouldn't have to deal with that."

"And what do you want me to do, quit cheerleading? I don't think so, I love doing it even if I'm not the best and the other's hate me."

"It crossed my mind actually, yes." Kent admitted. "But I'd be willing to think of a different option."

"What other options are there though?" Carrie asked a bit desperately.

"Why don't you just cheer for us?" Mark suggested as he butted into the conversation. "We could always use any support, and you know we all like you Carrie."

"But wouldn't that just be weird? I mean I don't even go to Caelin." Carrie said.

"So what, it's not like we're a professional team." Mark answered like it was nothing. "Besides, think of it like this, you could cheer and be there for all of Kent's games and not feel weird since you'd be on our side."

"I'll admit that I was feeling quite awkward about playing this game before I got upset." Kent added. "I didn't want you to feel bad about cheering against me and our team. If you cheer for us, then everything would be fine."

"I'll consider it then." Carrie said perking up a bit. "I'm sorry for causing you two so much trouble."

"Nonsense." Kent said walking over and giving her a hug. He was almost back to being his normal and calm self now. "You aren't trouble, they are."

"If I thought you were trouble, I wouldn't have called you over." Mark added. "Now, if you will, we only have ten minutes left for me to talk to the rest of the team."

"Alright, see you guys later." Carrie said and she headed back to her seat. After that Mark rushed to the locker room, quickly went over what each member of the team should work on, and psyched them up for the second half. And to his relief, everything he did worked out well. Kent calmed down and played like himself, Sain actually played calm as well, trying to counter Kent's outbreak, and Lyn was amazing as always. The final nail in the coffin was when late in the game they ran the opening play again and Kent took the easy jump shot and made it instead of trying to disrespect the other team by dunking. The Caelin Knights won their second game in a row by the score of 75-72, a bit closer than the last game, but a win is a win.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time we won two games in a row." Lucius said in the locker room after the game was over. "It feels great."

"I know right?" Matthew added. "Looks like Mark was just what we needed to start playing well.

"Guys, come on, it's not me. I just run up and down and yell plays at you, you guys do all the hard work." Mark said humbly. "And I really appreciate it."

"Well, whatever it is that's done it, we can all be happy and celebrate our good fortune." Sain said wrapping his arm around Mark. "To the pool!"

 _Stat Line_  
 _Lyn Hausen #7: 11/17, 28Pts, 2/2 3PT, 4/4FT, 2REB, 3AST, 1TO, 1FOUL_

 _Kent Du Rouget #5: 9/17, 20Pts, 2/4FT, 5REB, 4BLK, 3TO, 4FOUL_

 _Sain Sante #1: 2/5, 5Pts, 1/1FT, 3REB, 1STL, 1BLK, 1AST, 2TO, 1FOUL_

 _Matthew Espion #86: 1/3, 2Pts, 5STL, 7AST_

 _Wil Bowman #3: 2/3, 6Pts, 2/2 3PT, 1REB, 1AST, 1TO, 1FOUL_

 _Florina Pegase #11: 2/3, 4Pts, 1REB, 1STL, 1AST_

 _Rath Kutolah #55: 2/5, 4Pts, 2REB, 1BLK_

 _Lucius Lumiere #77: 2/4, 6Pts, 2/2 3PT, 3AST, 1FOUL_

 _Erk Agacer #8: 0/2, 0Pts, 1REB, 1AST, 1STL_

 **A/n- Now, they aren't going to win every game, that's just not realistic, but I figured they should win the first two just so Mark's abilities didn't look like a fluke or a lucky game.**


	19. Almost There

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 19

For once, Matthew's car actually started on the first time and that let everyone who was going to the pool have a ride. Mark and Lyn hitched a ride with Kent and Carrie and as expected they started up some conversation.

"So, what about Leila, doesn't she have to take care of your grandfather today." Carrie asked Lyn, thinking that Matthew would be kinda sad that his girlfriend would be the only one that couldn't show up today.

"It's covered." Lyn stated. "My grandfather had to go to the hospital today for his monthly check up and at this point they have to keep him overnight just to make sure he's okay, so she doesn't have to watch him."

"Then why wasn't she at the game?" Mark asked. "Not much of a sports fan I guess."

"That's not it, she usually comes to most of the games because of Matthew." Lyn answered. "My guess is that she stayed up too late last night and slept in so she could be with us this afternoon."

"So they are a pretty serious thing right?" Mark asked and no one opposed what he said. "Then how the hell doesn't Serra know about it?" He had unknowingly hit on an inside joke and the other three in the car started laughing. "What did I say?"

"Okay, it was two years ago, and Serra had the biggest crush on Matthew." Kent started and him and Lyn proceed to tell Mark how Matthew and Leila convinced Serra that he had a long distance girlfriend in Hoshido name Kagero. It was a funny story and it lasted all the way too the pool. By the time Kent pulled up Mark's side was so sore he had to sit still in the car for a bit to calm down.

"Am I going to have to leave you here?" Lyn jokingly asked as she waited with him. "Because I got prepared for this all morning and I'm not going to let it go to waste."

"I think I'm good now." Mark said taking a final deep breath. "Kent is really good at telling stories since he's so good at details."

"Just don't tell Serra okay, when Leila asks her to be part of the wedding we are going to tape it just to replay the face she's going to make." Lyn asked of him and Mark nodded. After that they exited Kent's car and went inside the building where the pool was. It was a nice place, well maintained, and it smelled like it should, chlorinated water. It even had separate locker rooms for changing, which was great for what Lyn wanted to do. She got changed quickly and headed to the entrance of the men's locker room to wait for Mark. But she was on the opposite side of the door, so when Mark walked out she came up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"If you say 'guess who?' Lyn then I'm just going to give up right now, because we both know that you are the only one who would do this to me." Mark said grinning to himself.

"Well, I was, but now I won't killjoy." Lyn countered with a fake pouty voice.

"Hey, I just like making fun of cliches, I never said I wasn't enjoying this." Mark said back as he realized that Lyn's body was somewhat draped over his. "So, you obviously got the first look at me, so what do you think?"

"Is it bad that I was expecting the green and yellow swimming trunks?" Lyn asked with her own grin. "And with that flat chest too, you're kinda hot."

"Oh please, don't even." Mark said in disbelief. "You've seen Kent shirtless before, this is nothing compared to that."

"Eh, maybe." Lyn admitted. "Still doesn't mean you don't look good."

"Okay, so when do I get to see you. 'It's better than you're imagining' is what I've been hyped, so it better be good." Mark said moving away from the subject of his body.

"Fine." Lyn said smirking. "But no drooling, promise."

"I'm not a dog. Or Sain." Mark countered.

"Yeah, okay, that's true." Lyn said with a slight chuckle. So she let her hands off his eyes and let him turn around. And if Mark was a dog or Sain, he totally would have drooled. Lyn was wearing a teal bikini with white vertical stripes, but that would be the least descriptive way to tell what Mark's mind was thinking. Along with her long and flowing green hair, gold earrings, and almost perfectly curvy body, it was a deadly combination. It showed off just the right amount of skin and cleavage and the cherry on top was the confident look on her face and the hand at her hip.

"So, let me get this straight, you're not an angel right?" Was the only thing that Mark could think to say that wouldn't be offensive in some manner. Lyn could tell he was holding himself back though, and she wanted to hear him say those things.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that Mark." Lyn said walking closer so she could whisper in his ear. "Tell me how you really feel." Yeah she was teasing him real bad, but she knew if Mark wasn't comfortable with it he would tell her. "Whisper in my ear, I can take it." The conscious part of Mark's mind was loving every minute of this. Too bad only about 10% of it was conscious and the other 90% was either blank or focusing on not getting a hard on. He was about to answer, very truthfully in fact, when Sain came and ruined the moment.

"Hey you two, looking good!" He said as he lightly tapped both of their backs. They both jumped in surprise and Sain just chuckled. "A little jumpy today are we now? Come on you two, you're going to miss all the fun." He was oblivious so they couldn't blame him, but like stated earlier, he did ruin the moment.

"Can I punch him Mark? I promise it'll heal before the next game." Lyn said as she held onto him so she wouldn't go after Sain.

"No, we kinda need him." Mark admitted. Then he got to thinking a bit since his senses were coming back. "Lyn, what in Elimine's name just happened with us?" Lyn paused for a moment to think of what to say. She didn't want to tell him right now, it wasn't a good moment.

"It's a secret, I'll tell you later." She said hoping she could get away with it.

"Later as in like a year from now, or like later today?" Mark pressed. If she didn't tell him soon he was going to obsess all week about it.

"Later today, for sure." Lyn assured him. "I didn't freak you out or anything did I?"

"What?! No." Mark answered quickly. "Though you do look really nice in that bikini." Lyn chuckled at that.

"Thanks, but you better be ready to tell me what you were about to whisper sooner or later." She said as she led him out by the pool.

"Well, you have a secret, and now I have a secret. I'll tell you when you tell me yours." Mark said.

"It's a deal." Lyn said with a smile. "So, does no swimming mean not getting into the water at all or what?"

"I'll get in the shallow end eventually, maybe even, hey is that a hottub over there?" Mark shook his head clear. "I just want to rest in a chair for a bit first, think about the game some. Maybe work on my tan." That last one was a joke and Lyn chuckled sweetly at it.

"Okay, sounds good." Lyn said before lightly pecking his cheek and then jumping into the deep end of the pool so he couldn't follow her.

"What the hell is my life nowadays?" Mark wondered to himself as he took a beach chair and started to relax. The whole building was a comfortably warm temperature and if there weren't people milling about Mark would be totally okay with falling asleep. But like he said, he thought about the game for a few minutes, but soon enough his thought drifted back to Lyn. All he could imagine was her smile, her kindness, her graceful way through life, it was all wonderful to him. Soon enough though that same voice knocked him out of those thoughts. He was faced with a dripping wet Lyn with a towel around her waist.

"How long have I been sitting here?" Mark asked since he lost track of time.

"Only about half an hour." Lyn answered. "Anyways, Florina wants me to go to the bathroom with her and I came over to ask if you wanted to come into the pool with me when we got back."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Mark said nodding. "I was about to get in myself, but I can wait for you." Lyn grinned her thank you and left to go with Florina. What Mark didn't know was that Sain was listening into the conversation and was planning something.

"Hey Serra, you want to pull a prank on Mark?" He said quickly moving over to the pink haired girl.

"Eh, why not?" Serra said wanting something exciting to happen. So Sain told her the plan and the two stood behind Mark's chair and waited. He was talking to Kent for a bit, so they had to wait for him to leave but when he did Sain counted down from a silent three and they picked up Mark's chair and started to move it towards the pool.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Mark asked, slightly amused and yet slightly afraid of what might happen. He saw that they were moving him closer to the pool and the closer they got the more he freaked out. "Hey, stop it! You guys better not be doing what I think you're doing! Come on, put me down! Guys I can't-" Mark couldn't finish his sentence before he was dumped into the deep end of the pool and started to sink to the bottom.

 **A/n- Cliffhanger, dun, dun, duuuuun! So, I'm posting this today since I won't have time tomorrow, and I'm going back to only updating on Wednesday after this because I'm starting up my RP Blog again and will have less time to write. Oh, and the joke at the beginning with Matthew and Kagero is because when I first saw her I though Leila and it just stuck with me.**


	20. A Romantic Rescue

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 20

"So are you going to tell Mark soon? I feel like if he talks to me at all I might spill the beans so to speak." Florina said after her and Lyn were done in the bathroom. "I don't want to ruin your special moment with him."

"I am." Lyn answered, grateful that Florina wasn't like Sain. "After we get in the pool for a bit I'm going to suggest we eat a snack over by the concession stand. That's when I'm going to tell him since we'll be alone most likely."

"Oh, well that will be sweet." Florina commented. By that time they had both reached the pool and Lyn looked to see where Mark was. She was perplexed because his chair was missing and he was nowhere to be seen. She did see Sain and Serra next to where it used to be, staring into the pool.

"Sain, do you know where Mark went off to?" She asked, not knowing he was at the bottom of the pool with his foot trapped in the chair.

"Me and Serra threw him into the pool as a prank." Sain answered calmly. "I think he's trying to make us worry by staying under so long." Sain wasn't an idiot, most of the time, but it seemed like something Mark would do. Even Mark would agree if he wasn't drowning at the moment.

"Sain! He doesn't know how to swim!" Lyn yelled before diving into the pool quicker than she ever had before. Her mind was racing just as quickly, trying desperately to reach Mark. _This was not part of the plan, this was not part of the plan. Please don't leave me like everyone else did._

"Sain, you idiot!" Kent added with a slap to the back of his head as he dived into the pool as well to save Mark. He got down towards the bottom to see Lyn trying to approach Mark, but he was thrashing about too hard for her to get him to the top. He looked and saw that Mark's foot was still trapped in the beach chair and that gave him an idea. He silently motioned to Lyn to grab Mark to stop his thrashing. That would let him free his foot and the three could float up to the top. Lyn nodded and approached Mark from behind and wrapped her arms around him. Mark's eyes were closed so her touch just freaked him out even more and he kept on thrashing in fear, losing air by the second. Kent couldn't get anywhere close to Mark's foot and he was getting frustrated, which made Lyn even more scared since Kent usually knew what to do.

"Should we jump in too?" Serra asked as the rest of the team watched on.

"No, it would get too crowded." Matthew answered. "Kent and Lyn can get him out just fine, trust them." Back underwater Mark was a few seconds from completely passing out, but there was no way for Kent or Lyn to know that so Lyn did the only thing she could think of to make it so Mark's body relaxed, she swam around to his front and kissed him on the lips and kept them there. Surprisingly that worked and what was left of Mark's mind went blank and he stopped thrashing for long enough for Kent to get his foot loose. Lyn lingered on his lips, they were a bit cold from the water but still full of life, sucking some of the water out of his mouth and after that Kent and Lyn each took one of his arms and floated him to the top. She pulled away from the kiss when they emerged from the water and if Mark weren't drowning it would have been quite a bit more romantic, but him being alive was a more pressing priority at the moment.

"Sain, pull him out!" Kent ordered, breaking everyone out of a trance and Sain did so without hesitation. He laid him down on the ground and Lyn quickly pulled herself out of the pool and started to check and see if Mark was still breathing. Mark started to cough as she got closer and that was enough for Lyn to start smothering him in a hug. He was blanking in and out of consciousness so he really couldn't tell what was going on.

"Maybe you should take him to the locker room." Kent suggested. Lyn silently nodded and picked Mark up and carried him to the locker room. She found a towel and wrapped it around both their bodies and had Mark sit up so he could breath easier. Eventually Mark came to his senses and he looked at his surroundings. He was rightfully confused because the last thing he remembered was drowning and someone kissing him. He looked over to see that he was sharing a towel with Lyn and that comforted him greatly. He felt tired so he rested his head on her shoulder before speaking.

"You can punch Sain if you want now, he deserves it." He joked weakly, but instead of a smile he got another smothering hug from Lyn.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told them that you can't swim. I didn't think that Sain would think to do something like that without asking anyone." She said holding him close. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you." Mark was still feeling weak, so he couldn't respond back with how close he was to her so he let her hug him some more until her grip loosened up.

"Lyn, it's not your fault, there is no way you could have predicted that. But from what I'm gathering you did jump in and save me, so I'm the one who should be sorry for putting you through all that." He said hoping it would calm her down some.

"Well, Kent jumped in too, he was the one that got your foot loose from the chair." Lyn explained. "I was the one who was trying to hold you still."

"Ah, so that's why I had arms around me. Kinda thought I was getting dragged down to Valla or something like that." Mark said feeling good enough to still joke, but that got him thinking. "Wait a minute, which one of you kissed me?!" This out of everything else made Lyn feel good enough to smile and feel better.

"Well, it wasn't what I was expecting our first kiss to be, but I guess it served its purpose." She answered snuggling up closer to Mark. That plus her answer made Mark even more confused.

"Why would you be thinking about kissing me, on the lips no less." Mark said forgetting that just half an hour ago she had pecked him on the cheek. Lyn just sighed with a smile and shook her head.

"Mark, you are really smart, but you can be really dense sometimes." She told him. "So let me make it clear to you." And with that she leaned in and kissed him on the lips again, this time not worrying about his life. Mark was caught off guard at first, but soon enough he was kissing her back. He had thought about kissing her as well of course, but never thought it would come to pass in his lifetime. After a few moments though he had to pull back since his breathing still wasn't at 100%. Lyn was okay with that and just wrapped the towel tighter around their bodies so that Mark had to practically sit on her lap. There was a comfortable silence until Mark spoke up.

"So, um." He started out sounding like Florina. "First off, wow you are a good kisser." That got a wink out of Lyn. "But, seriously, me? After coming off Kent I feel like you might be settling." That was half a joke and half serious.

"Mark, stop comparing yourself to Kent or any other guy, I like you because you make me happy. You're funny, smart, kind, and not to mention handsomely cute as I've mentioned multiple times. I want you, not anyone else. I feel like I can be myself around you, I don't have to hide anything." Lyn explained.

"Well when you put it that way." Mark said with a sideways grin. "I guess I should just count myself lucky a girl like you finds someone like me attractive."

"A girl like me huh? And what does that mean?" Lyn asked, not because she wanted to hear Mark praise her, but so he would stop pitying himself. Mark kinda realized it and it made him feel good.

"I mean what haven't I said?" He asked rhetorically. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met, no lie. Fierce and confident but sweet and kind as well. Cares for everyone she knows, even me, and doesn't take crap from anyone. But most importantly, you went out of your way to make me feel welcome and important, when honestly you really didn't have to. You make me want to be my best. Heck, I started flossing after we met." That really got Lyn to laugh pretty hard, and that made Mark laugh along with her. But it was the truth, Lyn made him a better person, while he, unknowingly at the moment, made Lyn feel less lonely than she did.

"See, that right there is why I like you." Lyn said still smiling. After that there was another silence, but once again Mark broke it up.

"Does this make us a thing now? Like am I going to have to update my Facebook status?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Lyn asked back. "Oh, and I already told Kent and Florina, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Well, aren't we the proactive one?" Mark said, but he was relieved he didn't have to face Kent, even if he was dating Carrie.

"Well, it wasn't like you were going to make a move anytime soon." Lyn countered.

"Oh yeah, what about this?" Mark said before kissing her again. It was short to prove his point, but it was effective.

"Okay, touche." Lyn answered back. "By the way, I just told you my secret, so you have to tell me yours."

"Fine, fair is fair." Mark said before moving closer to Lyn's ear and whispering what he was going to tell her earlier. It was so good that it sent goosebumps up Lyn's spine and made her blush like Mark did the other day.

"Um, well, let's maybe keep that kind of talk until we actually have a few dates under our belt." Lyn stammered out, even if she did enjoy Mark's description of how hot she was.

"Hey, that's fine with me, I'm just glad you didn't slap me. I may not be the best at normal conversation, but I can dirty talk with the best of them." Mark said grinning to himself. "Dirty talk is just more honest."

"I'm not complaining." Lyn answered back. "Actually I'm thinking if you can get me this bothered with just words, what's going to happen when we make out." Mark had no words to counter that so he just stood up and offered his hand to Lyn.

"Like you said, maybe after a few dates." He finally said and Lyn took his hand and stood up herself.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure." She said with a grin before kissing him once more on the lips quickly. "But yeah, we should get back out there and show them you're okay, I'm sure Kent is chewing Sain out and Serra is beside herself." And with that the new couple walked back out with fingers entwined, ready to move on with their new relationship status.

 **A/n- I think 20 chapters is the longest I've ever held out on having the "A" couple get together.**


	21. Kent's Pool Perspective

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 21

After Kent parked his car, Mark was still laughing his his ass off and wasn't getting out, so Kent suggested to Carrie that they just let Lyn deal with him and that they should enter the building without them.

"I'm sure Lyn can get him under control soon enough." He said and Carrie responded by locking her arm through his.

"Come on, don't lie, you just want me to get changed into my bikini." She said with a smirk before they walked inside together.

"Maybe." Kent joked back. "Or maybe I just want you to see me shirtless, ever think of that?" Carrie didn't have a chance to respond before Sain butted in and put his arms around the both of them.

"Did my ears deceive me? I think I just heard Kent try and smooth talk a lady. You should have him say it again and record it, it may be the last time anyone hears something like that live." He joked. It was true, Kent wasn't the one to try and be smooth, but he was trying his best for Carrie because he knew she liked it when he did.

"Sain, back off, I thought it was smooth as warm butter. You should give him more credit." Carrie told him.

"Alas, the beautiful young lady is correct." Sain said dramatically. "Like a caterpillar turns into a butterfly, my boon companion might just turn out to be quite the catch for someone like you."

"Says the guy whose never had a stable relationship." Kent joked and Carrie couldn't help but laugh. "Anyways, I'm sure you don't want to follow me into the locker room, so I'll wait for you by yours until you're done."

"And who says that I'm going to take forever?" Carrie said with a fake pout.

"My bad, must be my inner caterpillar." Kent said before leaving with Sain to go get changed. "Sain, tell me the truth, did that come off as awkwardly as I thought it did?"

"Okay, now I'm worried, you're asking me for relationship stuff?" Sain said totally serious. "Dude, you must be really into her if you're asking me."

"Just answer the damn question Sain." Kent said a bit annoyed. He was nervous and it was making his emotions be all out of whack.

"You sounded perfectly normal to me, and Carrie responded well. You need to take her advice and give yourself some more credit. I may joke about it, but you are very good at holding conversations with women without them leaving or slapping you."

"Well, unlike you, I actually use my ears and brain." Kent jested. "But thank you, I know you really mean that and it gives me confidence."

"Hey, what are goofball friends for?" Sain said with a smirk. "But real talk, you aren't going to bail on her like you did Lyn if she wants to get serious, right?" Kent sighed, but it was a legitimate concern of his.

"Honestly, I have no idea Sain." He admitted. "It has to feel right to me, you know? I don't want to give myself to someone who I don't feel completely safe with. I don't want to get hurt, and I don't want to hurt them."

"I understand Kent, you are a better man than me." Sain admitted. He decided that the conversation was getting to heavy though and decided to do what he did best, lighten the mood. "The real question though is how she's going to react to your glasses." Sain commented. Kent wore contacts most of the time, but since it was dangerous to his eyes to swim with them in, and because sometimes he ran out of them, he had a back up pair of glasses.

"If I remember correctly Lyn laughed when she saw them for the first time, can't get any worse than that." Kent said back as he put them on. But he was grateful for the subject change. "And they have to be better looking than goggles." About that time Mark walked into the locker room and looked at Kent.

"Hey, sweet glasses Kent." He said truly thinking that and Sain just shrugged when Kent looked at him in confusion. With that Kent was ready so he left the locker room. He saw Lyn waiting from behind the door and did his best to not think about what she was planning as he walked towards the other locker room where Carrie would be. It only took a few minutes before Carrie came out, she was wearing a lavender bikini that was a tad smaller than average for a woman her size, but not to the size where it would be inappropriate. Kent was going to greet her by telling her how good she looked, but before he could she was poking and inspecting his chest and stomach area.

"There are no way these are real Kent." She said moving her finger up and down his abs. "I mean I knew you were going to be in shape, but this is wow. You are completely ripped." Kent looked around to see if anyone was watching them, because it would have been super embarrassing if they were.

"Well, you know, eating well and exercising will do that for you." He said a bit nervously before Carrie traced her finger over one of his sensitive spots. He let out a small chuckle and Carrie looked up at him with a devilish grin.

"Kent, you wouldn't happen to be ticklish would you?" She asked as she stood up and looked him in the eyes. That's when she noticed the glasses and she froze. "And you can pull off glasses? What did I do right to get someone like you?"

"You like them?" Kent asked rhetorically. "I thought you might think they make me look like more of a nerd than Mark is."

"Hey, I resent that!" Mark said as him and Lyn passed by, which got the two of them to laugh.

"Yeah, they make you look sharp and mature, you should wear them more often." Carrie said after they got a hold of themselves.

"Maybe I will then. To tell you the truth I hate having to poke my eyes every time I put them in. Maybe I'll just wear the contacts during games." Kent pondered to her as they walked towards the pool.

"It's up to you really, I don't want to pressure you." Carrie said, hoping he understood,

"I know, and I appreciate your input. It's just a shame I have to take them off to swim and not get to see you in your full beauty." Kent said as he placed his glasses on a table and got ready to dive in. He got to the edge and did an almost perfect jackknife that took him to the bottom of the pool before he swam back up.

"Showoff." Carrie jested before diving in herself. She knew she couldn't be as graceful as Kent was so she just did a cannonball to try and splash water in his face. After that they did what any two teenagers would do in a pool with friends, swim and have fun. The played a game of chicken with Matthew and Leila, raced each other across the pool, and just talked and waded when they got tired. Eventually Kent was floating on his back with Carrie sitting on his stomach since she was pretty light. "You think Mark is going to come in soon? He's been sitting in that chair for about half an hour?" Carrie asked looking at him.

"He might not know how to swim." Kent mentioned, guessing correctly. "I'm sure Lyn will find a way to get him to have some fun."

"Lyn is so pretty in her bikini, Mark is a lucky guy." Carrie commented. She wasn't fishing for compliments, but Kent decided to anyway.

"Hey, you're pretty too, even my blind eyes and oblivious mind can see that." He said. Carrie got off of his chest and he stood up in the pool and held her close. "Don't go comparing yourself to other people, believe me, that doesn't help at all."

"Well, you've got me there." Carrie said with a smile before she pecked him on the cheek. "Hey, why don't we get a snack to eat, I'm kind of hungry."

"Sounds good to me." Kent answered and the two exited the pool. Carrie went to go get the snacks while Kent found his glasses. Mark was sitting in the chair next to them so he chatted with him for a bit before going to find Carrie. She had the snacks and was sitting at a table, but as soon as he sat down he heard Lyn yell from across the building.

"Sain! He doesn't know how to swim!" Kent noticed that Mark's chair was gone and saw Lyn dive into the pool. He put two and two together and ran over to the pool, but not before letting Sain have it.

"Sain, you idiot!" He yelled at his friend, smacking him in the back of the head before diving in after Lyn. Once again it took him to the bottom of the pool where he saw Mark thrashing around with a chair around his foot. Luckily both him and Lyn got him out of there before he drowned, though Lyn, for some reason, thought it would calm Mark down to kiss him under the water and he had to watch that. It didn't affect him as much as he thought it would though and as Lyn carried Mark off to the locker room like he suggested she do Kent found Carrie as she had come over to see what the commotion was.

"Kent! That was amazing!" She said excitedly since he had just helped save Mark's life. "You were like fish in there you saved him so fast." Kent's only reaction was to hold her close and plant a big kiss on her lips. Part of it was the adrenaline from saving Mark, but most of it was the realization that he was losing the feelings from Lyn he used to have, and it was all because of her. It was like Lyn kissing Mark was the revelation he needed to finally and truly start to let go.

"Sorry, I just had to do that." Kent said a bit sheepishly as he pulled back and let her go. She was blushing really hard and he couldn't help but think it immensely cute.

"Don't be." She said softly as she closed the distance again and kissed him back.

"Hey, why don't we go hang out in the hottub it the corner, it seems more private." Kent said in a low voice after they broke apart again.

"I was just about to suggest the same thing." Carrie replied softly as well. "But bring the glasses along too."

 **A/N- I totally forgot today was** **Wednesday. Oops.**


	22. Two Set Pairs, The World Awaits

**A/n- I swear, last pool chapter for a while.**

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 22

"So, you want to get into the pool for real now, or are you still a bit shaken up?" Lyn asked as her and Mark walked back out to the main area of the building. Before Mark could answer though Serra ran up and began hugging him desperately.

"Oh Mark, I am sososososo sorry I threw you into the pool when you couldn't swim!" She exclaimed, and it really told Mark that she was sorry and that she did care about him. And it was funny under the circumstances so he smiled as he patted the top of her head.

"I know Serra, I forgive you. You and Sain were just trying to have some fun with me, and if I did know how to swim I probably would have thought it funny as well." Mark confided in her. "Plus I kinda figured it was Sain's idea anyways."

"Oh, thank Elimine you aren't mad, I don't know what I would do if you were, especially after everything you've done for me." Serra added and Lyn gave Mark a questioning look.

"I kinda helped her on the path to getting with Lucius the other day." He explained. "By the way, how is that going Serra, any progress?"

"A little, still needs a bit of time before I ask him out for real." Serra answered as she let Mark go. Then she realized that Lyn was still holding onto Mark's hand while all this was going on and started tigrin. "Am I interrupting something between you two? Wait, is there something between you two now is what I should be asking."

"We telling people?" Mark asked Lyn with a grin.

"Well, with your big mouth it would be very hard to keep it secret." Lyn joked back. This got Serra to jump with joy and hug them both this time. "I think she's happy about that Mark."

"Of course I am, I knew from the moment I saw you and Mark together that you were perfect for each other." Serra said, even though she was stretching the truth just a bit. But she was happy for them. "I'll let you two be for now, but you better be ready to answer millions of questions at a later date." And with that Serra walked off happier than she was before.

"Man, and I was worried about you being jealous of her." Mark commented after she walked away.

"Don't speak too soon, I was a little bit jealous." Lyn admitted. "I mean she had a nickname for you and everything. For I knew you could be into girls like her."

"Serra is a nice girl, but just a tad too flashy for my taste, you know what I mean?"

"I do, but that's what makes her interesting to be friends with." Lyn nodded in agreement. "So back to my question from before."

"Do you mind maybe just resting in the hottub, I'm pretty sure that I can't drown in that." Mark suggested. "Plus it's probably more private."

"I like how you think Mark, let's go." Lyn said before leading him over to where the hottub was over in the corner. As they walked over though they started to hear some strange noises over the bubbling water and when they got into view they couldn't help but start to grin at the sight of Kent and Carrie making out.

"Maybe we should come back later." Mark said loud enough for the two of them to hear and they immediately jumped and turned to face him with red faced.

"Gods Mark, I thought you were the lifeguard coming to bust us." Carrie said getting her top in order just in case anything was out of order.

"Lifeguard? You're in there with one of them." Lyn said with the biggest grin on her face towards Kent. "Never thought I'd see you doing something as, exciting as this Kent."

"Um, well, I mean, Lyn." Kent said thinking she was upset with him.

"Kent, I'm happy for you dummy." Lyn said shaking her head playfully. "Besides, you know I don't really mind any more, I have Mark." She added hugging Mark's shoulder.

"Hey! It's about time!" Carrie said, and because of that Mark and Lyn decided to join them in the hottub and tell them everything. After they were done Kent and Carrie respectfully left them alone and well, you can use your imagination. Soon enough though it was time to leave and Kent once again offered a ride to Carrie, Lyn, and Mark.

"So Mark, I figured you don't have a car, but I was wondering, do you even have your license?" Kent asked on the way back to his house.

"Uh, no I don't actually." Mark answered. "I never needed to drive in Bern since it's so busy and my bike was all I needed. But since it's a bit more open here I might consider it. Plus, I should learn so I can pick Lyn up for dates."

"Hey, I can drive, I just prefer walking." Lyn responded. "It's not like my grandfather can drive his car at the moment."

"Well, we can make that call sometime later, because this is my stop." Mark said as Kent pulled up to his house. "I had a really fun time, almost drowning aside, I look forward to it next year."

"We're glad you did Mark, see you at school Monday." Kent said with a nod before Mark exited the car. He stood up and stretched looking up at the sunset sky, before feeling arms around his chest, but he was kind of expecting it.

"So, tell me how you really feel." Lyn said softly as he put his arms down.

"I am the luckiest guy in Elibe at the moment I think." Mark answered. "I have good friends for once in my life, my life goals are being fulfilled, and I have you Lyn."

"That's what I like to hear. Hey, can I come over tomorrow?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Mark said. "See you then." Lyn kissed him on the cheek and then started to walk hope with a skip in her step. After that Mark went inside his house to find his parents sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey son, how's it going? Did you win?" His father asked. Mark wished that they could come watch the games, but he knew they were busy.

"Let's see, we did win, I almost drowned in a pool, and I have a girlfriend now." Mark said as he took a seat and braced himself for the barrage of questions.

"You almost drowned?!" His mother asked a bit incredulously. Mark wasn't expecting that to be the first question, but it was the easiest one to answer.

"Sain and Serra decided to play a prank on me an throw me into the pool, not knowing that I couldn't swim. The chair around my foot didn't help either but Lyn and Kent jumped in to save me." Mark explained.

"Are you okay? You didn't black out or anything did you?" His mother continued to ask.

"It's a bit hazy, but I feel fine, if not a bit tired because of everything that's happened today." Mark answered, now trying to get his parents to ask the question. There was a bit of a silence to his surprise though, so he spoke again. "Aren't you going to ask about the other thing I just said?"

"Why would we, we already know." His father said taking a sip of his coffee. "Lyn told us yesterday." Mark went wide eyed at that and shook his head before laying back in the chair, not wanting to expend anymore energy.

"Just kill all my fun why don't you?" He mumbled. "Well, she's coming over tomorrow too, unless you have a problem with that."

"Nope, not at all, but we will be here all day, so if you want to be alone, you might have to go somewhere else." His mother stated.

"Duly noted." Mark said and he yawned. "You know I think I'm going to just go to bed early tonight, I am just about wasted at the moment."

"Okay then, we'll save some leftovers for you tomorrow." His father said and Mark went up to his room where he found one more surprise laying on his bed. It was a package with a note on it.

 _From: Dad_

 _Just in case you need it. ;P_

Mark opened the package to find a box of condoms. He just facepalmed before opening his door and yelling downstairs.

"Thanks Dad!" He said about 85% sarcastically and downstairs all his father was doing was grinning as he sipped his coffee again.

"You know you're telling him it's okay, right?" His mother asked.

"I know, but I trust him to do it right. He's a good boy. Besides, wouldn't it be a little hypocritical of us to tell him it's not?" He countered.

"Good point dear, good point."


	23. The Fickleness of Life

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 23

Mark woke up on Sunday around noon, and immediately thought something was wrong because of that. He was fully expecting Lyn to come over early and wake him up, so he got up and quickly changed into what he was planning to wear for the day. He rushed downstairs, thinking that maybe Lyn would be sitting there waiting for him, but the only person he saw was his father sitting on the couch with legal papers laid out on the coffee table.

"Hey Dad, is Lyn here, I would have figured she would be since she said she would come over today." He asked.

"No, and I'm a bit surprised as well to be honest. She's been really good about getting you up at a decent time." Mark's father replied. "Maybe you should call her."

"Good idea, I'll do that." Mark said as he pulled out his phone. He dialed Lyn's number and it took a few moments for her to answer.

"Hey Mark." Lyn said, and Mark couldn't quite place it, but something felt off. "Sorry I'm not there yet, something came up and I'm not even dressed yet. I'll be there in an hour." It's was like she had prepared these lines for when Mark called for some reason.

"How about this, my parents are going to be home all day so why don't I come over there instead?" Mark suggested. There was a long pause on the other side and Mark almost spoke again to make sure the call hadn't dropped before Lyn talked again.

"I guess that's okay. But I don't feel like staying home today, I want to go somewhere." Lyn said quickly.

"Okay, that's cool with me, we can discuss it when I get there okay?" Mark asked, wanting to get there as fast as he could.

"See you soon." Lyn said and she hung up.

"I guess I'm going over there now." Mark said to his father. "Did that sound as weird to you as it did to me?"

"I don't know, I couldn't hear what Lyn was saying." Mark's father said plainly. "What seemed wrong?"

"She wasn't as, how do I put it, bubbly as she usually is. She didn't make a joke and she didn't come here to get me like usual, it's strange. I hope she's not regretting what happened yesterday." Mark answered, his lack of confidence showing.

"I doubt it's that Mark." His father told him. "People have off days, maybe this is one for her. It will be a good test of your relationship skills."

"Great, that's just what I wanted to hear Dad." Mark said sarcastically, but he did hear what he said and processed it. "My bike is still in the garage right?"

"Yeah, it should be. Think you'll be home for dinner, or will you be needing my little gift for later?" Mark just shook his head in embarrassment at that.

"I'll be home for dinner, might be bringing a guest, I don't know yet." He finally answered.

"Have fun then." His father said and with that Mark got his bike out and started to pedal to Lyn's house. He really only had time for one thought on the way, and it wasn't about Lyn oddly enough. He was thinking he could talk to Leila a bit about Matthew since she would be there to take care of Mr. Hausen. When he got to her house, Lyn was already outside and sitting on the stairs, waiting for him.

"Hey, do you mind if I park this in the yard, I'd like it if it didn't get hit by a car or anything." Mark asked about his bike as he walked it up to where Lyn was sitting.

"Sure, I don't think anyone will mind." Lyn told him and now that Mark could actually see her, he could see that her eyes were all bloodshot and red, like she had been crying recently.

"Lyn, are you okay, you don't look like you're okay." He asked worriedly as he bent down to get a better look at her.

"Oh, it's just allergys, the pollen count is through the roof today." Lyn said as she let off a sniff, though it was a fake one, not that Mark could tell though. "That's why I want to get out today, you know what they say about getting the blood pumping. Plus I haven't truly shown you around Caelin yet, I was thinking we could start in the mall plaza and go from there."

"That's sounds great actually, I just hope you're okay with a boring first date." Mark told her, still feeling iffy about this whole situation. But Lyn smiled finally and wrapped Mark in a hug.

"We could just sit and do nothing and I'd still enjoy it, as long as I have you near me Mark. I really mean that." She said as she started to inadvertently crush the life out of him.

"Lyn, can't breath, drowning without water." He got out and Lyn quickly loosened her grip. "Have I told you how strong your arms are? Because damn." Lyn giggled at that and Mark felt better. "Well, I guess I can talk to Leila when we get back, she'll still be here when we get back right?"

"Oh, yeah, uh she didn't come today." Lyn said clamming up again. "Turns out my grandfather had to stay another day at the hospital, so she got another day off. Which is nice, she probably got to sleep in with Matthew."

"They are totally going to be that couple that are high school sweethearts who stay married for like 50 years." Mark commented, because he truly thought that.

"Then we'll have to be the ones who are married for 60 years then, huh?" Lyn countered, getting off the subject of her grandfather's health.

"There is the Lyn everyone loves." Mark said, finally buying that she was okay. "Are you going to feel good enough to drive?"

"Yeah, it's not like I'm going to hurl or anything." Lyn answered and then the two of them got in her grandfather's car and headed to the plaza. "So, how did it feel waking up at noon for once?" Did you miss me?" Lyn joked as she drove.

"To be honest, I thought that you were having second thoughts about me." Mark admitted. "I'm glad that isn't the case obviously."

"Mark, why would I be having second thoughts?" Lyn asked a bit confused. "You've done nothing to change my mind. In fact, you coming to meet me was very kind of you to do since I'm not feeling too well. And did you forget that we were making out in a hottub in the last 24 hours?"

"I may have thought that was all a dream honestly." Mark joked. "I wasn't too worried though, it was just one of the many possibilities that my mind cooked up. Being smart does that sometimes and I hate it."

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to brute force those thoughts out of your mind somehow." Lyn joked back. "And I think I might have some interesting ways to do that, but you'll just have to wait."

"Sounds intriguing." Mark said picking up on her undertones. But some of that went away when they started passing shops and Mark saw one that interested him. "Oh hey, is that a comic book store? Do you mind if we go there Lyn?"

"Not at all, I actually haven't been in there for a while, they might have some new stuff to look at." Lyn answered before she pulled into a parking spot close to the store. "If we're lucky someone we know might be in there."

"That would be nice." Mark commented before getting out of the car and quickly going around so he could take Lyn's hand as she got out. "May I assist you milady?" He joked.

"If you must squire." She joked back and Mark pouted a bit.

"Hey, I'm at least a battle tactician. I don't see how I would be just a squire at this point." He said as they walked hand in hand towards the store.

"I don't care what you are as long as you're mine." Lyn said placing a small kiss on the top of his head. Mark blushed and let the point go and they walked into the store. Mark scanned the room and quickly saw Erk filing through a shelf of comic books.

"Hey Erk, how's it going?" He asked to get his attention and Erk looked up and cracked a small smile as he saw the two walking towards him.

"Mark, Lyn, interesting to see you here on a Sunday." He commented before answering Mark's question. "I'm just here picking up my copy of _Yune & Ashera_ since I was busy Wednesday, and well, I'm staying because well, you'll probably see in a moment." And not two seconds later Serra popped out from around one of the shelves.

"Erk! You said that the new issue of _Demon King Formortiis_ was out, but I can't find it!" She said in a slightly whiny voice and Mark chuckled a bit at that, which made Serra turn on him slightly. "What? A pretty girl like me can't like dark and gritty artwork, is that it?"

"No, no, no, I'm just amused since you're like only the second person I know who actually likes that book, and the first one is me." Mark answered chuckling a bit more. "So Erk, did she drag you here, or did you just get unlucky and came at the same time as her?"

"She found me here." Erk answered. "Even after I tried to hide. But it could be worse, at least she enjoys the books and can have good discussions about them."

"Oh Erk, I knew you cared about me." Serra joked as she gave him a hug. But then she finally realized that Lyn was right next to Mark and she became deathly quiet. Lyn became worried at that and as Serra walked over and gave her a hug, a long and feeling one at that. "Oh Lyn, I'm so sad to hear what happened to your grandfather. If there is anything I can do to help just say the word and I'm there." Mark was very confused at this, as Lyn hadn't told him what happened.

"Serra, what are you talking about?" Mark asked, but before she could answer Lyn wiggled out of Serra's hug and let go of his hand before running out of the store with her hands over her face. Mark was frozen in shock until Serra finally answered the question.

"Didn't she tell you? Her grandfather had a heart attack this morning." She said.

"What?! She didn't say anything about it! I mean she was acting strange and- Oh, I am such an idiot." Mark said finally realizing everything. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Who cares?!" Serra said practically shoving him out the door. "Your girlfriend is a crying mess and you need to comfort her, now go!" After Mark was out the door Serra walked back to Erk and sighed. "So, I'm staying here until they sort that out. You should too."

"Like I have any choice."

 **A/n- Not much to say here.**


	24. Comfort & Confrontation

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 24

Mark searched almost the entire plaza for Lyn, running the whole time, until he finally found her with the head in her hands sitting on a bench by a fountain. He took a moment to catch his breath and think about what he would say and do before he sat down next to her.

"Whoever you are, leave me alone, I don't feel like talking." Lyn sobbed before Mark could say anything. It actually helped Mark decide what to say though, since even with his moment of thought he was still drawing a blank..

"Even if it's me?" Mark asked. It got Lyn to look over to make sure it was actually him, but it didn't cheer her up at all. "Lyn, please just tell me what's going on. Why didn't you tell me what happened to your grandfather?" He had seen Lyn cry before, but not like this. This was different, like she was hurting down to the very core of her being.

"Because, I lose everyone that I love." Lyn mumbled and Mark couldn't quite understand what she said.

"Lyn, you have to speak up. Come on, I hate seeing you like this. Tell me what I can do to help." Mark practically begged.

"I said that I lose everyone that I love!" Lyn yelled out, taking Mark aback slightly. "My parents, my grandfather, Kent, and now I just know I'm going to lose you too Mark! And I just can't take it anymore! I'm supposed to be strong, but I just can't be that way all the time." After that rant she started to cry even more and put her head back in her hands. "And sometimes I think that if I just push everyone away I won't get hurt anymore." Mark moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her sobbing form, hoping it would help.

"Lyn." He said softly, trying for the life of him to not say the wrong thing. But he knew what he was best at, and it was being blunt and to the point. "You're wrong. Not for feeling sad, because that's perfectly normal, but you're wrong in thinking that you are cursed to lose everyone you love."

"How can you know that Mark?" Lyn countered, not really wanting to listen.

"Because I know myself, and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon." Mark answered confidently. "And think about everyone else who cares about you, like Serra and Kent, and everyone else on the team. They aren't just going to up and leave just because you've had a moment of weakness. They've had them too, and they got the support they needed from their friends and families. We don't want to leave you Lyn, I don't want to leave you, because, well, I love you too." Mark wasn't expecting himself to say this so soon, but thinking back they had practically been dating ever since he got here, so it wasn't too bad.

"Mark, please, don't just say things like that to try and make me happy. You know better than that." Lyn said looking at him, now with a mix of anger in her eyes.

"I do know better, and that's why I said it Lyn. I'll say it again, I love you Lyn Hausen. I don't want to be with any other girl than you, and I hate it when you're like this because it breaks my heart. You don't deserve these circumstances, you don't deserve to have to live with your sick grandfather because your parents died, you deserve to have a happy life with great friends and no worries in the world, at least in my opinion. But that's obviously not the world we live in, but that doesn't mean I have to stop trying to make it better for you. I would do anything in my power to get you to smile, because truthfully, that's the most beautiful thing in the world to me." Mark was surprised at his sudden emotional outburst, but he felt better now after saying what he did, like it was a pressure released inside of him. Luckily for him, it worked, very slightly, but it worked. Lyn grabbed him and held him close to her, not ever wanting to let him go again.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve someone like you, but thank you Mark, you do make my life better, I just don't think I can stand it if something were to happen to you. Jeez, I sound really clingy right now, don't I?" She asked, sobbing into his shoulder. He just patted and rubbed her back, answering in a soft voice.

"No, well maybe a little, but you are going through an emotional distress, you're allowed to have abnormal thoughts. And maybe I'm the universe cutting you a break, maybe someone up there decided you had too much crap to deal with and sent me here to lighten the load." Mark suggested.

"Do you really believe that Mark?" Lyn asked pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

"Not really, but who really knows right?" Mark answered honestly. "I mean for all we know we could be in the Matrix as we speak." It wasn't supposed to be funny, but it got Lyn to chuckle through her sobs a bit. "What?" Mark asked, not knowing why she chuckled.

"You are so honest Mark, like with how you feel and everything. It makes it easy to read and understand you. It's nice to feel close to someone like that, and well, it can cause some humorous situations in the right time or place." Lyn answered and Mark understood.

"I feel the same about you Lyn, you don't lie to me, usually." He said thinking back to earlier. "And I don't want you to think you ever have to again. I'm not going to judge you for things you can't control, that would just be dumb and unreasonable. You told me yesterday that you can be yourself around me, and I agree, the true Lyn that I know is amazing, flaws and all, and that's who I fell in love with." With that Lyn hugged him again even tighter, sorry that she had put him through this.

"Mark, I promise I won't do something like this again. It's just hard living up to these standards I've put on myself sometimes." She told him and Mark was glad. "I'm sorry I made you worry so much, I didn't mean it, truly."

"I know you didn't Lyn." Mark assured her. "You just wanted to protect me and not make me worry, but now you know that I'm here to help, no matter what. That's what a good friend does. Plus, it helped me learn some good relationship skills. Sort of a trial by fire, but whatever works right?" Lyn laughed again, her tears almost dried up and she she kissed Mark on the lips, showing that she was going to be alright.

"I love you Mark, please don't change who you are one bit." She told him afterwards.

"I don't plan on it." Mark answered back. "But just to let you know, I'll probably have some life crisis situation as well sometime, so I hope you can help me through that."

"You can count on me." Lyn said cracking a grin. She took a deep breath and let Mark sit back in his spot, but not letting his hand go. "We should probably go back to the comic book store, make sure Serra and Erk know I'm okay."

"We can wait a bit, I want to enjoy this nice and relaxing moment by the fountain with my girlfriend." Mark suggested. And so they did, both of them resting their heads together, hand in hand, before finally walking back to the store. Serra and Erk were still there and as they walked in Serra hugged Lyn again.

"Serra please, I'm going to be okay, thank you for sending Mark to come find me, that was very thoughtful of you." Lyn said pushing her back a bit.

"You won't believe it, Erk said we should leave without making sure you were okay!" Serra pouted as she looked at the purple haired young man.

"No, I said if they don't come back in the next 15 minutes it probably means they went home. I care about Lyn as much as the next person, but I have things to do today besides being here at the comic book store." Erk clarified.

"I understand Erk, thank you for staying anyways." Lyn said meaning it. There was a short pause after that and Erk was about to leave when a voice came from behind the group.

"Ah Lyndis, I didn't expect to see you here today. Tis a shame about your grandfather though, I'm just glad he's still alive." It was a creepy voice, owned by a creepy looking young man. He wore a purple hoodie and dark pants, had dark purple hair and the weirdest yellow eyes you had ever seen.

"Ephidel, what are you doing here?" Lyn asked turning around to face him.

"What? I have a life and hobbies that doesn't surround caring for your grandfather." He answered a but rudely. "Plus today would have been one of my days off anyways. I'd hate for anything to happen to him though, so I hope they find out what's causing those dreams of his. See you later kiddos." And with that he left like a shadow.

"Um, who the hell was that and why was he so creepy?" Mark asked after he left.

"Yeah." Lyn said slowly. "That's my grandfather's other helper Ephidel. He doesn't like him that much, but my granduncle swore by his service so my grandfather took his advice. Those eyes are fake contacts by the way, he just wears them to look different. And yeah, he's creepy."

"And rude." Serra added.

"And spiteful." Erk chimed in.

"Oh, so everyone hates him." Mark said understanding. "Great, I hope I don't run into him a lot." After that Erk said it was time for him to leave and he did. Serra followed him to who knows where, leaving Mark and Lyn alone again.

"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" Lyn asked Mark after they looked around a bit.

"Well, is there a Dairy King anywhere near here. I thought we could share a milkshake or something like that." Mark suggested.

"Old school, but there is a place like that around here. Even makes real lunch food as well. Come on, it's just around the block." Lyn said taking his hand and leading him along.

"Hey Lyn, I was thinking, why don't you stay over at my house tonight?" Mark asked as they walked along. "Just so you don't get lonely or anything. I'm not trying to get into your pants or anything, that would just be taking advantage of you and the state you're in." Lyn shook her head and laughed before answering.

"If it's alright with your parents, I would love too. Besides, that means I don't have to walk all the way there to wake you up in the morning." Lyn answered, ruffling his hair with her free hand.

"Okay, I'll call them after we eat."

 **A/n- And the plot thickens ever so slightly.**


	25. Who Gets the Bed?

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 25

"You take the bed, I'm used to sleeping on the floor."

"No, you take the bed, you're our guest and it's my fault that I suggested you stay." As it had turned out, the guest room wasn't quite ready yet. It still had stacks of boxes ready to unpack, and even though Mark and Lyn tried valiantly to find some space for the bed, it was no use.

"Yeah, but you have sleeping issues as it is Mark, do you really want to test that with school tomorrow." Lyn countered. At least they were both fighting to sleep on the ground and not wanting to hog the bed to themselves.

"What kind of guy makes his girlfriend sleep on the floor?" Mark replied back. Lyn had another comeback, but Mark's father wanted to butt in.

"Why don't you both sleep in the bed?!" He yelled from downstairs. It was a joke of course but it did fluster the two of them enough to shut them up. There was silence for a few seconds until Mark picked up a coin from his dresser and brought it back over to where Lyn was.

"Okay, how about we flip for it?" He suggested. "Heads I sleep on the floor, Tails you sleep on the floor."

"And if it lands on its edge?" Lyn asked, just trying to be contrary for a bit longer.

"Then we'll take my father's idea and sleep in the bed together." Mark said with a smirk. He knew Lyn was just messing with him, but he enjoyed it.

"Ooh, then I hope that happens." Lyn said with a giggle before Mark flipped the coin. He was going to catch it with his hand, but before he could Lyn reached out and kissed him so it would hit the floor. She pulled back and Mark gave her a confused look. "Don't lie, you were going to rig it so you sleep on the floor."

"Why did I fall in love with someone as quick witted as you?" Mark jested as he picked up the coin. "But it still landed on heads, looks like I get to sleep on the floor."

"First guy to ever be happy about that." Lyn commented. "But okay, you win and I'll take the bed. I think I'm going to turn in though, what about you?"

"I promised Sain I'd facecam with him so he can finish his history project, and then Erk told me about this cool new game he wanted to show me, so I'm probably going to be up kinda late." Mark answered. "I'll take my laptop downstairs so you can sleep, but am I going to find anything weird when I come back up? Like you aren't going to be sleeping naked or anything like that?"

"Mark, I only do that at home." Lyn joked, but Mark's eyes shot wide. "Kidding, kidding, I wear pajamas like anyone else, sometimes at home I don't wear shorts."

"Okay, good. Not that I don't want to see that eventually, but I think my parents would take issue with that." Mark said and Lyn smirked before giving him another kiss and whispering into his ear.

"You'll see it soon enough." She said and Mark shivered a bit. "Now, go help Sain, he needs a good grade on that project. Mr Wallace may support the team a bunch, but he's a teacher first and foremost." Mark nodded and got his things ready to take downstairs. He set it up and helped Sain for about an hour until he thought Sain had the hang of it, then he switched to his gaming mouse and keyboard before he called Erk on voice chat.

"Hope I'm not too late Erk, had to help Sain with some homework." Mark said as he read the instructions for the game.

"Oh, not at all, I just logged on to my computer as well." Erk answered. "So before we start, full disclosure, I'm recording this for my gaming channel as we play for a review, so your gamer tag and such is going to be online."

"You run a gaming channel?" Mark asked intrigued. "How popular is it?"

"Not very, just about 20,000 subscribers, but it helps put a little pocket change in my wallet every now and again." Erk replied.

"You know, I tried to do a gaming channel once, didn't really have the money for the equipment at the time though, so it didn't get off the ground." Mark mentioned.

"Interesting, maybe I'll invite you as a guest sometime soon." Erk suggested, and he meant it.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but I would love to be on whenever, just say the word." Mark said since he did have a bit of free time sometimes. "Might have to bring Lyn as well."

"Lyn has been in some of my videos before, she likes doing them, but she hates the comments since they always focus on her being a girl. Speaking of Lyn though, is she okay after what happened at the comic book store?"

"Yeah, we went to lunch and my parents said she could stay at our house until her grandfather gets better. She's sleeping in my bed as we speak." Mark could hear an audible crack on the other side of the line after that. "Are you okay?"

"Dude, you have a girl laying in your bed and you're sitting here playing games with me?!" Erk asked incredulously. "I mean I'm no expert on relationships, but shouldn't you be taking advantage of that?"

"We agreed that it wouldn't be the best with everything that happened today, but maybe some other night soon. Plus I promised you first." Mark explained.

"Good point I guess. Well, you ready to rock, I want to try and at least get through the first half of the game tonight." Erk said getting down to business.

"I have my Pop-Tarts and Mountain Dew ready to roll." Mark said and they got to it. When it was all said and done it was two-thirty in the morning and all Mark could do is flop on his air mattress and fall asleep pretty much immediately. It was a restful sleep, if Mark's body was good at one thing it was restful sleep, and it helped him take the long nights he regularly pulled in stride. What wasn't restful though was how he woke up. He was suddenly jolted awake at six-thirty by a hundred and twenty five pound body landing on him.

"Waaah!" Lyn yelped as she fell out of the bed and onto Mark. Mark woke up with a yelp of his own and his limbs started to flail as well.

"Burglars!" He yelled. "Burg-" Lyn quickly found out what was going on and placed her hand on his mouth.

"Mark, calm down, it's me, I fell on you." She said hoping that would calm him down. "Can I let go of your mouth?" Mark nodded and she did.

"Um, so I doubt that you planned that since you got surprised as well, but what happened?" Mark asked, not really realizing that Lyn was practically laying on top of him.

"Well, your bed is like half the size of mine, and I roll a lot in my sleep, so I guess you're lucky I didn't do it earlier." Lyn answered. "Maybe next time we should just sleep together, you could keep me still while I sleep."

"Why do you think I suggested it?" Mark's father said as he opened the door to Mark's room and seeing the scene. "Am I interrupting something here?" Mark finally realized the position they were in and had Lyn roll off of him.

"We weren't doing anything!" Mark said blushing and Lyn just laughed next to him.

"Well, he wasn't." She added and that just made Mark blush more.

"Well, whatever you're doing, breakfast will be done in half an hour, see you there." Mark's father said before leaving. Lyn rolled back onto Mark and smiled at him.

"You are so cute when you blush like that." She told him.

"Sorry, I just reacted, I'm not that embarrassed." Mark said back. "I'm such a dork."

"Yeah, but you're my dork." Lyn said playfully pinching his cheek. After that the morning went pretty normally. They ate breakfast, got to school, used the weightroom, but lunch took an interesting turn. Ninian stopped Mark and Lyn before they got their lunch so she could talk to them.

"Lyn, I just heard what happened to your grandfather, and I am so sorry." She started out and Lyn calmed herself.

"It's okay, they called today and said he was stable. He'll have to stay at the hospital for about a week, and I'm staying with Mark until then." Lyn told her.

"Oh, that's nice." Ninian said, smiling at Mark. "Well, I was wondering if could do something to cheer you up. I want to invite you two to my dance class after school. I can get to know Mark better and there is a friend of mine I want you two to meet as well. He's a really nice guy and I think you'll like him. We can even go eat dinner afterwards. I mean it's up to you Lyn, but I really hope you'll come."

"Mark, what do you think?" Lyn asked so she could get an unclouded opinion.

"I think it's a great idea. You'll get to laugh at me trying to dance, Ninian seems really interesting, and you know, if she thinks we'll like her friend I'm inclined to trust her. Plus, who passes up free food?" Mark replied.

"Okay then, you've convinced me." Lyn told Mark before turning to Ninian. "We'd love to join you, thanks for inviting us."

"Oh, it's no problem." Ninian told her. "In fact, I'm kinda doing it for my friend, I've been talking to him about you guys and he wanted to meet you as well."

"Man, we're popular." Lyn joked as she nudged Mark's shoulder.

"You're popular, I'm just hanging on your coattails." Mark joked back and it got the three to laugh. It set a good tone for the rest of the day.

 **A/n- Got a review saying that this story doesn't make someone puke! Success!**


	26. Come Dance With Me

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 26

Lyn offered to drive everyone everyone to Ninian's dance class so that her and Nils wouldn't have to take the bus with her injured leg and they gratefully agreed. They sat in the back in case one of the bumps in the road hurt it more, leaving Mark to take shotgun without even needing to call it.

"So Ninian, how much longer do you think you'll have the crutches for?" Mark asked when the four of them were in the car. "Because I can't wait to see you dance, I'm sure it's very motivating to watch."

"I go to the hospital tomorrow, so maybe then." Ninian answered. "But my dancing is nothing special, Serra and I pretty much have the same skills." She was very humble, but it was good for her that Nils was never too far away.

"Don't listen to her Mark, Ninian has won awards for her interpretive dancing. It's a sight to behold, truly. It will be worth your wait to get to see it." He said telling the truth that Ninian didn't want to brag about. "If you don't believe me, just ask Lyn, she's seen it multiple times."

"It's true, Ninian is the best dancer I've ever met. And not just classic dancing either." Lyn said backing Nils up.

"What, am I going to catch you breakdancing at a party or something?" Mark joked with his cheeky grin, but it just made Ninian blush in embarrassment.

"Well, that's kinda how I broke my leg in the first place. Caught a rug doing it and snap." She admitted. "Next time I'll make sure to do it in a flat area."

"Well, now I have a reason to throw a party at my house in a few months." Mark commented still grinning and the other three started to laugh like he expected him too. _Man, I'm getting good at this joking thing._ He thought to himself. After that they buckled up and Lyn started the car. Ninian gave Mark a map to the dance studio and it actually took a fair amount of time since it was near the suburbs of Pherae.

"It will be just around the corner here." Ninain pointed out. "It has a parking lot next to it so we don't have to park in the road." Lyn nodded and drove around the corner as instructed and found the parking lot. "Well, here we are, thank you all again for coming."

"No problem Ninian." Mark said with a smile as he helped her out of the car. "Does your friend drive, do you see his car here yet?"

"Yes, he drives, and we actually parked right next to his car." Ninian said before the four of them walked over to the dance studio. They walked in and Mark and Lyn scanned the room a bit before a red haired guy, just a bit shorter than Lyn, came over and gave Ninian a hug.

"Hey, you're here." He said with a smile. Ninian had the slightest blush on her face, but she was still composed. "And you as well Nils, I haven't seen you in a while." Then he looked over to Mark and Lyn. "And these must be your friends you've been talking about, very nice to meet the two of you." The boy extended his hand for handshakes and they both did so.

"Mark, Lyn, this is my friend Eliwood." Ninian said introducing him. "Eliwood, this is Mark and Lyn."

"Wait a moment, I recognize you a bit." Lyn said looking Eliwood over. "That's it, you play basketball for Pherae High right? Point Guard if I'm remembering correctly."

"You have a keen eye Lyn." Eliwood answered with an impressed look. "Yes, I played a few games last year here and there, but I mostly just sat on the bench observing. This year though I actually made the starting line up."

"Hey, that's great, that means we'll be able to play against each other more this year." Lyn commented. "We play them next game right Mark?"

"We do, Wednesday in fact." Mark answered. "I look forward to seeing how you play Eliwood. But I just have to ask, what are you doing taking dance classes? Trying to pick up women or is it something else?" Lyn wanted to smack the back of Mark's head for asking that, but Eliwood answered before she could.

"It's something else." He said. "It really helps with my footwork out on the court. And well, I did meet a few new people I've become friends with, like Ninian and Nils here. Ninian was the one who really helped me out when I first started, she's a great dancer and a good friend as well, even if she'll never admit it."

"Well, um, Eliwood, you don't need to be so praising of me." Ninian said blushing a bit more. "You were quite talented and athletic to start with, so it was a bit easier to help you out if I'm being honest."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't want any other teacher than you." Eliwood admitted. "So, how is your leg doing?" Ninian answered him the same way she did Mark and after that Eliwood gave Mark and Lyn some spare dancing clothes to put on so they could participate in the class. They came back out and of course Mark had a comment about the clothes.

"Remind me to not wear spandex if I ever become a superhero, it is not for me." He said feeling a bit constricted by the clothes. "It does look quite good on you though Lyn."

"Thanks, but I think I'd have to get used to these clothes a bit since they really hamper my movement. You must have some very strong arm and leg muscles to dance in these Eliwood." Lyn commented.

"Well, it's a mix of that and just getting used to the feel really." Eliwood said as he started his stretches. He also showed Mark and Lyn how to properly stretch. Lyn already knew most of the techniques, but it was a learning experience for Mark.

"I don't think I'm doing this right." Mark said as he tried to lift his leg up for one of the streches.

"You're doing fine for a first time Mark." Eliwood said adjusting his body a bit. "Like I said, it takes time and practice to get as good as Ninian and I are, you could be just as good with time."

"I doubt that, but I appreciate the support Eliwood." Mark said and it showed that Eliwood was a very inspirational type of personality. They went on with the stretching for about a half an hour and then Eliwood taught them some basic moves, and then before they knew it the class was over.

"You made this very fun and insightful Eliwood, thank you." Lyn said after everyone had changed back into their normal clothes.

"Yeah, I never knew my body could move in those ways before." Mark added.

"Oh, that was nothing, if you come by again I can teach you two some couples dances, something to spice up your relationship from time to time." Eliwood said humbly, but with a smirk. He had come out wearing a nice deep blue shirt with gray shorts and gold wristbands. They really went well with his red hair, and even Mark would admit he was quite the handsome guy.

"Did Ninian tell you that or did you just have a hunch?" Mark asked since neither he nor Lyn had told him they were a couple.

"Kinda both. I mean Ninian said you two liked each other, but yeah it is kinda obvious." Eliwood answered. "But it's a good thing, you two work well together."

"I'm thinking we're coming back for those couples lessons, I like him." Lyn commented and the three laughed as Ninian came back from talking to the instructor.

"Okay, I'm all set, what about you three?" Nils was in the corner playing his flute so she didn't mention him.

"We're good here as well." Eliwood answered. "Hey, I was thinking we could go to that restaurant that serves Magvellian food around the corner from here, what do you all think?"

"Magvellian food is fine with me." Lyn answered. It wasn't her favorite, but she didn't hate it.

"I'm up for anything, Bern has a reputation for not liking imported foods, even from the rest of Elibe, so being here has been a ride for my taste buds." Mark added.

"Ah, I thought you might be from Bern Mark, it's something about the way your face looks." Eliwood commented. "And yeah, I'd have to agree, Bern food is very inclusive, but it is quite good." After that the five split into two groups, Mark and Lyn took Lyn's car and the rest rode with Eliwood.

"You know I really like him too, he seems like the type of guy who cares about everyone he meets, kinda like you." Mark commented about Eliwood on the way there.

"He's honest too, that's what I like. And who would think he was a dancer as well?" Lyn added. "Though I think there might be something there between him and Ninian."

"Yeah, I felt that as well. You want me to go into matchmaker mode and find out if we're right?" Mark offered. Lyn mulled it over a bit before answering.

"Sure, why not? I'm sure that even if you admit to it he won't get mad. Plus Ninian needs something to cheer her up, she hasn't been herself since her accident and being here with Eliwood is the first time in a while I've seen her even close." Lyn answered.

"Okay, just don't smack me for any of the questions I ask, that's part of how I operate." Mark told her.

"You know I was about to with that comment about why he dances right?" Lyn asked slightly looking over to him.

"Why do you think I just told you not to do it then?" Mark countered.

"Good point, just nothing too weird okay?"

"Oh believe me, I'm weird enough as it is."

 **A/n- Nothing to say.**


	27. Lies of a Cinnamon Roll

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 27

Lyn parked her car next to Eliwood's and her and Mark walked into the restaurant where the other three were waiting for them to show up.

"The waiter said it would be about 10 minutes, I hope that's okay with you two." Eliwood explained as the couple walked in.

"That's fine, It gives me time to call my parents, I actually totally forgot to earlier. So if you'll excuse me." Mark said stepping away to make the call.

"What about you Lyn, have you called your-" Ninian quickly covered Eliwood's mouth before he could finish his question. This day was supposed to cheer Lyn up, not make her feel bad. Eliwood was obviously confused, and worried as well since Ninian dropped her crutches to do what she did.

"Her parents died and her grandfather is in the hospital." She whispered into his ear and that's when he got it. He nodded and luckily Lyn was too distracted by Ninian's actions to really understand what Eliwood was about to ask. There was an awkward silence until Mark came back to see the scene before him.

"So, my parents were okay with me- what on Elibe is going on here?" He asked a bit amused. "Did I miss something?"

"Not really." Ninian answered quickly to try and cover it up. "Could you please hand me my crutches Mark, I don't think I can let go of Eliwood without falling."

"Oh, of course, what am I thinking?" Mark said, Ninian's quick thinking working the way she wanted. "Sorry, I didn't see them on the ground here."

"You don't need to apologize Mark, I understand." Ninian said as Mark handed her the crutches. "Thank you. I should be the one apologizing, I made the scene."

"Aw, but I love it when you make a scene." Eliwood joked as he got his mouth back. "You always get so flustered and it's really cute." Ninian blushed hard at that, but before anything else could be said, the waiter came back.

"Eliwood, party of five?" He asked and Mark chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, old show my parents used to watch." He explained before the waiter led them to their table. They got a large booth in the shape of a half circle and started looking at the menu.

"If I may make a suggestion, if you don't have hearty stomachs, skip the Jehannan items on the menu." Eliwood commented. "It's a desert province, and their food mirrors that well."

"The way you talk, it seems like you've been there before." Lyn said, almost as if it was a question.

"That's because I have a time or two." Eliwood told her. "My father is an international businessman and sometimes I get to travel with him. Last time I was over there I made a friend with one of my father's partner's son named Joshua. He's very laid back, but he's also very clever. If you ever meet him though, don't make a bet with him, he cheats a lot." After he told that story the waiter came back and they ordered their food. It came quickly and they continued to converse as they ate.

"So Ninian, Nils," Mark started, "do you two mind if I ask you a few questions about yourselves to try and get to know you better?"

"Um, sure, I guess that would be okay." Ninian answered and Nils nodded since he had just taken a bite of his food.

"Did you guys grow up here in Lycia, or were you born somewhere else?" Mark asked first.

"We were actually born in Ilia." Ninian told him to start. "But after a while things happened and we had to move here."

"What kind of things? If you're okay with answering that I mean." Mark continued and Ninian glanced at Nils with a look that said 'I think we can trust them.' but he shook his head ever so slightly to tell her not to tell them.

"Our father got transferred here. He's a businessman like Eliwood's father." Ninian lied, but it was believable and everyone bought it.

"Oh, so that's why I've never seen him at our games, kinda like my parents." Mark said finding her answer relatable. After that the conversation was more relaxed. Mark asked how they got into dancing and and flute playing, and they also told him about how their mother died in a car accident, which wasn't a lie, that actually happened.

"We miss her a lot, but it's our father that was really hurt by it." Nils commented, and it was the truth. "It's why he throws himself into his work so hard."

"But we know he still loves us." Ninian added. She believed that, but Nils not so much.

"Well, I think that's enough questions for now, thank you, both of you, I feel like I really know you now." Mark said glad that him and Lyn had agreed to come today.

"It's no problem Mark, we trust you." Ninian told him, mostly truthfully. Then she turned to Lyn. "Lyn, do you mind helping me to the bathroom?"

"Not at all." Lyn said getting up and the two left the boys alone. This is when Mark thought it best to pry Eliwood about Ninian.

"So Eliwood, how long have you known Ninian and Nils?" He asked.

"Oh, is it my turn to talk about myself?" Eliwood joked and the other two chuckled. "Oh, I think it's been about a year, right Nils?"

"Sounds about right." Nils confirmed.

"She seems to really like you Eliwood." Mark said as a comment, though it was to get him to talk about how he felt about her.

"Well, that's a relief." Eliwood said as he jokingly fake wiped his brow. "I mean I would be a bit worried if she didn't, being her boyfriend and all." If there was one response that Mark wasn't ready for, it was that one. He must of had his jaw down low, because Eliwood kept talking. "Did she not tell you and Lyn?"

"Not tell Lyn what?" Lyn asked as she and Ninian came back to the table.

"Ninian, did you not tell them we're a couple?" Eliwood asked Ninian. She had always been shy about their relationship, but he figured she had a good reason.

"Um, well, I didn't tell them because I didn't want them to feel forced to like you because of our relationship." Ninian answered with a bit of a shaking voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any problems." She sounded like she was about to cry so Eliwood moved over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, shh, no, you didn't cause any problems Ninian." He comforted her. "I'm sure Mark and Lyn understand, right?"

"What? Oh, yeah definitely." Mark answered. "I totally would have treated him differently if I knew."

"I mean it would have been nice to know, because Mark and I were going to try and set you two up." Lyn added. "But now that we know what's up, I'm glad you have someone who can cheer you up Ninian, you really seem like you've needed it lately." With that Ninian really started to cry. The mixed emotions of Eliwood's comfort, lying about her parents, and her injured leg, and Mark and Lyn's worrying just got to her. Eliwood held her closer and started to stroke her long, light blue hair.

"Maybe we should leave them be." Nils said to Mark and Lyn and the three of them went outside.

"Is she going to be okay? Because we aren't mad at her or anything." Lyn asked Nils as they got outside.

"Yeah, Eliwood will take care of her, so don't worry. She'll be fine tomorrow. Thank you both for coming today, she really did have a great time." Nils answered.

"You talk like we're about to leave." Mark said.

"Well, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding me? Ninian is our friend too, we're staying until we know she's going to be okay." Mark said confidently.

"Yeah, you really think we're going to leave in her time of need?" Lyn added.

"I guess I underestimated you both." Nils commented. He was a bit more jaded than Ninian was about their lives and didn't trust people as much.

"That's something that you should never do, we tend to surprise people." Mark said ruffling Nils' hair like Lyn usually did to him. "Now, let's get back in there and be good friends." And that's just what they did. They reassured Ninian that they understood why she did what she did, and even commented again that her and Eliwood were a very cute couple.

"I feel so blessed to have friends such as you." Ninian said when she was feeling better about herself. "I promise I won't trick you again like that."

"Ninian, please stop being so hard on yourself." Lyn said putting her hand on Ninian's. "It's like you think if you do anything wrong we'll hate you. We're not like that, people make mistakes all the time, even me."

"I know, I guess I'm just still feeling useless because of my leg." Not a complete lie, but not the whole truth either.

"You are very useful Ninian." Eliwood told her. "You make me happy every time I see you." Ninian blushed at that and it seemed like everything was going to be okay, for now that is. She just hoped that they never met her father, because then they really would hate her.

 **A/n- Come on, like Eliwood/Ninian wouldn't be canon in this universe.**


	28. Game 3: At Pherae Lions (2-0)

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 28

Wednesday started out kind of weird. First off, Lyn had to skip school because her grandfather was let out of the hospital early, and then for some reason Erk was really happy, like he was having the best day of his life. It was very interesting to say the least, especially seeing Erk smile like that, but Mark knew he'd have time later to ask what that was all about. He had to focus on the game plan for the day and then him and Kent went to go pick up Lyn for the game. Kent knocked on the door, but Ephidel was the one who answered it.

"Hm, if it isn't Lyn's crimson shield and lime loverboy." He answered in his creepy and smooth voice. "She's not quite ready yet, so make yourselves at home like everyone else does." There was a very slight hint of disdain and even Mark caught onto it. Him and Kent decided to sit on the couch and when Ephidel went upstairs they started to talk.

"Man, I'm starting to hate that guy." Mark said as he pulled out his playbook from his satchel. "Please say you think he's weird too Kent, because you are the nicest guy I know besides Lucius and if you think that then it means I'm not crazy."

"Oh definitely." Kent said nodding and making sure Ephidel wasn't in listening range. "Dude has creeped the entire school out ever since Mr. Hausen fell ill, even Batta. Like I'm pretty sure Lucius doesn't even like him that much."

"Thank Elimine that's the truth, I figured it was just my defense mechanism against someone attacking Lyn." Mark admitted. Kent gave him a look and he had to explain. "I met him at the comic book store the other day when Mr. Hausen had his heart attack. He was very confrontational to us, at least in my mind."

"Sounds like him. Don't let it bother you too much Mark, he's all bark and no bite, he wouldn't have the courage to do anything to anyone." Kent assured him.

"You know, hearing that makes me feel very safe Kent, thank you." Mark told him. Kent chuckled slightly at hearing that.

"That's what Carrie always says to me." Kent explained. "Oh, and she looks great in that Caelin cheerleading outfit Serra gave her. It's a good thing that they have very similar body shapes."

"One of life's little coincidences I guess." Mark commented. "And I'm glad you two are still going strong."

"Me too, she's like a ray of sunshine, at least most of the time." It was at that point that Kent noticed Mark leafing through the playbook. "Hey, were you wanting to show me something?"

"Oh, yeah, must have gotten sidetracked." Mark said getting back on topic. "Matthew showed me something you might be able to take advantage of today." So him and Kent went over some plays until Lyn came downstairs wearing her jersey.

"Sorry I'm late guys, you know how it is with my grandfather." She was happy, happier than she had the last couple days and that made Mark happy in turn. He placed his playbook on the coffee table before walking over and kissing her on the cheek. "What, afraid of showing Kent all of your moves?" She teased him afterwards.

"No, but don't you think we should wait until after the game to celebrate?" Mark teased back.

"True, but it's not as fun." Lyn countered.

"Blech, will you all just leave." Ephidel said as he came down the stairs. "Don't you have a baseball game to play?"

"Basketball." Kent corrected him before looking at his watch. "And actually, we do need to leave, game starts in an hour and we have to get all the way to Pherae."

"Good point, let's go." Mark said picking up a notebook from the coffee table and placing it in his satchel. The three of them then got in Kent's car and rushed off to the game.

"Damn distractions." Ephidel muttered afterwards. "I'm going to enjoy my vacation after the old man dies." Kent as always followed the speed limit so they only had about 15 minutes before the game started to change and for Mark to get his speech in. Too bad for them Eliwood and Carrie wanted to meet them at the door.

"Kent, I was worried you weren't going to make it." Carrie said jumping and giving him a hug. "What took you so long?"

"It was my fault, I took forever with my grandfather, making sure he was comfortable and everything." Lyn told her.

"Well, it didn't help that Kent wouldn't pass anyone on the highway." Mark added.

"From what I've heard that doesn't surprise me." Eliwood commented. Kent gave him a confused look and he realized that they haven't met yet. "Sorry, I'm Eliwood, I'm Ninian's boyfriend and your competition today."

"Um, nice to meet you Eliwood." Kent said shaking his hand while Carrie was still draped around him. "Shouldn't we be getting to the locker room Mark?"

"Yeah, sorry Eliwood, we'll talk after the game okay?" Mark said having to practically pry Carrie off of Kent and pushing Lyn as well.

"Don't forget about our date Kent!" Carrie called out before the rounded the corner and were out of sight.

"He seems nice, reminds me of our coach." Eliwood commented about Kent.

"He's awesome, and super sweet. And really protective, it's great." Carrie told him before running into the gym to go over the cheer routine with Nils and Serra. Meanwhile Mark rushed into the locker room and started talking quickly to the team.

"Sorry I'm late, had to pick Lyn up, she had to take care of her grandfather, blah blah blah." He started since it had already been explained like three times. "Anyways, quick speech and then out to the court. We've won both of our games so far, but I think this will be our toughest challenge because of our opponent's skill. Apparently Eliwood is quite the blossoming star, so I say we focus on stopping him and we'll stand a chance. Any questions?"

"Yeah, make sure you don't have me guard Rebecca." Wil stated. "She owns me so hard, and not because I let her."

"Duty noted." Mark said pulling out the notebook he had out of his satchel to write that note down. He flipped it open and his eyes went wide, pretty much saying 'oh shit.'

"I don't think I like that look." Lyn commented. "Mark, what's wrong?"

"I think I left the playbook at your house, because this looks like Ephidel's notebook about how he cares for your grandfather." Mark explained. "It's green like the playbook so I guess I thought that's what it was. It doesn't matter, 75% of that stuff is still in my head, so we're good. Let's just get out there and do our best. WHO ARE WE!"

"CAELIN KNIGHTS!"

"AND WHAT ARE WE?"

"SMALL BUT BRAVE!"

"CAELIN KNIGHTS, MOVE OUT!" And with that the team excitedly flooded out of the locker room, except for Mark and Lyn who stood there to catch their breaths.

"You doing okay?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah, but I have a weird feeling about this game." Mark admitted.

"Me too a bit, but it will be fine I think." Lyn assured him. "Let's get going, don't want to worry the others." Mark nodded in agreement, but not before kissing her on the cheek to reinforce his nod. So they left and Mark sought out the Pheraen coach, it was almost like a tradition now. He was a tall well built man, but with purple, almost lavender hair, and Mark cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Ah, if it isn't the rookie coach." The man greeted him. "You've been doing well for yourself, I'm quite impressed. My name is Marcus and it's nice to meet you." He seemed very professional, like he had been doing this for years, because he had.

"Nice to meet you as well Marcus, I'm Mark." Mark said back. "And thank you, my friend Matthew told me you've been coaching for 15 years, I really think that's impressive."

"Smart and respectful, that will get you far." Marcus commented. "But not today, I'm afraid your winning streak stops here."

"I wouldn't doubt it, but we are going to try our best, good luck to you." Mark said, maybe a bit intimidated.

"And to you and your team as well Mark." Marcus replied and the two coaches went to their respective benches for the beginning of the game. Mark took a deep breath and the teams met at center court. The referee threw the ball up and Mark was glad Sain was so tall, it made him really good at getting the ball first. He tipped it to Kent who immediately handed it to Matthew so he could bring it up the court. This would be the first test since Eliwood was guarding him. Matthew dribbled to the left and got a half-step with his speed, and bounced the ball towards Wil who looked wide open until someone cut in and stole the pass.

"Damn, she's quick." Mark muttered since it was Wil's girlfriend Rebecca who stole the ball and easily took the ball up the court for a lay-up. And for the rest of the half, it was a very mixed bag of a game, mostly bad. Lyn was amazing as always, probably even better since she was calm about her grandfather being home, but Kent was very out of sync. Matthew was faster than Eliwood but Eliwood kept outsmarting him to make bad passes, but the one other good spot was Erk. Unlike Matthew who used his natural speed, Erk was more of a thinking point guard so he countered Eliwood's defense quite well. And unlike the other two games he was shooting very well. But even with that the Caelin Knights were down 12 points at halftime. There was complete silence in the locker room when Mark walked in, but he decided to change that.

"Okay, so we're not doing so good today, that's fine." He started. "But we can still come back and win this game, we just need to make some adjustments. First off, Erk, you are going to be playing the majority of the second half, you're doing great today and Eliwood seems to have Matt's number today."

"Yeah, I sometimes get on shooting streaks when I have a good day." Erk commented. "I think it'll last the rest of the game."

"What makes today good if I might ask?" Mark asked.

"Oh, well one of my mentors said that I could visit him in a couple days. He's a really busy man and getting to talk to him always cheers me up." Erk explained.

"Cool." Mark commented before continuing. "And I'm sorry Wil, but Rebecca is owning you on both sides of the court, so I'm going to give Lucius and Rath some more time on the court."

"Don't worry, I understand." Wil said. "I'm always kinda useless when we play Pherae."

"You're not." Rath said unexpectedly speaking up. "Your play will make them think to give her the ball more, Mark can take advantage of that."

"Rath is right, I totally can." Mark agreed. "She may be able to shoot, but if we guard her well then she'll make mistakes. Okay, I think we have a good plan. Just stay calm everyone and we'll make this comeback happen. Caelin Knights on three. One, two, three."

"CAELIN KNIGHTS!" The team yelled and they all got back out of the locker room. Kent stopped Mark on the way though.

"What about me? I haven't been doing the greatest today, what should I do?" He asked Mark.

"Just keep being you Kent." Mark answered. "I know you are a man of habit and we kinda messed it up before the game, but now that you are calm I know you'll play better."

"If you say so Mark." Kent told him and he got back out on the court as well. With those adjustments the team did a little better than they did in the first half. As Mark said Kent played like himself and that gave them some stability and they started to make a comeback. About halfway through the 4th quarter though Eliwood finally figured out how to effectively guard Erk and it was pretty much over after that, Caelin's advantages being evened out by then. They only lost by the score of 74-70 though, so it ended up being a close game. After it was over Eliwood met with Mark, Lyn, and Ninian at center court.

"Man, that was the most exciting game we've had all year, and the closest." Eliwood commented. "You guys are really good."

"Your team is no joke as well." Lyn replied. She was happy with the way she played and understood that losing was a part of how the season would play out. "You're going down when you come to Caelin though."

"Maybe, we'll see." Eliwood said with a grin. "Ninian, do you need some help getting to the bus?"

"No, but I'd like it if you'd walk with me anyways." Ninian told him and the two left Mark and Lyn alone. Mark was quiet, and it was very unusual of him.

"Mark, are you okay?" Lyn asked tilting her head.

"What, oh, yeah, I'm just hungry, that's all." Mark answered, though that wasn't the problem.

"Then it's a good thing you're coming home with me for dinner isn't it?" Lyn asked as an invitation.

"Sure why not, I need something to cheer me up." He said the last part under his breath so Lyn couldn't hear it. So Lyn took his hand and drug him to Kent's car so they could go home.

 _Stat Line_

 _Lyn Hausen #7: 12/15, 28Pts, 2/3 3PT, 2/2FT, 3REB, 4AST, 1TO, 2FOUL_

 _Kent Du Rouget #5: 6/15, 13Pts, 1/2FT, 4REB, 2BLK, 1TO, 2FOUL_

 _Sain Sante #1: 3/6, 7Pts, 1/1FT, 3REB, 3BLK, 1STL, 2TO, 2FOUL_

 _Matthew Espion #86: 0/2, 0Pts, 1STL, 2AST, 4TO_

 _Wil Bowman #3: 0/5, 0Pts, 2AST, 4TO, 2FOUL_

 _Florina Pegase #11 2/3, 4Pts, 2REB, 2STL, 1AST_

 _Rath Kutolah #55: 2/4, 5Pts, 1/1FT, 3REB, 2BLK, 1FOUL_

 _Lucius Lumiere #77: 1/2, 2Pts, 2AST, 2STL, 2REB_

 _Erk Agacer #8: 5/5, 11Pts, 1/1 3PT, 7AST, 3STL, 1BLK, 2TO, 1FOUL_

 _Other Important Players_

 _Eliwood Pherae #7: 11/17, 26Pts, 4/4FT, 2REB, 8AST, 5STL, 1TO, 1FOUL_

 _Rebecca T_ _ireur_ _#2: 4/5, 11PTS, 3/4 3PT, 2AST, 3STL_

 **A/n- See, I told you they would lose.**


	29. Aftermath

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 29

As soon as Mark closed the door to Lyn's house she pinned him against the wall with her arms and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't as good as she thought it would be though, mostly because Mark wasn't really into it for some reason. She pulled back and gave him a look over, seeing no trace of any positive reaction from the kiss.

"Mark," She started slowly, "is there something wrong with you?"

"What? Why would you say that?" Mark deflected her question as he went under her arms to get himself free. "I'm just hungry like I said earlier, so let's get started on making it. You probably want something with protein since it's after the game, what about chicken?" He was rambling and trying to get to the kitchen, but Lyn's long arms caught him by the collar and pulled him back towards her.

"Because you're acting weird Mark. Well, weirder than usual that is." She answered him as his face snapped back to hers. "Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way, but either way I will find out what's wrong with you."

"Do I want to know what the hard way is?" Mark asked timidly.

"Probably not, but I can assure you the easy way ends with dinner and a make-out session." Lyn said with a sensual wink.

"Yeah, but do I even deserve that?" Mark asked as he hung his head. But it was enough for Lyn to realize what his deal was. So she moved him to the couch and they sat down next to each other. She tilted his head up so he was looking at her and began speaking again.

"Okay, so what? We lost a game." She stated. "It's not like we've never lost before, or that it was a super important game, so you don't need to beat yourself up about it. Besides, between you and me, I don't like you because you're a good basketball coach, I like you because of your personality Mark. Like yeah, it's nice to win, but being with you is a better feeling."

"But we could have won that game, I feel like I let everyone down. I mean I know you aren't mad, but what about the others? I'm sure they are disappointed in me." Mark had never taken failure well, because even though he gave off confident vibes normally, it hid some pretty big confidence issues.

"No, I'm pretty sure that they understand why we lost. I'm not sure you are though. You remember being down 12 at the half and then pulling within 4 at the end of the game, that was your plan Mark. We could have let Wil keep getting destroyed by Rebecca, we could have kept Matthew in, and to tell the truth most other coaches probably would have pulled Kent, but you had the trust in him to let him go out an play better. Plus Pherae has a great team, especially with Eliwood taking the lead. I'm surprised we didn't lose by more. I know we would have without you Mark, so stop being so, not Mark okay? You're awesome most of the time, and you need to realize that."

"Well, you're more awesome, but I guess I can't argue with that." Mark said cheering up slightly. "I just don't want to let you or the school down, you know?"

"Believe me, I know, I'm the star player remember?" Lyn joked. "But you will never let me down, I know you too well. And if anyone else says otherwise, screw them because they're wrong."

"If you say so." Mark replied, but he was feeling better because of Lyn's words. It seemed like they were both good at calming the other down, which was a really good thing. "I just can't believe that I accidentally grabbed Ephidel's notebook on your grandfather instead of the playbook."

"Yeah, that was funny, but good for you he left it here. I'll make sure to leave it somewhere where he can find it tomorrow." Lyn said with a smile. "Now, for dinner, chicken actually sounds pretty good right now, so I'll get started on that and you can set the table up."

"Sounds good to me." Mark said. He stayed on the couch for a bit longer since he knew that it would take a while for the food to be done and only a few minutes for him to set the table. He took a look at Ephidel's notebook and his curiosity got the better of him, making it so he started to leaf through it casually. Most of it was medical jargon that he didn't understand, but when he reached the end of the notebook his eyes went wide.

"Lyn! I think we have a problem!"

* * *

As soon as Carrie closed the door to her house she ran around to face Kent and reached up to kiss him on the lips. Her parents weren't home, but her brother Joel was so Kent was comfortable with the situation. So he wrapped his arms around Carrie and deepened the kiss until said brother came around the corner and spoke up.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything here." Joel said a bit amused. He liked Kent from that one time they met, and when Carrie said they were dating he was happy for her. And it meant he could get to know Kent better.

"Joel, you did that on purpose." Carrie said with a fake pout as her and Kent broke apart. "Don't you have your own girlfriend to bother anyways?"

"Um, hello Joel, I um," Kent started to stutter since they had just gotten caught about to make out. "I just want you to know that I would never do anything to-" Joel walked over and placed his hand on Kent's shoulder to calm him down.

"Kent, I know. You'd never hurt my sister. I've been caught in your position a time or two before." Joel told him. "Nothing wrong with showing a bit of affection, just don't go too crazy."

"See, I told you he was cool." Carrie added as she grinned at Kent.

"I agreed with you, I just didn't know how he would react." Kent explained. "It's nice to meet you again Joel. Still going to law school to become a judge between cases?"

"Yeah, I just have a few more months and the bar exam to take and then I'll be a full fledged judge in no time." Joel answered jovially. "I'm going to be able to help so many people."

"Well, I hope I never have to see you there, but I'm sure you'll do a great job." Kent said patting Joel on the back.

"Hey, enough about him, this is our time together." Carrie said butting in, but Kent did agree. "Why don't you go video chat Val like you said you were going to earlier?"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you two alone. Talk to you later Kent." Joel said and he started to walk upstairs.

"Talk to you later as well Joel." Kent replied and then he turned back to Carrie. "So, popcorn and a movie on the couch?"

"In a bit, I still have something else I want to do." Carrie said with a smirk before starting to kiss Kent again. They went on like that for about 15 minutes before making the popcorn and cuddling on the couch to watch the movie. When it was done something came into Kent's mind and he chuckled slightly. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just it's funny that Joel's girlfriend is named Val since that's also my sister's name." Kent explained. "Just thought it was a bit interesting, that's all."

"You know, she's coming to visit for the first time two days from now, and I was wondering if you'd be there as well, you know in case I don't like her or something like that. Would you be willing to come?" Carrie asked as she snuggled up closer to Kent.

"I don't see why not. I remember when Val used to bring guys home that I was usually really bored because all the attention was on them, and they weren't close to my age so we didn't have much in common." Kent answered. "And she moved away before Lyn and I started dating so I never got the chance to ask her."

"Thank you Kent, as always you are my knight in shining armor, and I love you for that." Carrie said. She had no issues with throwing that word out there, and it wasn't the first time either, but she understood why Kent hadn't yet, so she wasn't too disappointed yet, but she was expecting something soon.

"I try, just for you." Kent said lightly touching her nose as a loving gesture. He too knew that he would have to break out the 'love' word soon, but he wasn't quite ready yet. He was close though. "And only for you, because you are wonderful."

 **A/n- To the review that asked, at this point in the story Lyn would be up for it, but only if Mark asked, which he's not at that point yet. Also, I do have a rough draft of a Kent/Carrie M-Rated side story done, but I can't post it until later because it super spoils their plot line.**


	30. Secret Meeting

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 30

"Mark are you sure about this? What if she's in on it too and we blow what we have?" Lyn asked worriedly as her and Mark stood in the surprisingly well lit janitor's closet during their lunch period.

"Leila, trying to kill your grandfather? Lyn, you're going paranoid mode right now." Mark said trying to be the voice of reason. He still had Ephidel's notebook with him and he knew the only person that could confirm their suspicions about what it's contents meant was Leila since she was the only other person entrusted with Mr. Hausen's care.

"Maybe, but someone is trying to kill my grandfather. I think that I have the right to be just a bit concerned about the situation." Lyn countered and Mark stayed silent because she was right and there was no need to say anything else. They waited for another minute or two before they heard a knock on the door. Mark opened it to see Leila standing there. She gave the two an amused look before speaking to them.

"You know, if you want me to join you two in, let's say bonding exercises to keep it clean, you should probably invite Matthew as well, he get's kinda jealous as hard as that is to believe." She told them with a joking smirk. Any other time Lyn would have gone along with it to fluster Mark, but not today, not when someone she loved was at risk.

"Just get in here, so we can close the door okay?" Lyn said wanting to get on with it. Leila caught the serious tone and matched it as she stepped in.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked as the door closed. "You two usually don't need anything serious from me."

"Well, it's about Lyn's grandfather." Mark started. "We found something last night and we need your medical expertise to expand on what we know. Here, look at the last pages of this notebook."

"This looks like Ephidel's notebook." Leila commented as she leafed to the back pages. "Definitely his handwriting." It took a few moments before she got to the same page Mark had gotten to, and when she did her eyes went as wide as his did, maybe even wider. "This is a joke right? Why would Ephidel want to kill your grandfather?"

"We don't know, but we figured you might find something about how he's doing it, or how to counter it." Lyn explained. "There is a bunch of medical junk in there we can't tell heads or tails of, that's why we need your help."

"Yeah, I'm smart, but this falls outside my range of knowledge." Mark added.

"Okay, let me take a better look at it." Leila said doing just that. She carefully scanned the writing on the paper until she found anything of importance. "Ah, here." She pointed at a long word for Mark and Lyn to look at. "Cuchemarist, a drug that normally helps you get up in the morning, but if taken before sleep can cause nightmares and high blood pressure."

"Just like my grandfather has been having." Lyn commented. "Anything else?"

"It says that he's been substituting his heart pills for sugar pills as well. I knew we had way too many of those left over, I can believe I didn't see this before." Leila said shaking her head. "I am so sorry Lyn."

"No, it's not your fault Leila, I know you've done your best to care for my grandfather, so don't kick yourself about this. It's that slime Ephidel whose doing it." Lyn said placing her arm on Leila's shoulder. "But we should go to the police with this information, definitely."

"Ehhhhhh." Mark sounded out and the two girls looked at him in confusion. "This might not be enough information to get him convicted. Plus look at this, 'Orders from the Boss.' someone told him to do this. If we get him jailed someone else could slip in and continue doing this."

"Leila, go get Kent, he would know." So Leila ducked out and got Kent and the three of them informed him of the situation.

"Yeah, Mark is correct in his thinking that this isn't enough evidence to do anything with." Kent said looking at the notebook. "A good lawyer would have a field day with just this, you would need more, like video or picture evidence of it happening, and a doctor to testify that Mr. Hausen shouldn't be taking this medicine."

"Well, we know you aren't a cop, but you must have picked something up from your father, what do you suggest we do?" Lyn asked him. Kent pondered it for a moment before coming up with something.

"I think I may have an old closed circuit TV at my house, but it's broken and we'd need someone who could fix it we trust." He suggested. "Do you guys know of anyone?"

"Maybe, let me go get someone." Mark said before leaving the room. He came back with Erk and closed the door.

"I heard you had a CCTV that needed fixed?" He asked Kent. "Just one question, why are we all in the janitor's closet?" So they had to fill Erk in as well. "Okay, yeah, just bring the TV over to my house tomorrow and I'll set it up with my extra cameras. It'll have zoom and joystick control and everything with 1080 resoultion." Everything was falling into place and Mark felt the need to speak up.

"Okay, we have a plan. Now we need to keep this as secret as possible. If we get caught Ephidel will back off and we'll never find out who is trying to kill Mr. Hausen. Only tell other members of the team about this, but no adults until we have enough proof, not even Mr. Hausen or Wallace, we don't know how far this rabbit hole goes." He told everyone.

"What about Carrie, you know I'm horrible at lying." Kent asked.

"She's part of the team isn't she?" Mark asked back. "Just be careful everyone, this is premeditated murder we're talking about here, so if they are willing to kill Mr. Hausen they could be willing to kill us to cover their tracks." Everyone solemnly nodded, but none of them backed down.

"Thank you, all of you, for helping out with this, I can't think of what would happen if I didn't have friends like you all." Lyn said piling everyone in for a group hug.

"Hey, it's what friends do." Leila said.

"I know how important family is to you, so how couldn't I help?" Kent added.

"And we all like your grandfather Lyn, we'd hate for something bad to happen to him." Erk continued.

"Okay, so we act like nothing is going on, everything is still going fine." Mark said. "We do our homework, we play our games, we live our lives. We will do this and we will save Mr. Hausen. Caelin Knights, move out!" After that Mark had everyone file out one at a time so it didn't look suspicious, but someone was watching them anyways. Mark and Lyn were the last ones to exit and when they did this unknown someone came up behind them and spoke.

"Are we having team meetings in the janitor's closet now?" It was the low and deep voice of Rath, and it made Mark jump in fear when he heard him.

"Fiend!" He yelled as he turned around and put his hands up to fight. Lyn just stood there and started to laugh and Rath just stood there like his usual self.

"Mark, please, we all know who would win this fight." Rath said calmly as he gently pushed Mark's hands down. He was amused, it just didn't show.

"What is it with you two and sneaking up behind me?" Mark said calming down a bit.

"It's just so fun to see your reaction." Lyn joked. "So Rath, are you here because of what I asked you?"

"I am." Rath answered before turning to Mark again. "Lyn though it might cheer you up if you came over to my house and met my father. What do you say?"

"I guess that would be okay." Mark said slowly. "But why would I want to meet your father? Is he someone I would know?"

"Most likely." Rath answered. "But Lyn asked me to keep it a secret until we get there."

"I really think you'll be impressed." Lyn added, placing her hand in Mark's.

"Okay, it's a plan. Oh, and remind me to tell you about the janitor's closet when we get to your house. It's kinda a big secret."

"My favorite." Rath said, still with a straight face. "See you later." And with that he left.

"Can I just have one hint?" Mark asked when he was out of range.

"I'll just say that Rath's father is as brave as a wolf, anything else and you might get it." Lyn said after a pause. Then the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. "Looks like we'll continue this later handsome." And with that she kissed him on the cheek and headed off to class.

"And now I'm part of a murder plot, what else can go on here?"

 **A/n- Oh a lot more than you think Mark, a lot more.**


	31. The Silver Wolf's Guidance

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 31

"Psst, Mark! What's the answer to number 5?" Sain whispered into Mark's ear during the last period of the day. Science wasn't Sain's strong suit, he had just a good enough grade to stay on the basketball team, but Mark was helping him out somewhat.

"B." Mark whispered back when the teacher wasn't looking. Usually he didn't flat out tell him the answers, but that question was hard even for him. And plus it was just busy work, not a test or anything. Sain was improving though, when Mark first started tutoring him he would ask about every question. Anyways the bell rang and Sain winked at Mark for his help before he got to his locker next to Lyn's.

"So, are we just going leave our bikes here and ride with Rath in his car or what?" He asked her as they filled their backpacks.

"Oh, didn't you know, Rath rides his motorcycle to and from school, so we have to bike there too." Lyn commented and Mark's eyes widened a bit.

"Really? Now that's something I need to see." Mark said a bit impressed. So he hurried to the parking lot with his bike and Lyn followed him. And to be sure Rath was sitting on his motorcycle looking like a badass in his bandanna and jacket.

"You two ready to leave?" He asked with his usual tone. Mark and Lyn nodded as they mounted their bikes and took off. As expected Rath pulled away very quickly once they got going.

"Don't worry, I know where he lives." Lyn assured Mark without him even needing to ask. So he took her lead and they eventually made it to Rath's house. By the time they got there Rath had already parked his bike in the garage and was waiting for them.

"How long have you known how to ride that thing?" Mark asked a bit out of breath as they reached him.

"Started when I was 7." Rath answered. "My father wasn't around much because of things you're about to learn, so I needed a hobby. Motorized bikes just seemed cool to me. I could take mine apart and put it back together in a day if I wanted to."

"That's impressive." Mark replied, and he did note that Rath still didn't let the secret slip.

"Maybe." Rath said, but he smirked a bit. "But anyways, welcome to my house, make yourself at home and I'll go get my father."

"Thank you Rath." Lyn said with a smile and the trio entered the house. Mark and Lyn took seats in the living room and started to chat a bit while they waited.

"Man, they have a lot of old basketball stuff hanging around here." Mark commented as he got a good look around his surroundings. "Is Rath's father a collector or something?"

"I think 'or something' is the correct answer to that." Lyn said grinning, knowing that the secret was nagging at him.

"No, nuh-uh, I'm not going to react to anything this time." Mark said grinning back. "You two already got me today."

"A nice quality to have, a good coach never makes the same mistake twice." An older voice said from behind him. "Though I only remember having one or two good coaches." Mark turned around and when he saw who was talking to him he almost fell out of his seat.

"Y-You're, y-you're." Mark started to mumble before turning to Rath. "Why didn't you tell me your father was the Silver Wolf?!"

"You never asked." Rath said flatly. Dayan, or the Silver Wolf as the media dubbed him, was one of the most famous Sacaen basketball players of all time. He even played for the Elibian national team for a while before his retirement 10 years ago. Now he is the head of a large charity organization specializing in taking care of homeless children.

"My son and your friend say that you could use some encouragement after your last game, seems it didn't go so well." Dayan said as he too took a seat in the living room. "Why don't you tell me about it."

"Yeah, we lost, I don't think I did my best as a coach and I kidna feel like a disappointment." Mark admitted. "I mean I know our rhythm got messed up, but still I think I should have done better."

"Well son, let me tell you something I've learned over the years. No team is perfect, even if they never lose. Someone is always going to have a bad night, someone on the other team is always going to be on fire. I used to feel the same way you did until one of my coaches summed it up for me in one statement. She said 'It's possible to do everything right and still lose. That's not failure, that's life.' and I've kept that saying close to me for a long time." Dayan told Mark, hoping that it would help. It did, though he was mostly over it by this point anyways.

"And to the people that still doubt you after that?" Mark asked.

"Then those people either don't know you well enough, or shouldn't be around you. Reality and maturity are two very closely related things, though I think you are very mature for your age, just like my son and Lyn here." Dayan assured him. "As long as you try your best every day and every game, no one should say anything."

"That's very wise Mr. Kutolah, thank you. It does make me feel better." Mark said truthfully. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke again. "Do you mind if I ask you some question about your playing days?" He asked meekly.

"Go right ahead, I'm an open book." Dayan said with a grin. And ask Mark did, for about three hours until it was getting to be time to eat dinner. He asked everything from old games and rivals, and even about his charity work.

"Sorry, I didn't think he'd get this carried away." Lyn said to Rath as they just looked on with amazement at Mark's enthusiasm. Lyn did think it was cute, seeing that spark in his eyes again, but realized he was hogging Rath's father's attention.

"Don't be. I figured this would happen." Rath answered back. "So what was with the janitor's closet during lunch?"

"Oh that." Lyn said looking down. "We think Ephidel is poisoning my grandfather and we hatched a plan to try and catch him in the act. But we want to keep it a secret in case we're wrong and because we don't know if there is anyone else involved."

"You have my word that I will keep it a secret." Rath said determinedly. "Mr. Hausen has always been a good friend of my father and our family, so count me in for whatever I can do to help."

"Thank you Rath, I knew we could count on you." Lyn said giving him a small shoulder hug. After that Mark finally got done with his questions and Lyn decided to try and leave before he could think of anymore.

"Thank you again for talking with me Mr. Kutolah, it was very enlightening." Mark called out before the door closed. "And thank you for setting this up Lyn, you're awesome." After he said that he remembered something. "Oh drat, I forgot to tell Rath about our secret meeting."

"Is that all, I though you would have wanted an autograph from his father." Lyn teased him. "Don't worry, I told him while you two were talking. So, you just want to ride somewhere to get food since it's so late?" She asked hopping on her bike.

"Well first I want a taste of this." Mark said reaching up and kissing Lyn on the lips. "But yeah, I could eat, just need to call my parents. They will not believe who Rath's father is." Lyn just giggled at how silly he was and they rode off to get food. Then they rode back to Lyn's house first, but they saw someone sitting on the porch.

"Doesn't that look like Leila?" Lyn said seeing some magenta hair with her better than average night vision.

"Yeah, but why would she be at your house so late at night?" Mark asked seeing her as well.

"Well, I guess we're about to find out."

 **A/n- Another chapter or two and this will be the longest thing I've posted here.**


	32. Some of Life's Little Moments

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 32

As Mark and Lyn rode up Leila got up to meet them. She knew that they would both be wondering why she was there, and that's why she made the first move.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asked even though she didn't know where they had been or what they had done.

"It went fine." Mark answered slowly, the confusion in his voice very apparent. "What's up? Something come up with Mr. Hausen."

"No, no, nothing like that." Leila said and Lyn exhaled the breath she was holding. "I just-" She paused to think about what to say. "Look, I still feel really bad about what happened and I wanted to make it up to you Lyn."

"Leila, it wasn't your fault, truly. You don't have to do anything to make up for it. You've always taken good care of my grandfather, and you don't know how much I appreciate that." Lyn said assuring her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Well still, I did. So here." Leila said pulling something out of her pocket. "They're concert tickets for tomorrow, I was hoping you two would come with Matthew and I."

"That's very thoughtful of you Leila, of course we'll come. But on one condition, you stop feeling sorry for things that aren't your fault. Deal?" Lyn said looking the tickets over.

"Deal." Leila said and Lyn gave her a hug just to make sure she felt better. "I guess I'll see you two later then." With that she left and Mark took a step closer to Lyn to see the tickets.

"Leanne and the Herons, never heard of them before. Are they foreign?" He asked Lyn.

"They're from Tellius." Lyn answered. "Matthew and Leila are big fans of theirs. Mostly romantic and cheerful sounding stuff, I think you'll like them. Looks like we have a date tomorrow as well."

"Sounds good to me. Leila is a good friend, I'm glad we know her." Mark said smiling slightly.

"Me too." Lyn said still thinking about her kind gesture. "See you tomorrow at school?"

"Unless I'm sick, and then there's still a 50/50 chance." Mark joked and Lyn chuckled before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight, I'm sure your grandfather wouldn't mind if we keep it downstairs."

"Nah, I have to leave you wanting more every now and again." She teased him. "Still love you though."

"Love you back." Mark replied chuckling, happy with how the day had gone.

* * *

"You're still coming over tomorrow right?" Carrie asked Kent over the phone. Something may have changed his plans so she decided to confirm.

"Don't see why not." Kent replied. "Nothing more important has come up and to be honest, me being over there with you is probably for the best considering what I found out today."

"What does that mean?" Carrie asked intrigued.

"Well, turns out my sister is going to be in town tomorrow." Kent told her. "And I told you what happened between us. I'd rather be with you than home with her eleven times out of ten." Carrie giggled at his exaggeration and he smiled at the sound. "So, if things do go south, you have plans on what we can do?"

"I do, and they involve you and me without our shirts on, possibly more." Carrie said as sensually as she could over the phone. It gave Kent goosebumps down his back and his voice was a bit off when he replied because of it.

"You don't think they'll walk in on us?" He asked as his mind drifted back to seeing her in her swimsuit.

"If they do we can just pretend to be cuddling under one of my blankets." Carrie answered simply. "That sound good to you?"

"It sounds wonderful. Is it bad that I'm hoping we don't like Joel's date now?" Kent half joked.

"No, I'm thinking the same thing actually." Carrie said and the two began to laugh slightly. "Okay, see you then. Love you, bye!" And with that Carrie hung up before Kent could respond.

"Love you too." He said a bit forlornly since he was starting to feel ready to tell her. He took a deep breath after putting the phone down and started thinking to himself.

 _I need to tell her soon. Tomorrow maybe? Yeah, that sounds good. Plus she'll love it either way. If Joel's girlfriend is nice she'll like the fact that I'll confirm our relationship in front of her, and if not we'll make out in her room and I'll tell her then because it'll be romantic. I think I'm actually getting the hang of this relationship thing._

"I wonder if I should buy some condoms just in case." He actually thought out loud. "Nah, she won't want to with people there most likely." With that thought Kent got ready to sleep and it was a restful sleep, too bad for him it was ruined the moment he woke up and heard his sister downstairs. He took a deep breath before leaving his room and heading down for breakfast.

"And he's working on becoming a judge, I think that's about it." His sister was most likely talking about her boyfriend or something. He didn't pay much attention to her though as he poured his cereal and milk and started to eat. Val kept going on and on about him, and it was actually refreshing to hear her sound so happy and vibrant for a change.

"What do you think Kent?" His father asked to snap him out of his thoughts.

"If he makes you happy then great." He said meaning it. "I never said I didn't want you to be happy, just wanted you to stay in our time of need.

"Well, what about your girlfriend?" Val asked him a bit put off at his second comment. "Does she make you happy?"

"She does, I even plan on telling her I love her today." Kent admitted and his mother squealed a bit in joy at that. "Mom please, you made the same sound when I said the same thing about Lyn."

"Hm, well hopefully you won't screw this one up." Val told him. It may have sounded snide, but she did mean well. "And maybe it'll give you some perspective." After that Kent finished his breakfast and headed off for school. When he got there he noticed that Carrie had sent a picture to him, so he decided to look at it quickly before leaving his car. To his surprise it was of her standing in front of her mirror in her underwear with the caption 'a taste of what's 2 come.' He didn't have the time to admire it as much as he wanted to, but he did text her back 'You look hot, can't wait." before walking into the school. Back at his house though, Val stayed a bit longer, not having to leave for a bit and her parents kept talking to her about her boyfriend

"So dear, you never got to mention what this lucky guy's name is." Her mother asked.

"Oh yeah, his name is Joel Way, he lives over in Worde. If I remember correctly, you worked a case with him a while back Dad." Val answered.

"Ah yes, I do remember him. Well, I feel more comfortable already."

 **A/n- Haha, I got someone with last chapter's cliffhanger. Sorry if this is a bit of a filler chapter, but you know, not every chapter can be a winner.**


	33. A New Rival Maybe?

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 33

"So where exactly is this concert?" Mark asked Leila as they sat down for lunch. He had thought it a good idea for him and Lyn to sit with her and Matthew to plan out how their night would go.

"It's in Ostia, so a fair distance, but we should be back here by midnight, one in the morning by the latest. I know you guys have a game tomorrow so I won't keep you out too long. No promises on Matthew though." Leila answered smiling at Matthew.

"Don't worry Mark, I'll get my sleep." He said winking at the other couple. "And you'll get to meet some of our Ostian friends we used to go to school with."

"Did everyone here transfer from somewhere else?" Mark asked rhetorically with a chuckle. It seemed like the only people who actually lived in Caelin for most of their lives were Kent and Sain.

"Seems like it." Matthew said. "But I love it here too, it's small and peaceful, and it gave me the chance to find my feelings about Leila."

"What do you mean by that?" Mark asked curiously.

"Well, you might not believe this, but I was pretty popular back in Ostia." Leila said cutting in with a joke. "Lots of guys would ask me out, so I pretty much just tuned them out, even Matthew. But when we both transferred here, he just kept trying to make me laugh and I fell for him. Moving here has been the best thing in my life, I wouldn't give it up for the world."

"We wouldn't have it any other way Leila." Lyn said placing her hand on top of Leila's. Leila smiled at the gesture and the four started to eat after that.

"Are we going to leave right after school?" Mark asked a few minutes later. "Or are we going to stop off at our houses first?

"We can leave after school unless you have something you need to do Mark." Matthew answered. "Leila and I brought extra changes of clothes in our cars, so we're good."

"And I brought some clothes as well." Lyn added.

"Oh good, that makes me feel less weird for bringing a set of extra clothes as well." Mark admitted and the other three chuckled slightly. "You laugh, but I would get teased for that in Bern."

"Well, as the movie line goes, you're not in Bern anymore." Lyn told him and it got him to chuckle as well. After that they finished up their lunches and went through the rest of their day as they normally would. Before Mark and Lyn could leave though Erk caught up with them.

"Hey, I finally got that TV up and running for the you know what." He told them silently. "I even got it set up to record multiple rooms, like the kitchen and the bathroom where drugs could be hidden. I can come over after the game tomorrow and set it up if you'd like me to."

"Erk, you're amazing." Lyn said and Mark gave him a subdued high-five. "Yeah, tomorrow after the game would be great, just be secret about it like we discussed."

"Will do." Erk said nodding before scurrying off to go home.

"This is actually coming together." Mark said impressed. "We'll catch that dastard in no time."

"Dastard?" Lyn asked with a weird look.

"Sorry, too much Tale of Crowns I guess." Mark answered sheepishly. "Anyways, let's get going." With that they met up with Leila and Matthew again and they headed to Ostia in Leila's car, since once again Matthew's car wasn't working right.

"I'm starting to think you'd have more luck with a bike." Lyn commented about it.

"Well, it won't matter that much longer." Matthew said off-handedly. "So it's not that bad."

"Oh, so you finally have enough money to get a different one?" Leila asked him.

"Something like that." He said with an almost unperceptible wink to the back seat. "I have been doing a fair bit more side-jobs than usual." After that the drive was pretty normal fare, just talking about what everyone had been up to. Mark and Lyn talked about meeting Rath's father and Leila and Matthew talked about some of their Ostian friends. By the time they got to the venue they were very ready to have a good time.

"You and Matt find our seats and we can get some snacks okay?" Leila suggested and the guys agreed to it. So her and Lyn headed for the concession stands but when they got closer Lyn saw someone she didn't expect.

"Florina! Is that you?" She called out and Florina turned around to see who called out to her.

"Lyn! What are you doing here?" Florina said giving her best friend a hug. "I didn't know you had tickets to this show."

"Leila invited Mark and I to come with her and Matthew." Lyn told her. "I'm more surprised to see you here, why didn't you tell me you were coming, you could have joined us."

"Um, well, you see." Florina said stuttering and blushing. "I'm here with someone." Before Lyn could respond a big, blue-haired, hulk of a man came up beside her with an arm full of food.

"Hey, they didn't have the drink you wanted so I got you the strawberry one." He told Florina before looking at the other two women. "Oh, I see you made it too Leila, is this one of the friends you said you were inviting?"

"You know this guy Leila?" Lyn asked in a guarded tone. She was getting bad vibes off him for some reason or another. Maybe because she figured he had taken advantage of Florina's kind spirit to get what looked like a date.

"I do. Lyn this is Hector Maulmen, the one I talked about on the way here." Leila answered her. "Hector, this is Lyn Hausen, I take care of her grandfather on the weekends."

"It's nice to meet you Lyn." Hector said taking her hand and shaking it. It felt like he was going to take her arm off with it he was so strong. "Hey, is this the same Lyn you said was your best friend Florina?"

"Um, yes." Florina said still nervous.

"Cool, well I'll go find our seats, they are probably next to everyone else since my brother is the one who gave the tickets to me to give out." Hector said before leaving.

"Wait my- drink." Florina said, but by the time she got it out it was too late.

"I don't like him." Lyn stated when he was out of earshot.

"What? Why?" Leila asked confused.

"I think he took advantage of Florina to get a date. I mean look at him, he's huge. He probably intimidated her into silence and took it as acceptance." Lyn explained.

"I've known Hector a long time, he may be brash, but he's no lout like Sain for example." Leila defended him.

"Okay then, explain to me how this happened Florina?" Lyn asked crossing her arms.

"Well, um, I kinda ran him over with Huey." Florina explained. "Him and his brother were at our ranch the other day for some reason and it just happened. I apologized and told him that I would make it up to him somehow, but he said it was okay and that he's had worse. Then his brother offered him the concert tickets and suggested I go with him. I was a little nervous at first, but Hector has been a gentleman the entire time, I promise Lyn."

"Fine, I'll decide to believe that for now. But if he does anything to you, you tell him I'm not afraid to punch him in his smug face." Lyn told her. After that her phone buzzed and it was a text from Mark.

 _Hey, did you know Florina was here too? And she has a date?! Oh, and the concert is about to start FYI._

"We can talk more about this later, we need to get snacks before the concert starts."

 **A/n- And now this is officially the longest thing I've posted here.**


	34. A Universal Difference

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 34

"So Hector, you play any sports, seems you have the muscles for it. Football maybe?" Mark was asking as Lyn and Leila finally got to their seats.

"Ha, good one Mark." Hector said giving him a friendly noogie. "But basketball is my sport of choice. The guys of my family have been Ostia's star centers for over 5 decades and I'm no different."

"Hey, you better not be hurting him." Lyn said snatching Mark out of Hector's arm.

"Lyn, come on, he wasn't hurting me. He's cool, if not a bit brusque." Mark said straightening out his clothes before sitting back down in his seat. "Don't mind her, she can get overprotective at times."

"Hey, I get it." Hector said not mad at all. "No offense Mark, but you are kind of a target for bullies, and it's natural for people to protect the ones they love." His words were actually a bit profound, that is until he accidentally let a burp out. "Excuse me, I guess those drinks are more fizzy than I thought." Everyone but Lyn laughed. Hector was still rubbing her the wrong way for some reason, even though everything he was doing wasn't mean.

"Come one cheer up, it's not like we go to school with him." Mark said as the lights dimmed. He put his arm around Lyn's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "Plus, we play them tomorrow, I bet you could probably dunk on him."

"Okay, okay, I'll give him a pass for now." Lyn said truthfully. "But I'm still wary."

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't." Mark told her and then the concert began. All of the members of the band were very beautiful, even the guys, and they had a very angelic look to them. Their music followed suit, being very soft and up building, and Mark did end up enjoying it like Lyn said. Hector may have fallen asleep a time or two, but so did Florina so he couldn't be faulted for it.

"I feel like I've slept for a week." Lyn said when it was finally over. "So, what did you think Mark?"

"Their music gives me the same feeling Nils' flute playing does, a very relaxing but also motivating force almost. I liked it." Mark commented as he stretched his arms out. He looked to his side though and saw that some of their friends had left. "Uh, where are Matthew and Leila?"

"I saw them sneak out right after the last song. Are you thinking about spying on them?" Lyn said knowing Mark way too well.

"Yeah." He said unabashedly. "I think he's going to pop the question."

"Really, I never knew Matt to plan something that romantic." Hector chimed in. "Of course he didn't really clue me into the fact he had a girlfriend until a few months ago. Anyways, I'm in for some spying, what about you Florina?" Florina was still sleeping from the music. "She doesn't snore a lot, I bet I could just carry her."

"You two go spy, I'll take care of Florina." Lyn said not liking Hector's idea that much. Hector shrugged and then him and Mark hurried outside to see what was going on.

"So uh, you and Lyn seem close." Hector said as they walked around the parking lot looking for Matthew and Leila. "How long has that been going on?"

"A couple weeks, why do you ask?" Mark wondered.

"I don't know, she seems a bit-" Hector said before Mark cut him off.

"Out of my league? Yeah, you're telling me." He said assuming

"I was going to say pushy actually." Hector admitted. "I mean if you're into that then fine, I'm just a bit concerned."

"She just formed a bad first impression of you." Mark told him.

"Oh, well that happens a lot." Hector admitted. "So you're saying she'd be nicer if I got to know her better?"

"For sure, now pipe down I think I see them." And see them Mark did. So him and Hector hid behind a car, Hector looming over Mark, and kept quiet to listen in.

"So, I really hope I haven't been wrong about you being a serial killer, seeing as you've taken me to this secluded part of the parking lot." Leila joked. It seemed like Mark and Hector made it just in time to hear everything.

"Please, if I was I could have done it much sooner than now." Matthew joked back. "No, I took you here to do something more romantic."

"Well, it wouldn't be the weirdest place we've done it." Leila joked again.

"Leila please, I'm being serious." Matthew said and she fell silent. "So, we've been together for a while now."

"Oh my gods, you're proposing aren't you?!" Leila said picking up on what Matthew was saying.

"Damn it, why do you have to be so smart?" Matthew said shaking his head but smiling. "But yes, I am proposing to you. Would you like to see the ring?"

"Well yeah." Leila answered. So Matthew took a small box out of his pocket and opened it up to show a decent sized diamond ring. "Ooh, since when did you have money to buy this?"

"Since I've been saving up for a couple months now. You may notice that's when my car started to stop working even more." Matthew explained. "And you know I've been doing side work for people around town. So, what do you think?"

"I think I have the best fiancee in all of Elibe." Leila said before placing a big kiss on his lips. For some reason this made Hector forget he was spying and he started cheering. This obviously spooked the couple and they jumped slightly before seeing Hector and Mark.

"It was his idea." Hector said pointing at Mark. Mark responded by giving him a 'what the hell?' look.

"Yeah, sounds like something Mark would do." Matthew said not mad at all. "Better watch out though about throwing him under the bus Hector, or you may not enjoy tomorrow's game at all."

"What does that mean? It's not like he's the super awesome coach we've been hearing about lately." Hector said, obviously not knowing all the facts.

"Um, actually I am." Mark said and Hector backed away from him. "Looks like my reputation proceeds me."

"Um well, I better check on Florina." Hector said awkwardly before walking away.

"You're not actually mad at him are you?" Leila asked.

"No, but it feels like he needs a gut check every now and again. Plus Lyn will love to hear about it." Mark answered. "Anyways, congrats you two, but please let me be there when you tell Serra."

"Oh, don't worry, I have that all planned out as well." Matthew assured him. After that the three walked back to Leila's car. Surprisingly they parked close to where Hector's car was and could hear him talking with Lyn.

"Here you put her in the car, I don't want to accidentally touch her somewhere I shouldn't." He told Lyn.

"Okay." Lyn said doing so. "You know you're dead if you do anything to her right?"

"Oh trust me I know." Hector sighed. "Look, Mark said that you got a bad impression of me, and while I won't say this isn't what I'm like most of the time, I am a nice guy at heart. I don't bully people or intimidate them on purpose to get them to do things, it's just the way things turn out sometimes."

"You know what, Mark was right." Lyn said sighing herself. "You haven't done anything to warrant my suspicions except for being huge and a bit crass. If you can take Florina home without incident I'll back off, deal?"

"Deal." Hector said with a nod. "Tell Mark I'm sorry for underestimating his personality, I see why you two make a good team. You should keep him around as long as you can."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lyn said and then Hector drove off to take Florina home.

"See, Hector isn't that bad." Matthew said afterwards.

"His brother on the other hand." Leila joked and the three capped off the night with another loud round of laughs, much to Lyn's confusion.

 **A/n- Hey look, Matt actually got to propose in this universe.**


	35. Sibling Rivalry

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 35

"Hey Kent, can I borrow your phone for a sec? I forgot mine at home and I need to call my parents since I'm going to be out late tonight." Sain asked as him and Kent got their things ready to leave school.

"Sure." Kent said handing it over. "You mind talking about something for a bit afterwards?" Kent was usually serious, but Sain could tell that he was more so than usual.

"Yeah, of course man." Sain said patting him on the back. So he made his call and then they started to walk towards Kent's car. "So, what's up?"

"I think I'm going to tell Carrie that I love her today." Kent answered. The first thing Sain did was crack a huge smile and it made Kent smile some as well. "I take it you think that's a good idea?"

"Dude, I think it's a great idea." Sain corrected him playfully. "She is totally into you and you know that if you tell her that she'll just going to enjoy being with you more. I mean just think, she's sending you pictures of herself in her underwear, she'll probably do more after this."

"Wait?! How?! Did you look through my messages?!" Kent asked clearly flabbergasted before calming himself down to answer normally. "Anyways, you know that's not why I'm telling her."

"I know, I know." Sain assured him. "But it's a nice positive though, don't you think." He added as he nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Kent admitted. "But don't look at my messages again, I'm pretty sure Carrie doesn't want you to see those pictures."

"Okay, promise on my headband I won't look again." Sain said. To outsiders that might seem weak, swearing on a headband and all, but that was Sain's way of saying he would do everything in his power to do what he said.

"Thank you Sain, for everything. I know I joke sometimes about why you're my best friend, but it's things like this that cement it." Kent said in a heartfelt tone.

"Kent, save that for Carrie, we all know you have a daily limit on your romance." Sain joked and Kent pushed him away slightly before getting into his car. "See you later man, tell me if you get lucky." Kent nodded and then drove off to Carrie's house. "And now to text Mark to confirm his suspicions." Sain said pulling out his phone that he clearly didn't forget. "Hope he's having fun at that concert."

As Kent drove to Carrie's house he found himself behind a car that seemed to be going the same way he was since it kept taking every turn he did. He hoped that the driver didn't think he was following them for some reason, but as Carrie's house came into view it was clear they were going to the same place. They both pulled into the driveway one after the other and when Kent got out of his car he was in for a bit of a surprise.

"Val? What are you doing here?" He asked his sister as he walked towards her car.

"I'm visiting my boyfriend, duh." She said in a non-impressed tone. "Come on, there is no way you haven't figured this out yet, you're not that stupid Kent."

"I can't believe this, I can't believe this." Kent started muttering to himself as he walked to the door and knocked on it. Val was still getting things out of her car so when Joel answered the door there wasn't a scene.

"She'll eat your heart and spit it right back out." Kent said blowing past him before he could be greeted.

"Nice to see you too?" Joel said confused, but that changed once he saw Val and started to help her with her things. Meanwhile Kent was intently looking for Carrie and after a few moments he found her in the hallway.

"Hey, you're here." Carrie greeted him with a smile. He responded by grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs to her room and then closing the door. "If you were anyone else I would think you're being impatient after what I sent you this morning, but I have a feeling something else is bothering you. So what is it?"

"It's my sister. She's the girlfriend." Kent said slumping down on one of the beanbag chairs in Carrie's room. "Gods, how could I not put those clues together?" Carrie was shocked, but she was more worried about Kent, so she walked over and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." She told him softly. "It's not your fault, I should have thought of it too. Plus, now that we know we don't like her, we can move on to plan B." She planted a soft, lingering kiss on his lips, but that was all that could happen before Carrie's mother called out for her.

"Carrie! Come down and meet you brother's girlfriend!"

"We don't have to." Carrie said a bit disappointed.

"Yes we do, just because I don't like her doesn't mean you won't." Kent said not really meaning it and wanting to make out with Carrie. But he knew staying upstairs would cause too much trouble with Joel and Val. So the two went downstairs and waited in the living room for everyone else to come in.

"I take it from your reaction you didn't realize your sister was my girlfriend." Joel said to Kent as he and Val took a seat next to each other on the couch.

"No I didn't, it never crossed my mind." Kent answered back a bit sourly. The best way to put how he felt was betrayed, like Joel should have better taste in women than his sister. But no, here they were awkwardly trying to talk. "So, how did you two meet? Romantically I mean." He knew Val would butt in and say they met the same way Kent met him.

"Oh well, we met in a coffee shop one day." Joel explained. "I hear the cashier call out your family's last name and she was there. I decided to reintroduce myself and we had a nice chat together. She asked for my phone number and it went from there." Kent would have asked a bit more, since he was interested, but Val went on offense and started asking about him and Carrie.

"So, what about you two? I mean I never thought you to be the one to date a blonde Kent." It was supposed to be a jab at Kent, but Carrie didn't like it either. "I mean I though you were gaga over Lyn, what happened to that?"

"Well, if you would read any of the letters Mom and Dad forced me to send you, Lyn and I broke up a couple months ago, about a month after we met Joel the first time actually." Kent started out. "Not that you would care but I was very torn up by that. But Carrie was there to help me through it, and then a few weeks ago our friend Mark set us up since he had an outside view of our relationship and though it would work out."

"So, she's your rebound girl?" Val said plainly. "Well you could do worse, at least she's pretty."

"Excuse me?" Carrie said finally getting upset enough to speak up. "I'll let you know I get straight A's and B's along with being one of the better cheerleaders in the area. So you can get off your little high-horse and stop insulting me!" Again, it wasn't Val's intention to upset Carrie, but she did anyways.

"Val, you are being a bit rude." Joel said facing her.

"I am." Val admitted. "I'm sorry to drag you into our family squabbles. You just wouldn't understand." That was the last straw. Carrie grabbed Kent's hand and started to drag him upstairs to her room.

"Now I see why Kent always speaks badly of you, it's because your a bitch!" She yelled from the stairs. After that her parents walked into the living room, blissfully unaware of the situation that had just happened.

"So, are we still on for dinner?" Her father asked.

"I am if you are Val, I'm sure Carrie will come to her senses after she thinks about it a bit." Joel offered.

"It doesn't bother me, I've learned that some people just don't like my straightforward personality, but others like yourself do." Val said calmly. "So yes, I would love to get to our dinner reservation, let the tone here calm down. Let's just hope our siblings don't do anything impulsive." Meanwhile, Kent and Carrie mad it back to her room, and Carrie was wanting to do something impulsive alright, knock Val's lights out. Kent sensed it though and wrapped her in a big bear hug before sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I don't want my brother dating her. I don't want her being anywhere near him. She's going to break his heart." She said trying to worm her way out of Kent's grip. "Don't you agree with me, we should go back down there and start yelling at them."

"And what would that prove, that we're immature?" Kent countered. "For some unknown reason they like each other, we don't have to like it or accept it, but we should at least respect the fact that it's their decision to make." It was as if all of Kent's anger was transferred to Carrie, which was good because Kent was pretty good at calming her down.

"Why do you have to be right all the time?" Carrie said pouting as she stopped trying to get away.

"You know better than most that I am not always right." Kent said back. "I just know fighting this isn't our best option."

"And what would our 'best option' be?" Carrie asked him.

"I don't know, I was thinking spending the evening with someone we love." Kent whispered into her ear. It took a second for what he said to settle in with Carrie, but when it did it almost immediately cheered her up.

"Kent, did you just say you love me?" She asked slowly, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Did I? I'm not sure." Kent joked. "Maybe I should say it again. I love you Carrie, every little part of you."

"Let me go for a second, I promise I'm not going to leave." Carrie requested and Kent let her go. Carrie turned around and pounced on him so hard he fell back onto the bed.

"I take it were back onto plan B?" Kent asked smiling that he had cheered her up. "Or would this be more of a plan C?"

"I say it's plan 'shut up and let me kiss you.'" Carrie answered before doing just so. With all the emotions swirling around they moved quickly, kissing, holding each other, taking clothes off, and soon they were both in only their underwear. "I should have guessed red boxers were your thing." Carrie teased Kent at seeing them. "They look good though, very sexy."

"I could say the same thing about yours, lavender is really a good color on you." Kent commented as he too got a good, close look at her body. "So, I was thinking, how about when everyone leaves we go downstairs and watch a movie together. I pulled a Mark and found a movie titled _Carrie_. You're okay with scary movies right?"

"That sounds nice, but I want to do something else first." Carie said trailing her fingers down Kent's abs. "Something involving less clothes if you catch my drift." She was suggesting they have sex, and Kent's mind started to race.

"You think we're ready for that?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"I do. Come on, we've stopped at this point many times before, I want a little more. But if you don't think we are, then I'll let it go." Little did Carrie know that these were almost the same exact words Lyn had told him months ago. All of Sain's words and the falling out with Lyn came back up in his mind and it solidified his decision.

"You know what, let's do it." He tried to say confidently. "I've been holding back for too long for too many reasons, I love you Carrie and I want to show you how much." And with that he leaned in to kiss her again, but then he realized something. "I don't have a condom."

"That would be a problem." Carrie said, Kent's head very close to her's. "Oh, I know! You can sneak one of my dad's out of the bathroom. They're in the medicine cabinet."

"He wouldn't be suspicious?" Kent asked pondering the thought.

"Nah, him and mom don't get intimate that much anymore, so it'll be fine." Carrie assured him.

"Okay, I'll be right back." But before he could get out of the bed someone knocked on and opened Carrie's door. Kent hid under the sheets and Carrie covered up her shoulders.

"Hey, we're leaving for dinner. Sorry about earlier, I don't think Val meant to upset you so much." It was Joel, so he hopefully wouldn't ask too many question. "Hey, where is Kent?"

"Oh, he had to go to the bathroom. Look, I'm fine you go have fun on your date." Carrie said quickly to get him to leave and it worked.

"You think they've done this yet?" Kent asked as he popped his head back over the covers.

"No, Joel would have told mom and dad if they did." Carrie said knowing her brother well. "Let's beat them to the punch."

 **A/n- No, this is not where their steamy side-story starts, that's a different time. And just because I feel like defending them doing it before Mark and Lyn, all I have to say is Kent and Fiora's B and A supports. It's implied they do it during the war when none of Lyn's supports imply that.**


	36. Getting Closer

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 36

After a nice relaxing night of sleep, Mark was once again woken up by Lyn sneaking into his room, something that actually hadn't happened in a while. But instead of ripping the covers off like usual she snuck in under them and got her face as close to his as she could.

"What happened to leaving me waiting for more?" Mark asked remembering the discussion they had the night before when he suggested he just stay at Lyn's house.

"Well, it's been 8 hours, I think that's waiting enough." Lyn joked back before leaning in for a kiss. "Besides, looking back, I may have regretted my decision last night."

"You? Never." Mark said grinning before kissing her back. "But know it's my turn to be the bore, we need to get to school and then prepare for the game. Ostia is even farther than Pherae and we know what happened last time."

"Fine, we'll have time to celebrate our victory tonight I guess." Lyn said sliding out of the bed.

"I see you're as confident as ever." Mark commented doing the same. He had gotten warm during the night so he slept in his boxers.

"And I see some pretty impressive muscles for someone who says he's not athletic." Lyn said raising her eyebrow at him. "Anyways, last year we actually played Ostia very close in both games. We lost by 3 points combined which is better than anyone else in the Lycian League could say. I mean they didn't have Hector last year, but how much could that change?"

"Good to know." Mark said as he put some deodorant on and then a shirt. "But I have a feeling Hector is quite good, so don't take him lightly." After that he started to fidget a bit. "Are you going to stay in here, I need to change these boxers."

"Aww, and I was looking forward to flashing you afterwards." Lyn teased him. Mark blushed a deep red, but Lyn did leave, not before placing another kiss on his cheek. After that he got to changing and then started to check his messages as he headed downstairs for breakfast. He had one from Sain which he was expecting and then one from Kent that was sent just a few minutes earlier. He decided to read them in order.

 _Sain: Dude, U were totally right! She even sent him a picture of herself in her underwear. ;) If he doesn't get lucky tonight I'll eat my headband._

 _Kent: Mark, I need someone to talk to that's not Sain. Something happened last night and I'd like a serious discussion about it before the game today. Don't bring Lyn._

"Good for you Kent, you deserve it." Mark said smiling lightly before closing his phone. Breakfast was then eaten and then he and Lyn walked to school together like usual. Everything was normal fare until lunch when Mark took Kent aside in the hallway so they could talk privately while they ate.

"So I have a feeling you already know what I'm about to tell you since we have a close group of friends that talk to each other, but I would appreciate it greatly if you would let me get everything out first before making any comments." Kent asked Mark. It wasn't that he thought Mark would be rude, he just wanted to express himself clearly.

"Okay, got it." Mark said agreeing respectfully. "What's up?"

"Carrie and I had sex last night." Kent answered and from Mark's lack of reaction, he knew his former statement had been true. "I wanted to talk to you about it because Sain would just congratulate me and not be serious and I don't feel comfortable talking to Lyn about it for obvious reasons."

"You know by telling me this she's going to find out anyway since I'm horrible at lying to her?" Mark asked him.

"I know, but this way is less awkward." Kent said before the two fell into an awkward silence.

"So how was it?" Mark finally asked.

"It was good." Kent said non-committaly "I mean I enjoyed it, I just don't know if I went along with it because I really wanted to or if I did it to show my sister up."

"Your sister?" Mark asked and Kent told him the story of what happened the night before.

"So what do you think?" Kent asked when he was finished.

"Well, there is not doubt the feelings about your sister influence your decision somewhat." Mark admitted. "But in the short time I've known you Kent I've learned that you don't do things you don't want to. If you didn't want to have sex you wouldn't have right?"

"Right. But I guess I'm worried that Carrie will start thinking that I only did it to get back at my sister." Kent said voicing his concern.

"Then talk to her about it." Mark said plainly. "You're going to see her later today at the game right? Just pull her aside and clear the air beforehand, that's what I would do."

"Okay, I'll try that." Kent said nodding to confirm it to himself. "Thank you Mark, I knew trusting you with this first would work out well for me."

"Hey, what are coaches for?" Mark said putting his hand on Kent's shoulder.

"You mean friends right?" Kent said catching on.

"That too." Mark said grinning "Now onto lunch. Will you trade me your brownie for my cheese puffs?" So they ate their lunch and continued on with the day until it was time to go to Ostia. Mark suggested that the whole team take the bus since Ostia was so far away and they all agreed. He also blocked off the back of the bus so Kent and Carrie could talk.

"Okay, what's up, I know Mark well enough that this is a plan of his." Carrie said about five minutes after the ride started.

"Well, I wanted to talk about last night." Kent started out slowly.

"What about it, I thought you said you enjoyed it." Carrie said back a bit confused.

"I did, I just..." He paused. "I just want to let you know that I didn't do it because of my sister. I did it because I love you and I wanted to share an intimate moment with you."

"Is that all?" Carrie replied brushing off like it was nothing. "Kent, we both had issues with your sister last night, and while that may have been a contributing factor, I was going to ask you about it no matter what. Didn't you get my hints?"

"I did, I just didn't realize you wanted to take it that far. I'll try to do better in the future." Kent said calmly.

"Hey, don't you be getting down on yourself." Carrie told him sternly. "You did nothing wrong and to be honest you're being a bit too paranoid. Just focus on the game tonight and my cheering for you okay?"

"Okay, I'll do that. Thank you Carrie, you've eased my mind a lot. I guess that's just another reason why I love you. Can I have a good luck kiss though, it might help." He was joking around, so Carrie knew he was feeling better. So she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Knock em dead Kent, for me and for everyone else." She whispered afterwards. Meanwhile a few seats in front of them, Mark and Lyn were of course listening in.

"They had sex didn't they?" Lyn asked from the context.

"Yeah, before us too, what's up with that?" Mark joked.

"Give it a few weeks or so, you aren't ready yet." Lyn joked back. Mark shot her a look, but she was right so he let it go. "Don't worry, I'll have you ready in time."

"I'm going to hold you to that you know."

 **A/n- Nothing much to say.**


	37. Game 4: At Ostia Wolves (3-0)

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 37

"Okay guys, I'm really confident that we're going to have a great game today." Mark said as he started his pre-game speech, which was much less rushed than last time. "From what information Matthew gave me from being a former student here and what Lyn told me about your recent games with Ostia, we have a really good chance to win. So, we're going to go out there and play our game, keep the tempo to our liking, and then when the time is right go in for the kill. So, are you guys ready for this?!" Everyone let off an excited cheer and Mark grinned, he still had their confidence.

"WHO ARE WE?!" It had been a tradition he started, and it wasn't ending anytime soon.

"CAELIN KNIGHTTS!"

"AND WHAT ARE WE?!"

"SMALL BUT BRAVE!"

"Alright! Let's move out!" And with that everyone filed out, giving Mark a high five along the way. He followed out behind them and after the team was announced he went and found Ostia's coach. He took one look at him an just had a feeling about who he was. "Let me guess, Hector's brother?"

"That obvious huh?" The youngish man asked with a chuckle. He had a big scar across his nose and he was bigger and taller than Hector, something Mark never knew was possible, but he seemed friendly enough. "You know Hector told me about what happened the other day, I hope you won't put it against him, our family is full of hotheads, including myself."

"Eh, I've already forgotten it." Mark admitted. "I am pretty forgettable at times. Being short and wearing green a lot can do that to a kid."

"Well, at least you have a sense of humor about it. But don't count yourself short, I've watched the tapes of your games, Caelin has improved very quickly under your coaching, this is going to be close game I think, you might actually win."

"Um, thanks?" He didn't know if he was trying to reverse psychology him or not.

"Don't think too much about that." Uther said catching it. "Yes we're both here to win, but being honest keeps us on our toes, wouldn't you say?"

"You're right." Mark said relieved a bit. "Well, good luck, may the better team win." He extended his hand for a shake and, like Hector's it felt as if he was going to take his whole arm off before he got back to the bench. When he got there he noticed that Ninian was actually in uniform for once. "Hey, don't do anything that will get you more hurt." He said concerned.

"I won't, I'm just going to stand and cheer when I can, it's a part of the rehab process." She assured him and Mark understood. He took a deep breath and looked out onto the court. Ostia was a big school, and it's gym was huge, probably at least 3 times the size of Caelin's. The crowds were louder too, but Matthew had told him that so he blared music during practice the last couple of days.

"Here we go." He said to himself as the teams met at half court. Sain and Hector took the middle ring and the referee threw the ball up to begin the game. With his longer arms Sain once again got Caelin the ball first and Mark wondered if he ever would miss a tip-off this season. It got tipped to Wil who quickly bounced it to Matthew to bring up the court. He called out the first play and Lyn cut past her defender a split second before Matthew passed the ball in her direction. The only person in her way after that was Hector, but Hector was just too big for her to do anything inside so she had to pass it out to Wil who had an open shot and took it. The ball bounced on the rim twice and finally went in for Caelin's first three points. The lead was short lived though Hector and another surprise player just beat up Kent and Sain in the paint with their strength, drawing fouls and dunking on them just about every possession. About halfway through the second quarter Mark called a time-out because they were down 10 and there was no sign of it getting better anytime soon.

"Kent, Sain, you're getting murdered out there, what's the issue?" Mark asked looking at them specifically. They were out of breath and sweating much more than they usually did.

"They're just too strong." Sain said. "They back me in and I can't do anything about it."

"And number 10, I think you said his name was Oswin," Kent started. "it's like he knows how I'm going to defend him before I even do. What year is he Matthew?"

"Senior, been a starter all four years too." Matthew said. "What's the plan Mark, our offense is a bit off as well because of them."

"Yeah, we can speed past them, but once I get inside I can't do anything because of Hector's size." Lyn commented. Mark closed his eyes and took all the information in, trying to piece what he could do together to make something work. It took him a moment, but when he opened his eyes he had a plan.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do." He said confidently. "Lyn, Wil, Erk, Rath, and Matthew will go back out there, giving Kent and Sain a breather. We're also going to switch up our defense and play a zoning style like this." He added drawing on the whiteboard he had bought a couple days before. "The plan is to not let the ball get inside the foul line, but if it does let them score because it would waste time and energy to try and stop them."

"What about our offense though?" Wil asked. "Rath is the only big guy you're sending back out."

"Exactly." Mark said. "We've seen that their defense is strong on the inside, so we're going to test their perimeter defense. Matthew will use his speed to suck them inside and the other four will be ready to shoot or pass to an open shooter."

"And since Rath is the best shooting big guy he can mix them up, I see." Wil said getting it.

"I hope this doesn't upset either of you." Mark said to Kent and Sain.

"Not one bit, I need a breather." Sain said sitting down on the bench.

"You're planning has sound logic Mark and I agree with it." Kent assured him. "I assume I would be next in line if Rath gets tired or too many fouls?"

"Yeah." Mark confirmed. "Okay, let's see if this plan works. Knights on three. One, two, three, KNIGHTS!"

"KNIGHTS!" The team cheered and they got back onto the court. The first couple of possessions with the new offense was a bit shaky since their plays were designed to have two big guys on the court, but towards the end of the quarter they were getting the hang of it. The defense was what really improved. With Lyn, Matthew, and Erk speeding around everywhere they were deflecting and stealing passes left and right. Sure, Hector and Oswin would get their fair share of points when they missed, but it was less than when Kent and Sain were in there. So by the half they were only down by 5 points and were very confident about coming back out for the rest of the game.

"Mark, your plan seems to be working." Lyn said as everyone sat in the locker room. "How did you come up with that?"

"Well, you know, playing to our strengths. We're a fast team not a strong one, they took advantage of our weakness so much I figured it wouldn't matter if I made them worse if it cause us to gain our own advantage."

"A daring strategy indeed, but it's working." Sain said with a grin. He then looked around, not seeing Kent anywhere. "Hey, where is my boon bench companion?"

"Probably taking a play out of your book with Carrie." Mark said since he saw them sneak out after his halftime speech. "Let them be, it'll be fine."

"Well, looks like I'm not going to be playing much of the rest of the game." Kent said in the hallway with Carrie.

"Think about it this way, more energy for later." Carrie said trailing her finger up his chest.

"Good point." Kent said getting some shivers. "But I do have to stay focused just in case. So how about another kiss for good luck?"

"Why of course." Carrie said placing one on his lips. About that time the team passed by to get back out on the court.

"Can I have a good luck kiss too?" Lyn said to Mark to tease the couple a bit. But to her surprise Mark did kiss her.

"Good luck." He grinned and ran back into the gym. Everyone huddled one last time and then took their position to continue the game. The team came out firing on all cylinders and by the end of the 3rd quarter they were up by 4 points. Then the Ostian strategy changed. Hector started guarding Lyn specifically and it really messed up Mark's plan since she was the one shooting the most. He would have thought that Lyn would be fast enough to just get around him, and she was for the most part, but every time down the court was hard for her now and she was getting stressed out from the intensity of his defense.

"Lyn, if he's going to guard you that close, just pass the ball to Wil, he's shooting really well tonight." Mark suggested during their next timeout.

"No, I can take him on, I just need a few more chances to figure him out." Lyn replied gritting her teeth. Mark wasn't going to fight her, once her mind was set on something it was hard to change. So the game went on, the lead going back and forth until there was a half minute left in the game. Caelin was down by a point and Ostia had the ball. Their point guard dribbled the ball to waste as much time as possible before trying to get the ball into Hector. The pass was great and it got to him, but as he went up for the lay-up Lyn came up and smacked his arm so he would miss.

"Personal foul! Number 7 Caelin. Two foul shots!" The referee called as it was a clear foul. But the shot did miss so there was a chance something good could happen. Hector took his spot on the foul line and took the first shot. It bounced off the front of the rim for a miss and Mark clenched his fist in excitement.

"Told you he sucked at free throws." Matthew said looking on.

"If he makes this next one call a timeout." Mark said back and Matthew nodded. Hector took a few moments to dribble the ball before shooting again. This one went in and as soon as Matthew got the ball he called the timeout. "Okay, are we going for the tie or the win? I have plans for both."

"We can't take an overtime with them, we have to win now." Matthew voiced his opinion.

"Yeah, I can't take anymore of their defense." Erk said. "And I'm slowing down out there. We'll get destroyed." Everyone else agreed and Mark nodded.

"Okay, so this is what we're going to do. Lyn will take the ball up the court to mix them up. Hector will come up to guard her and Matthew will cut behind him for a pass. They'll think we're going for a tie and collapse inside. Matthew passes out to Rath to suck them even more, and then Rath passes it to Wil in the corner who will take the shot. Sound good." The team nodded and Mark put his hand in the middle and everyone else placed their hands on top. "Team on three. One, two, three. TEAM!"

"TEAM!" And with that the last few seconds were in place. Everything went according to Mark's plan at first. Lyn passed to Matthew and then he passed to Rath. But when Rath tried to pass to Wil not all off the defenders were fooled and one tipped the ball. Lyn saw it and grabbed it out of the air with 3 seconds left. Wil was open, but so was she and it might take too long to get the ball to Wil. So Lyn took the ball herself and leaped up to try and score. But lo and behold Hector came in and knocked her down, a foul to be sure, but she missed the shot and fell hard to the ground.

"Personal Foul! Number 7 Ostia. Two shots!" The ref said, but Lyn wasn't getting up that quickly. Surprisingly Uther called a timeout so she could regain her composure after a shot like that. Mark rushed out to the court to help her up.

"Lyn! Are you okay?!" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Hector said standing over her as well.

"I've had worse." Lyn said finally getting up a bit dizzy. "Payback for your last shot huh?"

"Can you take the free throws?" Mark asked her. "Because we can have someone else take them."

"No, if I can't take them then I can't play in overtime." Lyn said citing the rules. "I'm fine really. Trust me Mark." Mark nodded and the players took their positions for the free throws. Lyn dribbled the ball a few times to clear her head and she made the first shot no problem. The crowd became silent as the referee gave her the ball again. She went through the same motions, but a twinge in her shoulder affected her shot ever so much. The ball bounced off the backboard, and then the rim, and then on to the floor. The shot was missed and Ostia had won 88-87. The crowd cheered of course since their home team had won, but everyone Caelin's side felt like they had played a good game, even Mark so he wasn't too disappointed.

"Sorry Mark, I thought I could do it." Lyn said a bit upset at herself for letting Hector best her.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Mark said. "We just lost to the best team in the Lycian League by 1 point in their home stadium. "Just think how badly we'll beat them in Caelin. Now let's take you home, I think you're going to need some food, ice, and maybe I'll throw in a massage as well for the star player. After we talk to Erk of course."

"I think I'd like that Mark, thank you." The Caelin Knights were 2-2 but they had some easy games coming up on the schedule and were confident even after this loss, so they were by no means in a bad position. Only time would tell how things would work out.

 _Stat Line_

 _Lyn Hausen #7: 10/13, 27 Pts, 2/4 3PT, 5/6FT, 2REB, 6AST, 3STL, 2TO, 3FOUL_

 _Kent Du Rouget #5: 3/7, 6Pts, 2REB, 1AST, 1BLK, 2TO, 2FOUL_

 _Sain Sante #1: 4/9, 8Pts, 3REB, 3TO, 3FOUL_

 _Matthew Espion #86: 4/6, 8Pts, 7AST, 4STL_

 _Wil Bowman #3: 4/7, 15 Pts, 4/6 3PT, 3/3FT 2STL, 1FOUL_

 _Florina Pegase #11: 1/2, 2Pts_

 _Rath Kutolah #55: 2/4, 5Pts, 1/1FT, 3REB, 2BLK, 1FOUL_

 _Lucius Lumiere #77: 2/3, 4Pts, 1AST, 1STL_

 _Erk Agacer #8: 5/8, 12Pts, 2/3 3PT, 4AST, 2STL, 2FOUL_

 _Other Important Players_

 _Hector Maulmen #7: 15/24, 32Pts, 2/3FT, 10REB, 5BLK, 2TO, 4FOUL_

 _Oswin Cheval #10: 10/15, 20 Pts, 5REB, 3BLK, 2AST, 1STL, 1FOUL_

 **A/n- Nothing to say.**


	38. A Surprise Guest

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 38

Mark felt vibrations in his pocket and realized that it was his phone going off. He was patiently waiting on Lyn's living room couch for Erk to show up so he could set up the security system. And then him and Lyn would go about their night of dinner and massages, so every passing moment was making him fidgety.

"Aren't you going to see who that is?" Lyn asked as she had felt the vibrations as well. So Mark took his phone out, looked at it, and then sighed slightly. "What?"

"It was Erk, he says something came up and he's going to be a little late." Mark answered.

"Well, if that's all, then I don't see any issues." Lyn said, even though she wanted to enjoy the night with Mark as well.

"It's not." Mark replied. "He said he has to bring someone with him, someone who doesn't know what's going on."

"Mark, you know I'm horrible at lying." Lyn said putting her hand on her head and sighing herself. "What are we going to do?

"Just let me and Erk do the talking." Mark assured her. "It's not like he's bringing a college professor over here."

"I guess. But I'm still a bit tense." Lyn commented before thinking of something else and smirking. "Hey, how about you get a head start on that massage while we wait?"

"Okay, sit on the floor and I'll rub your neck and shoulders." Mark said grinning back and agreeing. So Lyn slid down and sat between Mark's legs. "Do you mind if I slip your shirt off your shoulders?"

"Not at all, you can even move my bra straps over if you want." Lyn told him. Mark moved his hands to her shoulders and did so, giving her a moderate amount of goosebumps. "So, you're taking this much better than last time, I'm proud of you."

"Well, we tried our best and we had a legit chance to win, what would I have to be upset about?" Mark said as he started to rub her neck.

"You aren't upset at me or anything?" Lyn asked, even though she was pretty certain he wasn't.

"No way, if you would have seen the way Hector hit you and how you landed, well let's say I'm surprised you made that first foul shot." Mark admitted. "Are you sure that you don't have a concussion or something, usually I'm the one asking that type of question."

"I guess I'm just a bit shook up from the hit, pay it no mind, I still love you." Lyn told him as she patted his leg.

"Okay, I won't. What I will do though is give you a reassuring kiss just in case." Mark said back doing just so. It was a slightly awkward position but they were enjoying it. That is until the doorbell rang and spooked it out of them. "That's probably Erk and his friend. I'll get it."

"Thank you." Lyn said as she got her top back in order. Mark walked to the door and opened it too see Erk and a taller, silver haired man. He still looked kinda youngish though.

"Good to see you could make it." Mark said normally. "I take it your stuff is in your car?"

"Yeah." Erk answered. "Oh, and this is who I mentioned before."

"Greetings." The man said extending his hand. "I take it you're Mark?"

"Uh, yeah." Mark said shaking his hand. "And you would be?"

"Dr. Reglay of Etruria, but most people just call me Professor Pent." Mark obviously started freaking out a bit since this was exactly what he said wouldn't happen. "Erk tells me that we're here to install a security system for a friend, may I come in and meet her?"

"Don't worry, I can carry the equipment in." Erk called from the car so Mark let Pent in and led him to the living room.

"I didn't know Erk grew a foot and some grey hair." Lyn joked as they came in. "I take it your his associate?"

"More like mentor, but I'd say we're friends as well." Pent said smiling at the joke. "I already did my formal introduction, so I'll just say my name is Pent and leave it at that."

"He's a doctor, and a professor." Mark said and Lyn's eyes widened considerably.

"Surprised? I get that a lot." Pent said chuckling. So Erk carried in all the supplies and Lyn led everyone to her grandfather's office so they could set it up. "So Lyn, I hear your grandfather is the principal of your school, that must be nice."

"It is, though he's been sick for the last couple of months." Lyn answered guardedly. "That's why I wanted to set this up, if something were to happen while me and his caretakers are away, I just can't think about it."

"That's understandable. Does he approve of it?" Pent asked. Lyn was about to answer but Mark cut her off.

"We haven't told him yet, we're suspicious of something and we don't need him worrying about it with his condition." He said.

"Cutting out variables, smart." Pent commented. "Okay, so we have four cameras, what rooms should we put them in?"

"One in the bedroom for sure." Lyn said.

"We should have one in the living room." Erk added. "Preferably pointing at the door."

"Good thinking, I would suggest one in the hallway near the bedroom." Pent continued.

"And probably one in the bathroom, because you know that's where some of his meds are." Mark suggested.

"Is he prone to overdosing?" Pent asked at the suggestion.

"No, that's why we're suspicious." Erk answered. "So this is how you set the cameras up. Stick them to the wall where you want them and then type in the code 553 to synch them to the computer and TV. Everyone should take one and place it where they suggested." Everyone nodded and did just so. Mark had a bit of an issue, but Pent helped him out.

"Looks like the battery casing is a bit loose." He said pulling out a screwdriver. "That should do it."

"Thanks." Mark said and then there was an awkward silence. "You know what we're doing don't you?"

"I have a hunch, but I'm no lawyer or police officer, so I'm going to keep silent for now." Pent said winking at Mark. "But if you need help with anything, just get in touch and I'll see what I can do."

"You're kinda cool, you know that?" Mark asked with a chuckle.

"That's what most of my students say." Pent said smiling back. "Maybe someday you'll be one of them, you are quite smart."

"Does your school have a good basketball team? Say room for an assistant coach and star Guard?" Mark asked not too seriously.

"I could pull some strings." Pent said more seriously. "Consider it, it's never too early." After that Erk went over how to work the security system with Mark and Lyn.

"And I have it set up so it sends backup files to my personal laptop at home in case something happens." He said to finish up.

"Erk, this is wonderful, thank you so much, you too Dr. Pent." Lyn said as she gave Erk a bearhug.

"Can't breathe." Erk said and Mark chuckled, knowing the feeling well. Lyn offered for them to stay for dinner, but Pent said he had a date with his wife and had to see Erk home as well, so they left. That left Mark and Lyn in the kitchen alone, hungry and looking for what to make.

"So, I may have fast tracked us to scholarships to whatever college Pent teaches at, we might want to search which one it is, see if we're interested." Mark said getting out the spices.

"Oh, no need, he gave me his card." Lyn said before handing it to him. _Etruria Tech- Reaching Your Future With Style!_

"Even his card sounds cool." Mark said grinning.

"You know what else sounds cool, I'm thinking mani cotti for dinner, let's go all out tonight." Lyn commented.

"Yeah, why not?"

 **A/n- So, this story is going on break until at least the end of the year. I work retail and it's the holidays, so I have no time to write. I hope you understand.**


	39. Time Skip

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 39

A week and a half passed from the game from Ostia, and things were on the upswing. The basketball team won their next three games, and there was clear and concise evidence that Ephidel was trying to kill Lyn's grandfather. So, after school the team met up in the park to discuss what to do next.

"I say we take this to your grandfather and then let him take it from there." Kent said. "Do you know if he has a lawyer or not?"

"He doesn't. He doesn't tend to trust them too much for whatever reason." Lyn answered. "Mark, do you think that your father would be willing to represent him? He'll get paid of course, but I was thinking maybe since he knows you he would trust your father more."

"We can always ask him." Mark said. "Let's do that first, then he can come with us to explain what's happening to your grandfather."

"Sounds good to me." Lyn said nodding. "Though Erk, I'm going to keep those cameras up just in case if that's okay with you."

"Of course." Erk said. "And don't worry, I've saved all the footage onto two separate hard drives, so even if someone destroys or takes one we have a back up."

"Okay, so that's the plan. I speak for both me and Lyn when I say thank you for keeping this to just us, I think this is almost over and then Mr. Hausen will get better." Mark told the team.

"Any time." Sain said patting him on the back and the rest of the team voiced their agreement before they all had to leave. Only Mark, Lyn, and Ninian were left together after that and she decided now was a good time to ask the others about something.

"So um, tomorrow is Friday and I was wondering if you two would like to join Eliwood and I in a sort of double date." Ninian said a bit timidly as usual.

"I'm free tomorrow, what about you Lyn?" Mark asked.

"I'll probably be free as well, what were you and him thinking about doing?" Lyn answered.

"Well, Eliwood found out from someone that Mark can't swim and since swimming is part of my rehab process, he figured the three of us could teach him." Ninian answered. "Pherae has a swimming team and they've been letting us use the indoor pool when we need it. We'll have dinner or something before of course, but that was the main point."

"That sounds like fun." Lyn said. "What do you say Mark, you'll get to see me in my swimsuit again."

"I think Matt told Hector who told Eliwood." Mark replied first, missing the point slightly. "But yeah, I don't feel like almost drowning again ever, so some lessons would be nice. We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, I'll call Eliwood and tell him you accepted. Thank you, you two are always so kind to me." Ninian said before slowly walking to the bus stop.

"So, to my house?" Mark asked when she left. Lyn nodded and the two of them rode their bikes there. As Mark opened the door Lyn saw that his wallet fell out of his pants. She picked it up and was going to give it to him when she saw something peculiar sticking out of it. She pulled it out and saw it was a condom.

"Hm, so you are thinking about it." Lyn said to herself, before smiling to herself because she was starting to get an inkling of a plan.

"Lyn are you coming in?" Mark asked her and she snapped out of her thinking. She pocketed the condom and stepped inside the house.

"Sorry, you dropped your wallet and I was trying to make sure all the money in it got put back. Why do you have so much change in here anyways?" She asked handing it back.

"In case I want a drink from the vending machines at school." Mark answered taking it back and not realizing something was missing. After that they found Mark's father and explained to him the situation. They even showed him the video of what Ephidel was doing.

"So, we were wondering if you'd come over and help us explain and maybe be his lawyer." Lyn asked when they were done.

"Of course I will, I'm a bit impressed that you have all this evidence already, this should be an easy case all things considered." Mark's father answered. "Just don't tell your mother you did this, you know she'll just get worried."

"Yeah, got it." Mark replied glad that he was on board. "We were thinking of telling him today, can you give us a ride?"

"Just let me get dressed a little more professionally and we'll be off in no time." So Mark's father put on a tie and suit jacket and then drove everyone over to Lyn's house. "Let me do most of the talking okay?" He suggested and Mark and Lyn nodded. Lyn then woke her grandfather up and when he was in a position to talk, they did. Mark's father explained the whole situation while Mark and Lyn showed him the videos. The look on Mr. Hausen's face was one of being betrayed, but he was calm through the whole thing.

"To think, you two had to go through so much trouble for my sake, I'm sorry." Mr. Hausen said to Mark and Lyn.

"Grandfather, you know I would do anything for you to be safe and healthy, don't worry about it." Lyn said taking his hand to comfort him.

"And it wasn't just us, it was the whole basketball team. We really respect you and want to see you get better." Mark added. "You being back at school seems like it would be a big morale boost."

"That's all an old man such as myself needs to hear to be happy." Mr. Hausen said smiling for a moment. "You kids have a bright future ahead of you. I'm going to need to think about all of this though. What would you say about a one-on-one meeting at your house to discuss what to do next Mr. Bernard?" It was directed towards Mark's father.

"Tomorrow evening is good for me." He answered.

"Yeah, we have a double date tomorrow as well." Lyn added. "So we won't be in your way."

"Then it's all set." Mark's father said with a nod. "I look forward to working for you Mr. Hausen." After that they were set to leave until Mr. Hausen spoke up again.

"Mark, a word privately if you would." He asked and Mark agreed as Lyn and his father left the room.

"What's up Mr. Hausen?" Mark asked wondering why he wanted him alone.

"Nothing much, just haven't been able to talk to you recently. 5-2 record, Caelin hasn't won this many early games in years. That and foiling a criminal plot at the same time is impressive." Mr. Hausen told him. "And Lyn hasn't been happier in some time either. You know I figured you two would be good for each other, keep it up."

"Thank you Mr. Hausen, that means a lot. I hope you feel better soon." Mark said really meaning it.

"I will be, just you wait. Just one piece of advice about Lyn, you know how her last relationship with Kent went right?" Mark nodded. "Well, I'm seeing some of the same signs from her leading to the thing that broke them up, so be careful I don't want to see her get hurt." He obviously didn't know why they broke up, but Mark did so that really did help him out.

"Understood. I think I know what to do, it might be something...intimate is the best way I can word it." Mark said a bit awkwardly. That just made Mr. Hausen chuckle a bit.

"Ah, just like her mother." He said. "Well, hopefully you're ready for that."

"I hope I am." Mark said a bit embarrassed. "Just make sure to knock I guess." It was a joke so he got away with it before exiting the room.

"I heard him chuckling in there, what were you talking about?" Lyn asked him when he got back.

"Something similar between you and your mother." Mark said not wanting to go deeper. "It was a good thing though."

"Good." Lyn said before pecking him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Mark said back and then him and his father left. Lyn immediately pulled out her phone and called someone.

"Leila, I think I'm ready for that shopping trip you suggested."

 **A/n- It's back!**


	40. Shopping for Surprises

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 40

Florina was quietly waiting on a mall bench for Lyn and Leila to show up. She had gotten a call from Lyn about an hour ago asking if she wanted to go shopping with the two girls and she happily agreed. She asked what they were going to be shopping for, but all Lyn would say was that it was a surprise, so that worried her a bit, but her trust in Lyn because of their friendship made that go away for the most part. She was about to text her and ask when they were going to show up, but then she saw them walking by the food court and got up to meet them.

"I'm glad you could make it Florina." Lyn said with a smile as they hugged each other. "How are you doing?"

"Any word from Hector lately?" Leila added hugging her as well. Not a question Florina was expecting, but she did have an answer.

"Um, well, I uh, kinda kissed him yesterday." She answered with a big blush on her cheeks. "And before you worry Lyn, I wanted to do it, he did something very sweet for me if you can believe that."

"I wasn't thinking anything of the sort." Lyn said, pretty obviously lying, but Florina was going to let it go since she knew she was just being protective as usual.

"Anyways, you never did mention what we're shopping for." Florina mentioned and Lyn and Leila just started to smile an giggle slightly.

"You'll see, but first let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Leila answered her. So the trio headed for the food court and ordered some food. They didn't really do it on purpose, but they all got food corresponding to where they originally came from. "Aww, I should have gotten some Sacaen meat buns too, those things are so tasty."

"Eh, I can make better ones." Lyn replied even though she did enjoy the mall's food as well. "Hey, I could make some for your wedding if you wanted me to."

"I'll consider it, thank you." Leila said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Wait, are we wedding dress shopping?" Florina asked thinking she had figured it out. "Shouldn't your parents or Matthew be here for this?

"No, we're not dress shopping." Leila said after swallowing.

"And the reason we don't have any of the guys here is because it's a surprise for them." Lyn said with a grin. "Don't you think Mark would want to be here if he could?"

"Yeah, he seems like the guy that would actually enjoy shopping for clothes with you." Florina said reasoning on the evidence. "But why invite me then?"

"Well, you're our friend, and you'll be honest about how we look in what we want to get." Lyn answered honestly.

"Plus, you and Hector seem to be becoming a thing." Leila added, since she had some inside info from Hector's side of things. "So I asked Lyn to invite you as well, see if you could find something nice as well."

"Wait me?! Surprise for Hector?! Just what are we shopping for?!" Florina said blushing even harder and covering her face so the other's couldn't see it. Lyn put her hand on her back and looked at Leila.

"Looks like we should put her out of her misery and finally show her." Lyn told her. She agreed and after taking the last bites of their food the trio walked over to the shop Lyn and Leila wanted to go to. When Florina saw it she blushed even harder.

"Elenora's Secret?! How close do you think Hector and I are?" She said turning away a bit.

"Maybe we should have told her up front?" Leila said to Lyn getting a little worried about Florina.

"Florina." Lyn said taking her hand and leading her to a bench. "We're not assuming anything, and we're not trying to push you towards anything either. We just thought it would be fun if you came with us and tried some things on. And if you find something you like, well then you'll be prepared for whenever you do want to do something for a guy you like. If you don't want to come in you don't have to, but I think you'll have some fun with us if you do." Florina took a few deep breaths to process what Lyn was telling her and to calm down some. She looked Lyn in the eyes and gave her answer.

"Okay, I'll go with you." She said timidly.

"Are you sure?" Lyn asked not wanting to put her in an uncomfortable situation.

"Yes, I am. I mean you're right, I'm going to have to do this kind of thing eventually. And to be honest, most of my hesitation is, well, I kinda do really like Hector, but I don't want to go too fast. I mean it's great for you and Mark how fast you are going, but it's not what I want, and doing this does make me feel like it's moving a bit fast for me." Florina elaborated. "Do you understand?"

"I do, you've always been careful when it comes to guys and how you go about dealing with them, and I'm not here to change that." Lyn assured her. "So I get it. Just don't mention it and I'm sure nothing will happen that you don't want too."

"Thank you Lyn, truly." Florina said hugging her again. "I guess I shouldn't have been so scared, you are my best friend after all."

"Don't worry about it." Lyn said hugging her back. Then they got up and the three women entered the store. As expected there were mostly women inside and the view from outside was blocked off so peepers couldn't get any looks at them, but it was a very nice store, one of the better ones in the mall.

"So what exactly are you looking for Lyn?" Florina asked as they reached the middle of the store.

"A swimsuit, but like a little bit of a skimpy one." Lyn answered.

"A swimsuit? But when are you going to be swimming anytime soon?" Florina asked confused.

"Tomorrow actually." Lyn answered again. "Eliwood invited Mark and I to Pherae so we could teach Mark how to swim and help Ninian with her rehab exercises. I want to get something that will knock him on his ass in surprise."

"Well, I think I have an idea about something like that." Leila said taking Lyn's hand and dragging her towards the swimming suit section. In a blur she picked out a number of them for Lyn to try on and led her to the changing rooms.

"Are you sure about us seeing you like this Lyn?" Florina called from the other side of the door.

"I mean as long as you don't have your phones out to take pictures." Lyn called back. Leila slowly put her phone back in her purse with that.

"What, I thought she might want to see pictures." She said shrugging. Anyways, Lyn tried out all of the outfits Leila chose and got some input.

"Not your color."

"Eh, maybe a bit more coverage on the top."

"That just looks like your old one." None of the swimsuits really were panning out and Lyn was down to the last one that Leila picked out.

"I think you guys are going to like this one." Lyn said putting it on and stepping out of the changing room.

"Ooh, you're right Lyn, that one makes you look very nice." Florina said looking her over.

"I've never had a bottom like this though." Lyn commented. "What's it called?"

"I don't have any idea." Florina shrugged.

"I think the tag called it a tanga." Leila answered. "And I agree, if you want to knock Mark on his butt, this will do the trick Lyn."

"Okay, then this one it is." Lyn said posing a bit more in front of a mirror. "Mark doesn't know what's going to hit him when he sees me."

"For sure, but now it's my turn." Leila said taking her own selection of clothes into the changing room. She ended up choosing a red and lacy set of underwear to surprise Matthew with. Then Florina went. She didn't try that much on, but she did end up getting a set of panties with a cute pegasus design on them.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Florina said as they exited the store. "Who knows, maybe these will come in handy sooner than I think."

"Good for you Florina." Leila said smiling. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Just, you know, don't get pressured into anything." Lyn added. "And no, that's not a jab at Hector."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Leila said before smirking again. "Soooo, how are you going to surprise Mark?"

"Well..."

 **A/n- I don't have much to say. I've never gone underwear shopping with friends before since guys don't typically do that, so if it's a bit off, that's why.**


	41. Learning Things About Friends

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 41

When Mark showed up to Lyn's house he was a bit nervous. He was sure that his friends could help him learn how to swim, but he was still wary about getting back into the water. At least Sain wouldn't be there to throw him in along with his chair. This is what he was thinking about when Lyn answered the door and greeted him with a smile and a new outfit he hadn't seen before.

"Baring your mid-drift, you trying to send me a signal or something?" He asked, but she did look really good. Her top was teal and sleeveless with a ruffle pattern and she had a purple sweater and some dark green skinny jeans to go with it.

"Maybe, maybe I just like freezing my stomach off." Lyn replied coyly, since she was trying to send him a signal. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, but that's to be expected." Mark said truthfully as they walked to Lyn's car and got in. "Not too hungry though, maybe just a snack or something will do."

"Who are you and what did you do with Mark?" Lyn jokingly asked as she placed her hand on his forehead. "You're always hungry. Must be the nerves huh?" She was projecting a bit of her nervousness on him with that comment.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Mark said putting his seat belt on. "I'm sure once I see you in your bikini again it'll go away." With that Lyn drove to Pherae, hoping that she wouldn't say anything that would give her plan away to Mark. She was glad when they got to Eliwood's house since that meant two more people that could join in the conversation and move it away from her. Him and Ninian were waiting for them outside so all she had to do was roll the window down to talk to them.

"Hey, you two looking good." She called out to them.

"Hi!" Mark added from the passenger seat.

"I could say the same for you both as well." Eliwood said smiling as he and Ninian walked up to the car.

"Is that a new outfit Lyn, it looks good on you." Ninian commented.

"It is, thank you for noticing. So Mark and I aren't very hungry, so you two can pick where we eat." Lyn said telling them the situation.

"Well, neither are we really, I had to make food for my Home Ec class and Ninian tried it as well. Maybe we should just head back to the school and start Mark's swimming lessons? There are vending machines in the halls if we need snacks." Eliwood explained.

"Sounds good to me, what about you Mark?" Lyn said turning to face him.

"Yeah, might as well get it over with." Mark sighed. So Eliwood and Ninian got in the backseat and Lyn drove off towards the school. To get rid of some of his nervousness Mark decided to start some small talk. "So have you guys seen the new Greil Mercenaries movie yet?"

"Eh, it was okay, but they strayed so far away from the books like usual." Eliwood commented. "But the characters looked just like I imagined them. Did you know that my mother designed some of the costumes?"

"You're kidding me." Lyn said a bit shocked. "I didn't know she was into designing things for movies. But yeah, those costumes were really on point."

"Oh, yeah, she even made me an ancient heron costume for Halloween, which reminds me, that's next week already." Ninian added. "What are you guys going to dress up as?"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up now, what are we talking about?" Mark said butting in a bit confused.

"Haven't I mentioned it Mark, my mother is a fashion designer, that's the business my father runs." Eliwood told him.

"I guess I must have missed that." Mark said not recalling ever hearing that fact. "Well, that's pretty cool, do they run any stores I would know about?"

"Yeah, I would say most every guy knows about one of the stores." Eliwood joked, since it was a lingerie store.

"I guess I don't follow." Mark replied still not getting it. By that time they had reached the school and parked so Lyn moved over and whispered the name in his ear. He blushed a bit after that. "Well, I think that store has good products, not that I've been in one before I mean, I just-" With that the other three just started laughing as they exited the car.

"Don't worry about it Mark, I know it's hard not to look." Lyn assured him. "Who knows, maybe you'll be seeing someone model it more often." More of a straightforward clue if she were to be honest, but Mark was too flustered to think it through. That is until he thought of his retort, which he whispered into Lyn's ear this time.

"Who says I want you wearing anything in the first place." He said in his best seductive voice and then it was Lyn's turn to be hot and bothered.

"Mark, you keep talking like that and I'm going to jump you right here in the parking lot." She said back quietly. And she wasn't kidding, she was that close to doing it if it weren't for Eliwood and Ninian calling for them.

"Hey, we only have a set amount of time in the pool, so unless being out here in the cold is more inviting you might want to get a move on." Eliwood called from the entrance.

"Maybe later then." Mark said and Lyn regained her composure.

"Sooner than you think." She winked at him before taking his hand and leading him into the school. Luckily Eliwood waited for them since they probably didn't know where the pool was.

"I would figure close to the locker rooms right?" Mark asked as they walked down the halls. "Though I might be wrong since I didn't see them the first time around. Of course we were all in a hurry that day."

"Kind of, you have to walk through the other end of the shower room to get to it, in both locker rooms." Eliwood answered.

"Ah, so they're all connected, that's good design." Lyn said. After that the group split up into their respective gender's locker room and began to change into their swimming clothes. As you would expect from Mark, he still had his same green shorts with yellow accents while Eliwood had blue ones with red accents.

"Well, probably should have expected you would be really fit." Mark commented as he and Eliwood rinsed off a bit before entering the pool room. "But yeah, Ninian is a lucky girl.

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself Mark, your arms in specific." Eliwood complimented him back. "Just so you know, I might stare at Lyn a bit, but I don't mean anything by it, I just have the feeling that she's probably kinda hot."

"Hey, totally understandable man, she is. It's so like you to be considerate of my feelings Eliwood, thanks." Mark said thinking back to the last time he saw her like this. But what he didn't know was going to blow his mind, and maybe shorts, wide open.

 **A/n- Maybe a hint at Eliwood and Lyn's support option there at the end, but we all know nothing will come of it.**


	42. Before the Shenanigans

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 42

In the girl's locker room Lyn and Ninian were also just about to walk out to the pool, but Lyn stopped before they did.

"Is there something wrong Lyn?" Ninian asked looking over to her. "There isn't anything wrong with your swimsuit is there?" Ninian wasn't expecting her to wear such a revealing outfit, but it looked good on her.

"No, nothing is wrong, I just want to make an entrance." Lyn explained. "I have something special in mind for Mark after this and well, you can probably guess what it is by what I'm wearing."

"Oh, yeah I was wondering about that." Ninian commented. "Eliwood and I aren't at that step yet, but that's just because we're taking it slow." After she said that she felt like she might have sounded judgmental so she quickly spoke up again. "Not that there is anything wrong with how fast you and Mark, I mean it's not so fast, I mean-"

"Ninian, calm down." Lyn said cutting her off. "I know what you mean. Plus you're my friend, I know you just have my best interests in mind."

"I guess you're right." Ninian admitted. She was still a bit worried, and all of her feelings about hidden secrets weren't helping out one bit.

"Hey, cheer up or Eliwood might think something is wrong." Lyn said smiling at her. "Don't worry, I could never be mad at you Ninian, you're too sweet of a girl. Now go out there and show them your stuff." Ninian reluctantly did what Lyn asked and walked out to see Eliwood and Mark already in the water. Mark was floating on his back with Eliwood supporting him so he wouldn't sink.

"Looking good Ninian." Mark called out to her when she came out. "That swimsuit really suits you." Eliwood couldn't help but facepalm at Mark's pun and that was enough of a distraction to have him stop floating. Mark flailed a bit, but Eliwood caught him before his head went under the water.

"Watch yourself Mark, wordplay may be your strong suit, but swimming still isn't'." He commented as Mark caught his breath. "But I do agree Ninian, you look lovely. How does your leg feel?"

"Almost like normal, so that's good." Ninian answered with a slight blush as she slowly entered the pool. "Lyn said she would be out in a few moments, something about making an entrance." That made Mark interested so he looked over to the locker room and it just so happened that that was when Lyn decided to come out. She was wearing her normal bikini top, but her bottom, Mark couldn't even describe it since he had never seen it before.

"It's called a tanga." Eliwood commented, seemingly reading his mind. Mark gave him a confused look so he decided to explain how he knew. "Fashion designer mother you know? I think she might be trying to send you a message Mark."

"Well, I think it's working." Mark muttered since he was still in wonder and because their was blood rushing towards his thighs. It didn't help that Lyn was posing at the edge of the pool either.

"So what do you guys think of my new outfit?" She asked. Usually she didn't really care, but she was teasing Mark and loving it.

"It's very you Lyn, I think my mother would love to have you model that." Eliwood commented and Lyn grinned before looking at Mark.

"What about you Mark?" She asked egging him on.

"Um, well, I don't feel comfortable saying it in front everyone." Mark answered a bit sheepishly. Lyn smirked and entered the pool and walked up to close to him, so close her breast were almost touching his chest.

"Why don't we go to the other side of the pool so you can tell me?" She asked at almost a whisper. Mark silently nodded and Lyn led him to the deep end and held him close so he wouldn't sink. "So, what's so bad you couldn't say it in front of Eliwood and Ninian?" Mark took a breath and channeled the dirty side of his mind.

"You look so hot in that, well let's just say you're lucky we're in public or it just would have been gone like that." He said snapping his fingers. It was at that point that Lyn knew that he was going to be totally on board with her plan for the night.

"Hm, who says that I wouldn't have jumped you first? I still think those shorts are pretty handsome myself." She teased him back.

"Well, we'll just have to see at a later date." Mark replied. After that they rejoined Ninian and Eliwood and got to Mark's lessons. He probably would need another lesson, but he was confident in his ability not to drown anymore. About an hour later he was floating on his back with Lyn when the PA system for the school went off.

 _If Ninian Ereshkigal is still in the building can you please come to the faculty office. Ninian Ereshkigal to the faculty office._

The announcement was so loud in the pool room that it freaked Mark out. It freaked him out so much he started flailing and he grabbed the closest thing he could, which just happened to be Lyn's breasts. He didn't realize until Eliwood and Ninian started staring at him.

"Well, that's one way to stay afloat." Eliwood joked and as soon as Mark saw what he was doing he let go and started sinking.

"Woah, hold on there Cassanova." Lyn said catching him and pulling him up. "So, loud noises is what I need to get you to grab my chest huh?" She wasn't mad in the slightest, in fact she would have liked it if he had done it a bit longer. "At least tell me they felt good." She teased him.

"Sorry about that. And yes, they did." Mark apologized, blushing a deep red. But again Lyn really didn't mind that much. After that scene Ninian started to leave the pool.

"Looks like we need to cut our date a bit short." She said trying to dry off quickly before any of the three of them realized who she was.

"Yeah, why would Pherae's faculty want to speak with you?" Lyn asked a bit confused.

"Well, they know about us being here using the pool and Nils and I used to go to school here when we were younger since we had to move around a lot, so maybe someone needs to talk to me about those things." Ninian replied as she started to walk to the locker room.

"Ninian, slow down, I'm not even out of the pool yet." Eliwood said feeling that something was up. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I just want to get this over with." Ninian said starting to stress out even more. But that stalling was enough time for Mark's brain to recover and make a connection to something.

"Hey, they said your last name was Ereshkigal right? That must have been tough, having the same last name as one of Elibe's most corrupt businessmen." He asked. His father had told him about the criminal case against him since it was big news for his law firm when it happened. Ninian just froze in place, wanting to just be alone before slumping to a sitting position and starting to cry. Eliwood immediately got out of the pool and ran to her side.

"Ninian! Are you okay?! Is it your leg again?!" He asked really worried.

"Leave me alone!" She said trying to break away, but she couldn't. "I knew Nils was right about you figuring it out, why didn't I listen to him?"

"Ninian, what on earth are you talking about?" Lyn asked getting out of the pool as well. But Mark had the answer.

"It looks like I've hit a raw nerve." He said sorry he had even brought it up. "Nergal Ereshkigal is your father isn't he?" All Ninian could do is show a whimpering nod in response.

"Is that why you wouldn't tell me your last name?" Eliwood asked. "That's kinda, not to be rude, dumb. Why would you do that?"

"Well don't you hate me now, our fathers were rivals and he cheated your family out of a lot of money." Ninian sobbed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't have anything to do with you." Eliwood replied. "Did you really think that I would be so upset that I would hate you over who your father was?"

"Obviously!" Ninian exclaimed before covering her mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Eliwood said holding her closer. "I love you because of the person you are, not who your parents are. You are the best thing that's happened in my life and I'm not going to leave you over a shallow reason like that."

"And we aren't mad either." Mark said finally getting out of the pool. "Yeah, you're dad did some horrible things, but you didn't, you were like three when it happened."

"Yeah. You are a wonderful person Ninian, one that I am proud to call my friend." Lyn added with a smile. "So stand up and be proud of yourself, that always works for me." With that Eliwood helped Ninian to her feet even though she was still sobbing.

"I don't know what I did to deserve people like you in my life, but thank you." She said calming down slightly. "And sorry for ruining our day."

"No, it was great, I got to learn somethings about swimming and about both you and Eliwood." Mark said.

"And he got to grab my boobs." Lyn joked and the four finally shared another laugh.

"Well, we should get going to see what they want." Ninian told Eliwood. So everyone got dressed again and said their goodbyes.

"So, back to my place?" Lyn asked Mark after the other two left. With everything that went on she still hadn't forgotten her plan.

"Yeah, sounds good." Mark said with a blissfully unaware of what was to come smile on his face.

 **A/n- So if you want to know what happens to Mark and Lyn after this, you can go read the story already written about it which I should have changed the title to "Tactics & Teamwork 42x: Sexy Shower Shenanigans" by now. If you don't feel like reading it the TL;DR of it is, Mark and Lyn have sex and realize that Erk's camera's may have caught it, so they end up rushing to his house. **


	43. Unexpected Visitors

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 43

Erk was busily typing away at his laptop when his mother called up to him suddenly.

"Erk, some of your friends are here to visit you!" She said and Erk scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Who would be coming here this late without an explanation?" He asked himself as he got up and left his room. He walked down the stairs and saw the familiar green flashes of Lyn and Mark, and his mind immediately shot to Mr. Hausen.

"Uh, hi Erk, sorry about barging in at a time like this, but there is something we need to discuss with you." Mark said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's uh, about something at school." Lyn said oddly nervous as well. Erk caught on that it meant something to do with the security cameras in her house so he knew where to take the conversation.

"Oh, you two must need some help with that art essay due soon, come on up to my room and I'll show you some good sources I found out." He said with a wink his mother wouldn't see. So the three of them headed up to his room and when the door closed Erk started in with the questions. "So what's going on, is Mr. Hausen alright? Did he accept Mark's father's help?"

"He did, but we have a different issue." Mark answered. He knew Lyn would be too embarrassed to say it so he would take the bullet. "You are now in possession of a sex tape, and we'd like you to get rid of it."

"What are you on about Mark, is this one of your jokes?" Erk asked confused. But when he saw that the other two weren't even smiling his eyes opened wide. "Oh gods, you two forgot about the cameras didn't you?"

"Yeah." Lyn said shortly. "So if you could delete the last, let's say hour, of tape from the bathroom camera, we'd appreciate it."

"Sure, I can do that." Erk said sitting back down in his computer chair and getting to work. "I mean if you want I could give you a copy of it too." Mark looked at Lyn with a excited look, but she shook her head no.

"No, just get rid of it." Lyn told him and Erk understood.

"Alright, it should just take me a few minutes." He said opening up the feeds on his laptop. "Hm, strange. It looks like someone is walking around currently."

"Who is it? Mr. Hausen is currently at my house." Mark asked.

"They haven't faced the camera just- Ah! It's Ephidel." Erk said as the person turned around.

"What is that rat doing there at this hour?" Lyn asked a bit upset. "Is he planting anything in the house?"

"Not that I can see. Uh, oh." Erk said looking at another camera feed. "Matthew just walked in the front door."

* * *

"I'll go in and get your coat." Matthew said opening the passenger door to Leila's car. "It's the yellow one right?"

"Yeah, sorry for this, but it does have my license and money in it." Leila said through the window. "But thank you."

"Hey, no problem. Where did you think you left it?" Matthew asked with a smile.

"In the hall closet next to Mr. Hausen's room." Leila answered. Matthew nodded and then entered the house. He had no idea that anyone else was in there with him, so he took his time walking up the stairs to the closet. It didn't take him long to find Lelia's coat, but when he closed the closet door he was face to face with Ephidel. It seemed like he had just left Mr. Hausen's room and he had a big knife in his hands.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Matthew asked him, not noticing the knife at first. "Mr. Hausen is in a meeting with his lawyer." The news that Mr. Hausen had a lawyer was a surprise to Ephidel, but he didn't let it show.

"I could ask you the same thing." He spat back. "I'm sorry to hear that some was wronged Mr. Hausen so much he needs legal help, but that's the state of people today I guess."

"Well, you would know, since you're the one that's going down." Matthew said with a grin. Ephidel's eyes went wide and Matthew grinned even more. "That's right asshole, we know what you were up to, Mr. Hausen hasn't been taking those meds for a long time and you're going to prison for an even longer time." Ephidel was still in shock, but he calmed down, a plan formulating in his mind. He slowly walked over to Matthew, hoping to look intimidating.

"Not if my boss and I have anything to say about it." He said in a low voice. "And he's leagues ahead of me and you."

"So, you are working for someone." Matthew pried, not backing down an inch. "Well, they're next."

"No, you are." And with that Ephidel took the knife in his hand and stabbed Mathhew in the side with it. And just to put the icing on the cake he also kicked him down the stairs after pulling the knife out. Matthew tumbled down and along with breaking his leg, he hit his head so hard on the railing that he got knocked out cold. "Now, if you'll allow me my leave, I have report to file." With that he calmly walked over Matthew's body and out the door as if nothing happened. Leila saw him as he walked out though and she had the same confused thoughts that Matthew had, but they were quickly drowned out when her cell phone started to ring. It was Lyn, and she grinned thinking it might be her wanting to talk about her experience with Mark.

"Hey Lyn-" Was all she got out before Lyn cut her off screaming.

"Matthew got stabbed!" Lyn yelled. "He's over at my grandfather's house and Ephidel stabbed him!"

"WHAT!" Leila yelled back. "I just saw him leave since we came back to get my coat."

"Get in there and help Matthew then, he's knocked out and we already called the police!" Lyn exclaimed and Leila rushed into the house and to Matthew's side. He had started to gain consciousness again, but he was bleeding pretty bad.

"Sorry babe, looks like I tripped up." He tried to joke. "Ow, my side is killing me, better not laugh so hard."

"Matthew now is not the time to be joking." Leila said pulling out some spare bandages to stop the bleeding as much as she could.

"Well, I guess I could be cliche and tell you I love you before I pass out again." Matthew continued, but he was close to losing it again.

"Please just stay quiet and stay with me, the ambulance will be here soon." Leila said as she finished cleaning the stab wound.

"Leila, I'm scared." Matthew said quietly. "I know that I'm always so confident, but it's only because I have you to back me up."

"Don't you know I already know that dummy?" Leila asked back starting to cry. "I do the same thing. You're going to make it, so stop saying things to tempt fate." By that time they could hear the sirens of police and ambulance drivers getting closer.

"Leila, I-" Was the last thing Matthew said before he passed out again.

"Matt! Matthew? MATTHEW!" Leila screamed as she tried to wake him again. Soon enough though the paramedics came in and took him away, his life was in their hands now.

 **A/n- I know someone is going to kill me for leaving this cliffhanger, but it was so tempting.**


	44. The Replacement

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 44

There was almost a dead silence in the hallway of the hospital when Carrie and Kent walked in together. They walked around the corner to see all of the basketball team, Matthew's parents, and even Mr. Hausen sitting down next to one of the rooms.

"Sorry we couldn't make it sooner." Carrie said to everyone when they turned to see who it was. "We came as soon as we heard the news."

"We understand." Lyn said as she invited the two of them to sit next to her and Mark.

"How on earth did this happen, we had cameras in the house for Elimine's sake." Kent asked, clearly a bit distraught.

"Don't blame yourself, this isn't your fault Kent." Mark said placing his hand on his shoulder. "It's that worm Ephidel's."

"So what exactly happened?" Carrie asked and Lyn told her everything. Well maybe not what her and Mark were doing before it happened, but mostly everything.

"If only we were here in Caelin, I could tell you if there are any leads on where he is." Kent commented. "How's Matt doing though, is he going to make it?"

"Probably." Mark assured him. "But you know, things happen."

"This must be really hard on Leila." Carrie commented before the doctor came out of Matthew's room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Espion, if you could walk down the hall with me so we can speak." She asked Matthew's parents.

"You can tell everyone else, we don't mind." Matthew's father said, so the doctor turned to face everyone.

"Well, he's stable." She started. Then she turned to Leila. "Luckily, thanks to your early treatment of the wound he didn't lose as much blood as he could have and we didn't have to give him any. Unfortunately, he did break his arm and leg on the fall down the stairs. So he's going to be in a wheelchair or crutches for quite a while." A huge sigh of relief filled the hallway at the knowledge that Matthew would be okay.

"Can we go in and visit him?" Leila asked after the explanation was over.

"Yes, but not all at once." The doctor agreed. "Say maybe three at a time."

"Lyn, Mark, would you come with me?" Leila asked a bit desperately, but of course they agreed. They walked in to a nurse fixing his IV bag, but they quickly left them alone.

"Hey beautiful." Matthew said weakly with as much as a smile as he could muster. "Sorry about your coat, couldn't seem to hold onto it."

"Shut up." Leila said starting to cry as she hugged him carefully through the casts on his limbs. "Don't you ever scare me like that again you idiot."

"I can't promise that, I am kinda a big idiot." Matthew offered. It was clear that even with his injuries he was still trying to stay positive. "I take it everyone else is outside the room, I could kinda hear them."

"Yeah, even Mr. Hausen and my father are here." Mark told him. "No leads on Ephidel though, sorry."

"Well, think of it this way, he's on the run, so he can't hurt Mr. Hausen anymore." Matthew replied.

"But you didn't have to get yourself almost killed to make that happen." Lyn told him. "We would have had him anyways."

"I know, and honestly I did not plan this, just got lucky I guess." Then Matthew turned to Mark. "It looks like I'm going to be out of commission for a while coach, sorry."

"Hey, I'm just glad you're alive." Mark told him honestly. "Erk can hold down your position while you're healing." Now he really didn't think that, Matt was leagues above Erk, but he wasn't going to make Matthew feel bad.

"I can take his place." Leila stated as she stood up and looked at Mark.

"What? Have you ever played before?" Mark asked a bit flustered at her directness.

"Yeah, who do you think taught Matt here all he knows?" Leila told him. "I just don't play because, begrudgingly, Matthew has gotten better than me, slightly."

"Don't listen to her, a few practices and she'll top anything I've ever done. She's much faster than me." Matthew chimed in on Leila's humbleness.

"But don't you still need to watch Mr. Hausen?" Mark continued.

"Yeah, but with him not being drugged and stressed out, he can move around and watch our games and practices." Leila answered.

"I'm sure he'd agree." Lyn added. "He's been cooped up in that house for so long, he'd love to get out as much as possible."

"Well, then I guess it's settled. What number do you want?" Mark asked, not having any more reservations.

"You got #20?" Meanwhile in the hallway, Carrie and Kent were still talking to each other.

"So, I forgot to mention it earlier, and now might not be the best time, but we got invited to a party in Laus next week." Carrie mentioned.

"What day?" Kent asked back. "We do have an early game on Saturday that week."

"Friday night." Carrie replied a bit sheepishly. "I guess that's a no then."

"I never said that." Kent told her. "I just want some more information. Like where is this party taking place, and will we know anyone there?"

"Well the principal's son is throwing the party at his house, and other than I think Sain, we probably will be the only one's from Caelin." Carrie answered.

"So, we got in on Sain's coattails." Kent said with a smirk. "You know what, a party sounds like a great idea, I'm in."

"Yay!" Carrie exclaimed quietly as she gave Kent a hug. "And if it's lame, well we can go home and have our own party."

* * *

"You did what?!" Vice Principal Lundgren yelled into his phone.

"Hey, the kid was going to blow the whole thing right there. I saved your ass by stabbing him." Ephidel answered.

"You were just supposed to go in there and off my brother! Where are you now?"

"I'm at a Black Fang safe house, you know the one." Ephidel said.

"Good, you need to stay there until the heat dies down. Then I'll find some way to get you out of the country." Lundgren offered.

"Fine with me. You just better not pin this all on me, you know who my real boss is." Ephidel threatened.

"I wouldn't never think of doing such a thing. I may be a man who wants to kill his brother, but I still have standards." Lundgren said convincingly.

"Okay." And with that Ephidel hung up. Lundgren on the other hand called the police with the special number they had given the school. "Like he'll be able to do anything from prison."

"This is the Caelin Police Office direct line, how may I help you?" It was Kent's father who answered the phone since he was directing the hunt for Ephidel from the office.

"Ah, Officer Du Rouget, this is Vice Principal Lundgren from the high school. I think I have some information about the stabbing that happened earlier today."

"You do?!" Officer Du Rouget asked a tad surprised. "What is it?"

"I believe that the man who did this is being harbored in one of the Black Fang safe-houses, the run down coffee shop on Third and Main." Lundgren said, knowing the place well.

"How certain are you of this?"

"I saw him enter the place on my way home. Thought nothing of it until my brother told me of the attack on one of our students. And it's well known that the shop is owned by the head of the Black Fang who is currently serving a 30 year term in prison."

"Okay, we'll send a squad over there ASAP. Thank you so much for your help Mr. Lundgren." Officer Du Rouget said in genuine thanks.

"Just doing my civil duty, that's all."

 **A/n- Yeah, like I was going to kill Matthew off, fat chance.**


	45. Just When it Couldn't Get Worse

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 45

The Friday at school after the attack was very somber, and not just for the basketball team. News had traveled fast throughout Caelin and Mr. Hausen even showed up in the morning to talk to the students in the auditorium. So when the team met up in the locker rooms for practice they were hoping it would make them feel better, but then something else popped up. Everything seemed normal until everyone pulled their jerseys out.

"Um Lyn, I know I haven't been on the team for a while, but I'm pretty sure this isn't how the uniforms looked, like ever." Leila said pulling out the #20 jersey, except with burns and rips all across it.

"What are you talking abou-?" Lyn asked slowly as she pulled out her own jersey. "What the heck?! Florina, what about yours?"

"Mine's ruined too! Whatever could have happened to them?" It was about that time that Mark knocked on the door of the girl's locker room.

"Hey, are your jerseys are burned and ripped too?" He asked and that's when Lyn knew something was up. So the team all gathered in the bleachers to discuss the new issue before them.

"So, we obviously can't play tomorrow with jerseys like this, so we have two issues." Mark stated. "We need substitute jerseys for a game or two, and we need to find a way to get new permanent ones."

"And we need to find out what happened to these so it doesn't happen again." Leila added. "Does anyone find this strange, this happening right after Matthew got attacked by Ephidel?"

"Yeah, it's very suspicious." Kent answered. "But who would want to ruin-?" Kent stopped himself because he knew the answer before he finished the question. "Mr. Lundgren."

"I mean, I had the same thought, but do you really think he would go this far to screw us over?" Lyn asked.

"Well, I overheard from my father last night that he called from the school saying he knew were Ephidel was hiding out." Kent continued. "And if we recall, Ephidel's notes stated he wasn't working alone."

"So you're saying that Mr. Lundgren was using Ephidel to assassinate Mr. Hausen?" Mark clarified.

"I'm saying that it's a possibility." Kent said. "We have no proof though. And the only person who could fess up is Ephidel."

"And we all know that's not going to happen, he hates us." Serra chimed in. "What can we do then?"

"We should leave it to the adults." Erk said flatly. "But Mark, you could tell your father to maybe investigate Lundgren if he can, that might be all we can do for now."

"Okay, yeah, I can do that." Mark said. "So, about the jerseys."

"I can look at the laundry room and see if the washers and dryers are jacked up." Sain suggested. "Fixed my mom's about a year ago, so I may be able to find something out."

"Great." Mark said, glad that they were getting somewhere.

"And my grandfather has tons of old jerseys from throughout the years." Lyn added. "And he can probably order us some new ones as well."

"Okay, I'll go with you after practice." Mark said. "Is everybody clear with what is going on? Mr. Lundgren can't be trusted and we need to be careful around him. Same deal as the Ephidel stuff, got it?"

"We understand completely." Lucius said placing his hand in the middle of everyone. The rest of the team joined him and when they were all stacked they yelled a chant.

"FOR THE GOOD OF CAELIN!" Everyone was hyped and determined again to make sure everyone they knew would stay safe.

"And again thank you everyone." Lyn added. "You are all true friends to me and my grandfather." So while Sain checked the school's laundry room, the rest of the team practiced in their gym clothes they had in their lockers. Mark focused a bit more heavily on Leila of course, but Matthew was right, she was very fast and didn't need that much guidance.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he pretended to guard her.

"Could be better, but right now I'm focused on this practice." Leila said truthfully. "You don't need to worry that much about me, Matt is safe and I know everything will be fine."

"I know, I just want you to be sure that you can talk to me about anything." Mark told her. "And not just because I'm your coach now, because I'm your friend."

"I really appreciate that Mark." Leila said with a small smile before breaking past him and scoring. "But you're going to need more than that to get me to slip up." So the practice went on for a bit longer and eventually Sain came back.

"So yeah, the dryer was tampered with." He called out. "The temperature regulator was messed with, which explains the burns and rips."

"Good work Sain." Mark said glad that something was at least going right. "Get in line with Kent on the rebound line." They went on like that for another hour and a half and then everyone headed their separate ways. Like they had agreed on Mark went home with Lyn to see if Mr. Hausen had any spare jerseys.

"Grandfather! We're home!" Lyn called out, and as a surprise Mr. Hausen was busy in the kitchen making some food.

"Welcome back." He greeted them with a smile. "How did practice go?"

"Well..." Mark started slowly. "Our jerseys got destroyed, burned up by the school's dryer."

"Really?" Mr. Hausen said pondering it some. "We replaced those just last year, I wonder how that could have happened."

"Sain said the heat regulator was tampered with." Lyn explained. "We think someone might be trying to sabotage us." She didn't mention who, but figured he should know what they were thinking.

"That's very troubling." He replied slowly, he had an idea of who it was. "Well, how can I help out?"

"We were hoping you maybe had some old jerseys we could borrow for a game or two and that maybe you could order us some new ones." Mark answered hopefully.

"That's reasonable enough, I do have some old jerseys from the 70's and 80's, kind of outdated for style, but they'll do good enough." Mr. Hausen said with a nod. "But for the new jerseys, that might be an issue. As you may know the school only gets a certain amount of money for their sport's teams per year, and the basketball budget is almost out. New jerseys cost about 1200 dollars for the team."

"Yeah, figured as much." Mark said a bit disappointed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lyn asked a bit desperately.

"There is always fundraising." Mr. Hausen offered. "You young ones are smart, I'm sure you can find something that can bring some money in. I'll see what I can get for you, but I would shoot for at least having to pay for half of the cost. You can even use the gym or auditorium if you think you need it okay?"

"Well, if it's the only option, we have to do it. We can think of something after the game tomorrow." Mark said already starting to think of things.

"Thank you Grandfather, you're the best." Lyn said giving him a hug.

"I try my best." He said smiling and hugging her back. "Now, who wants some Caelin styled fried chicken, I'm feeling really good today. And then I can show you the jerseys."

"Great, I'm starving." Mark said and Lyn just chuckled, glad that things were turning up again.

* * *

"So, this party on Friday, is it a Halloween party, should I get a costume?" Kent asked Carrie over the phone.

"It is, but I don't think anyone is going to dress up, so probably not." Carrie answered. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, ever since the invitation I've been hearing some bad things about Erik, the principal's son. What do you know about him?"

"Well, he's on the basketball team, and he's kind of an asshole. But I don't think he'd do anything illegal with who his father is." Kent answered. "Having second thoughts?"

"Maybe a few, but with you there to protect me I'm sure everything will be okay. Plus if it's a bust we can go home and have our own party if you catch my drift." Carrie said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah. So see you tomorrow at the game right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Love ya, goodnight!" Carrie said cheerfully.

"Love you too Carrie, sweet dreams."

 **A/n- I'm starting to get writer's block again. I don't like writer's block.**


	46. Game 8: Vs Kathelet Wildflowers (1-6)

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 46

"Okay, I understand these jerseys are from the 80's, but did the shorts really have to be this short?" Florina asked a bit embarrassed as she looked at herself in the locker room mirror. "I mean, I'm seriously glad Hector isn't here to see me like this."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I told Mark he had to wear a jersey too to share in the awkwardness." Lyn told her, but she had no issues with the short shorts.

"It does, a little." Florina said thinking about it and gigling a bit. "I bet he has a bunch of leg hair."

"Not as much as you would think, and it looks good on him." Lyn commented.

"Is this what you always talk about before games? Because I can get behind this." Leila said coming around the corner. "Looking good ladies, you ready to show them what you've got?"

"You look like a natural." Florina said to her. "But yeah, let's go have some fun!" After that they headed for the other locker room and Lyn knocked to make sure the guys were all dressed.

"Come on in." Mark called so they did. "Okay, before we begin, yes Sain shaves his legs, and no he's not embarrased by it. Kent is though."

"Why would I be? My legs are the pinnicale of pysical fitness." Sain postured while Kent just facepalmed.

"You know, I'm glad my sister got over her crush on you." Kent sighed.

"Speaking of that, is she going to be here today?" Lyn asked since they were playing the team from Kathelet.

"There's no reason for her to be, she went to Caelin like I do, but you never know. I've heard she does do some art stuff for the high school."

"Is that going to affect you if she is here?" Mark pondered.

"It shouldn't, it's not like I focus on the crowd like my compainion here." Kent said getting back at Sain.

"Of course you don't, you have your lovely Carrie cheering for you." Sain said not getting it and Kent facepalmed again.

"Okay, okay, we're getting off topic." Mark said taking control of the situation. "So as we all know Kathelet is our opponent and to be fair, we should probably beat them pretty easily. I know a bit of a change from what we usually face, but this is the perfect example of a trap game."

"Trap game?" Lucius asked, not hearing the term before.

"A game that takes you by surprise because you're focused on the next one." Rath explained simply.

"Exactly." Mark said with a nod. "We have a big game against Laus Friday, but I need you guys to be focused on today. If we let up just a bit we could be on the losing end of this one. And with everything else going on lately, well a win here would help our morale a bit, wouldn't you all think." The rest of the team murmured in agreement and Mark was happy with that. He was about to go into their chant when Leila spoke up.

"I know this is probably a bit differnet that what you usually do, but everyone huddle around and place a hand in the middle." She said and everyone agreed. "Not only is this a statement game for the team, it's one for us personally. It will show that we can face adversity and hardships, and it's something we can have over Vice Principal Lundgren in the days to come. Caelin Knights on three okay? 1, 2, 3!"

"CAELIN KNIGHTS!" Everyone yelled.

"FOR MATTHEW!" Mark added and everyone cheered as they exited the locker room. Of course Lyn filed out last so she could talk to Mark.

"That was nice of you to let Leila lead the cheer." She told him/

"Well, she needs and deserves it." Mark said like it was nothing and Lyn kissed him on the cheek for it.

"Good luck coach." She said before running into the gym, not quite catching Mark's blush. Mark composed himself and went out to meet the opposing coach like he usually did. The coach was a skinny man who looked about 40ish, but he didn't look like the sports type.

"Are you Kathelet's coach?" Mark asked the man, not quite sure. He sighed before replying.

"I am, sort of." He answered. "I'm the interm coach while they look for a new one. The last one was fired because he was stealing money from the school."

"Hm, that sucks." Mark said not quite too sure of how to follow up. "Well, good luck today."

"We'll need it up against your team. Nice retro jerseys by the way." And with that the teams took the court and the game started. Mark's worries were unfounded, because by halftime the game was pretty much over with Caelin up by 18 points.

"I can't remember the last time we were ahead so much." Sain said leaning back on the seat he was in.

"Don't let it go to your heads though." Mark warned. "If we can do that to them in one half, it's possible that they could do that same to us."

"It seems like you're reaching a bit there Mark." Kent commented.

"Well, my mother says that a lot when she watches sports, and well you guys were great so I really have nothing to say." Mark admitted. "So I guess we can use this time to discuss how we can fundraise for our new jerseys. Any ideas?"

"I had one!" Serra said excitedly. "What if instead of asking people for candy during Halloween we ask for donations?"

"That's actually a great idea Serra." Mark said. "What made you think of it?"

"Well, I always try to look my best in my costume each year and get as many people as I can to see it, so asking for a donation isn't much more of a stretch." Serra explained.

"I was thinking we could hold a talent show and charge for tickets to get in." Lyn added. "You know, just in case. I mean we all have talents outside of basketball, and I'm sure people would come if they knew it was for a good cause."

"Another great idea." Mark said. "Though we'd have to run that past your grandfather of course. Okay, that settles that, let's get back out onto the court." The second half was more of the same of the first half. Kathelet closed the gap a bit in the third quarter but Caelin ended up winning by a score of 92-71. After the game though Kent got a text from his father and he shared it with the team.

"It looks like they finally found and arrested Ephidel." Kent explained. "My father even said that Vice Principal Lundgren gave him a hint. That's kinda strange isn't it?"

"Yeah, what if we're wrong about him?" Carrie asked.

"Or, he could be trying to distance himself from him." Mark countered. "That's what a cowardly rat would do." Then Mark himself got a text from his father. "Wait, really?"

"What is it Mark?" Lyn asked.

"Ephidel want's to talk to me and you, says he has some information that he'll only tell us." Mark answered.

"I don't like this." Kent commented.

"Neither do I." Lyn said gritting her teeth. "But if he's willing to give up something about who he's working with, we have to take that chance."

"I agree." Mark said determinedly. "We may hate his guts, but we may be able to use him yet."

 **A/n- So after next week there will be a schedule change for this story. It's going to go to a 'post when a chapter is done' timing since I don't have a lot of motivation, and a bunch of games I want to play are coming out soon.**


	47. A Place You Never Want To Go

Tactics & Teamwork Chapter 47

Lyn had never been to a prison before, but Mark had, so for once he was the more experienced one. Of course Mark's father was with them as well, there was no way that there wasn't going to be any adult supervision. The ride there was silent, but when the car was parked Mark's father turned to face the couple in the back seat.

"I know we just came all the way out here, but we can go back if you two don't feel comfortable doing this." He told them.

"No, I have to do this, otherwise my grandfather's life will continue to be in danger." Lyn said confidently. "It's the least I can do for all he's done for me, and he's the only family I have left, so there is no other option."

"If Lyn can handle it, so can I." Mark said trying to copy Lyn's confidence. "I mean it's not like he can attack us while we talk to him and we've talked to him before. He maybe a complete ass, but he doesn't know anything about us he can use against us."

"Alright." Mark's father said. "I figured you two wouldn't change your minds, but I thought I would ask. Now Lyn, some tips for when we get in there. Don't look the prisoners in the eyes and don't react to their taunts, they feed off that."

"And don't get close to the bars, some of them will try to grab you." Mark added. "In fact you should probably stay kinda close to one of us."

"Understood, thank you." Lyn said with a nod and with that they exited the car and walked into the prison. It took about 15 minutes for Mark's father to get them checked in and then they had to go through a metal detector and an x-ray machine to make sure they didn't have any weapons or anything.

"Too bad this isn't a 'see through clothes' x-ray machine, huh Mark?" Lyn joked as she passed through. It had only been a couple days since they had sex, and well Lyn was still kinda in the mood she was a few days ago.

"Please, like anyone but you would want to see through my clothes." Mark joked back as he passed through.

"Another tip, don't be talking like that around the prisoners." Mark's father sighed as he passed through. "Unless you like being harassed by men older than myself, but I don't think either of you are into that sort of thing." Mark's father had seen it all, so he really wasn't phased by their joking.

"Yeah actually he's right." Mark agreed. "There are some sickos in here."

"Well as long as I have you, I'll feel safe." Lyn said with a grin as she locked her arm around his and got as close as she could to him. Mark, even with the experience under his belt, blushed a bit because his head was right above Lyn's chest.

"Do your mother and I need to stay downstairs after dinner?" Mark's father jested, but the couple didn't hear him. So instead he led them down the hall and then they had to enter a corridor with jail cells to reach the interview/guest visitor room. As soon as they started walking down the corridor the catcalls started.

"Hey, pretty lady!"

"Come on babe, I get out in five years. Ditch the shorty and I can show you a good time."

"Nice legs honey, bet they are good for more than just walking."

"Do they do this to every woman?" Lyn asked Mark's father a bit disturbed.

"Yes, my wife came with me once and she's never been back since." He answered. "Just ignore them, we're almost there." Luckily they were and they entered a room with a one way glass wall that showed Ephidel sitting at a table that he was also chained to.

"Mr. Bernard, glad you could make it." Officer Du Rouget greeted Mark's father as they walked in. "He only wants to talk to Mark and Lyn, no idea why though. I'd use caution you two."

"We'll be careful." Mark told him. "Won't we Lyn?"

"Yeah, I'll carefully rip his head off." She said looking at Ephidel's smug look. "Joking of course." And with that they were let in and Ephidel smiled creepily as they sat down.

"So, you decided to come, interesting." He commented. "I wonder, is it bravery or stupidity. I think you know which one I'm leaning towards."

"Are you just going to sit there and taunt us, because we can leave whenever." Mark answered back in a bored tone. "I though you had something important to tell us."

"I do, but maybe I don't feel like telling you now." Ephidel taunted back.

"And what purpose would that serve you?" Lyn asked. "If you help out your sentence could be shortened."

"Oh, I'm getting out of here no matter what, you wait and see." Ephidel said confidently. "No see, this is about integrity and revenge on my part. So, you want to find proof of who hired me? Follow your instincts and your lucky numbers are 10, 17, and 55."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mark asked since it was clear that he was just toying with them.

"I don't know, you tell me. You seem to be someone whose good with riddles." Ephidel grinned. "I'm not just going to give it to you straight up, I still hate your guts and would have stabbed you just like I did the other smuck. You're going to have to work for your justice."

"Mark, can I punch him?" Lyn asked standing up so she towered over Ephidel.

"Guards, I'm done here." Ephidel called out and the guard came in to take him back to his cell. "You better pray you never see me again, or you will regret it." He said as one final taunt before being led away. Mark and Lyn moved back to the other side of the glass and started to think about what they were told.

"So, what do you think Mark?" Lyn asked him.

"I think we need to have another team meeting." Mark said. "But first, we need to talk to your grandfather about that fundraising talent show we need to put on."

"Shouldn't you be focusing on who Ephidel is working for?" Mark's father asked wondering.

"We know who it is, and he has no idea we know." Lyn answered. "We can't tell you because then he would find out and we need the element of surprise to catch him off guard."

"You know, you could tell me a police officer." Kent's father suggested.

"And are you 100% sure that no one there is corrupt?" Mark asked and he couldn't respond. "We can take care of this ourselves, just be ready when we tell you to be okay?"

"I guess, but you kids better be right."

"Believe me, we are."

 **A/n- Yes I know where the story is going, no I don't know when the next chapter will be yet.**


End file.
